


Fuck me again, I ain't dead yet

by Elinfigaro, LlewellyenAnChaisleainDubh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, S&M, Smut, Torture, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinfigaro/pseuds/Elinfigaro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlewellyenAnChaisleainDubh/pseuds/LlewellyenAnChaisleainDubh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MorMor-roleplay, pre- and during the fall. LlewellyenAnChaisleanDubh as Sebastian Moran, ElinFigaro as James Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor, twisted me

"Well, that is NOT MY PROBLEM!" He tried to stay calm, he really did. He just didn't like talking to idiots. Oh no, now he shouted in the phone... He hated shouting at people via a phone. Should he find them? Ask Sebby to talk some sense into them, perhaps? Well, he was bored anyway. So bored. Bored, bored, bored. The man continued talking, and James Moriarty took a couple of deep breaths. "You know what will happen to you if you try to blackmail me, Bill." He chuckled. "And I swear, I won't make it PRETTY this time." He hung up. Why did people have to be so ordinary? He decided to text Sebby after all. //Hello, tiger. I have work for you - be in the north corner of Hyde park in 20 minutes. -JM// Ohh, this could be REALLY fun. He spun his chair around a few times, giggling to himself, before he got up, got his coat and sunglasses and went down to the street. He hummed the fifth movement of Berlioz' Symphonie Fantastique as he hailed a cab and told the driver to take him to Hyde Park.

 

That was fucking awesome. Sebastian just got home from jogging, when he got Jim's text. No time for a shower, but at least he could get new clothes on. //I'll be there. -SM//, he wrote back while he was going in his bedroom. He just sent it, before he pulled of his hoodie. For the job he chose a black sweater, black leather-pants, because he took the motorcycle tonight. Helmet and Jacket completed the look. Then he put his rifle and a gun in his motorcycle bag. The rifle was dissembled of course. Jim hadn't been concrete enough to know, what weapon he would need, so he took both. Maybe he didn't even need neither of them, but Sebastian preferred to play safe. Especially when he was working with this maniac of a boss. Not that he would ever work for another one again. Finally he was ready, getting his motorcycle out of the basement, before he started the ride. He was in time. Of course he was. If he weren't punctually, he would be dead for years.

 

Jim waited on a bench in the park. He was still humming, but nothing special, just random notes. He glared dead-eyed on a tree on the other side of the path, as if they were involved in a staring contest - however, his eyes were covered by his sunglasses, and noone could see what he was looking at. He saw Sebastian approach in the corner of his eye, and he patted the bench. "Come sit with me, Sebby", he said without turning his gaze from the tree. 

 

While Sebastian came closer, he followed Jim's gaze. He asked, sitting down next to his boss. Of course he followed the order, that would have sounded like a request for others. Sebastian knew Jim too good to fall for such things. There was no alternative to sitting down. He put the bag next to him, not between and Jim, on the other side. Again he wished he could have showered. Not just because he dirty, he was also pretty sure Jim could smell his sweat, see Sebastian's dark blond hair sticking out in all directions. “What am I doing here?” He asked like they would talk about the weather.

 

Jim took a deep breath and chuckled. "You've been running, tiger. I  _like_ it!" He clenched his teeth together and grinded them a bit, frowning. Then he raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "They have been really bad, Sebby, really really  _bad_ , and I just can't have that, can I? No, I can't!" He turned is head towards Sebastian. "We're gonna have to find them, and then we will have  _fun_. We haven't had fun in  _ages_." A wry smile spread over his lips, and he picked up a pack of gum from his pocket, putting one in his mouth. "Gum?" he asked and held out the pack. 

 

Sebastian didn't answered to the running comment. There was nothing he could answer to that, not that he wanted to. Also quietly he listened to Jim's rant. Fun. Yes, they hadn't had fun in ages, at least it felt like it. “Thank you,” he answered, when he took a gum, pulling it out from the paper around it, before he put it between his white, straight teeth. “What shall I do, boss?” He leaned a little bit closer to the smaller man.

 

Jim grinned. "Eager, are we, tiger?" He looked like he was going to give a child a present on Christmas. "You have free hands, with one condition - no early dying." He chuckled. "No more sitting around!" And he jumped up from the bench, stretching his neck to both sides. "He's hiding in  _that_  house", he said in a indifferent, almost bored tone of voice and pointed towards a house right outside the park. He normally showed up when Sebby had done all the dirty work - the breaking in and sneaking, and the tying up. It was too big a risk to take to enter with an enemy loose in the house. "He has two guards, you can kill them if you want to." Jim turned to Sebastian and tilted his head. "Will you text me when he's tied up, darling?"

 

“Sure, sir.” Sebastian wasn't a man of chatting. Something like that wasn't requested in the army. He took the bag, while he got up. Waving, without another goodbye, Sebastian left Jim. Not long after that he stood in a valley, close to the house where the target was, getting out of the jacket, it was to heavy and warm for the job. Instead of it he got into a light leather jacket that had laid above his weapons to hide them. Under the leather jacket he could hide his holster for the gun at least. With the bag he got into the next house, his skills allowed him to break in it easily. The same was with the door that separated him from the rooftop. Through the scope of his rifle he aimed the guards. One stood in front of the house, the other one was sneaking around in it. The first one was an easy target, the silencer made it so quiet no one would notice it. Head shot. Sebastian got down from the rooftop. Soon after that, he ranged the bell from the house. The other guard didn't even notice what happened to his friend, but at least he was clever enough not to open the door directly. “It's in the middle of the night,” he said in a tone that didn't allowed any denying.   
Sebastian wasn't a perfect actor but after the years working for Jim, he wasn't bad either. “A man got shot,” he said, crying. “In the head...he is...he is dead...”  
“What the fuck?” The guard opened the door. It was his last mistake.   
Before he got tied up, the motherfucker of a target had fought. He had even punched Sebastian in the face.  _In_ the face! The sniper stroke the hurting skin at his lip, while he wrote Jim the promised text. //Finished. -SM//. He thought about taking a picture for his boss, but Jim would enjoy the tied up motherfucker more, when he didn't see a photo before.

 

Jim chewed his gum loudly while waiting for Sebastian. A grin spread across his face when he received the text, and he started walking towards the house. He took off his coat and sunglasses in the hallway, and entered the nice but discretely decorated house. He almost immidiately saw the tied up man, and he chuckled. "Dear my, mr Grey, dear my... To be fair, I  _told_ you this would happen. I really did." He turned to Sebastian. Poor sniper, a punch in the face? Jim was delighted. That would make his tiger even more furious than usual, and he would get an even better show. "Whenever you're ready, dear", he said with a grand gesture and sat down in a chair. He was still chewing his gum. The man started to sob, asking for forgiveness, claiming he wasn't guilty. Jim's eyes sparkled black. "You asked me to put you in touch with an international drug cartel, so you could sell their stuff here in London. It's not  _my_ fault that the police stopped your first delivery, is it?" He tilted his head. "Clumsyyyy!" he added in a sing-sang voice. "Get going, Tiger, I'm bored." Jim could sound so much like a dissatisfied child when he wanted to, and he did now. 

 

Sebastian couldn't help himself, he had to smile, when he heard Jim speaking like a dissatisfied child. The first time he had been confused. You didn't think that the most dangerous man London's would sound like that. But Jim did sound like that now and then. And no one wanted to disappoint him, when he used this voice. So Sebastian went to the man, pulling out a knife out of his bag. Other people would explain, what they were going to do with their prisoners. Sebastian just showed the target the knife and suddenly the room filled with the smell of fucking piss. He grimaced, before he punched Mr Grey in the face. Revenge for his own lip. The sobbing suddenly stopped. But instead the target started to scream, when Sebastian skinned the first finger. The pointer finger of the right hand. That's what you learned, when you tortured for the army. The fingers are the most sensitive spot at a human. A torture wasn't good until you include the fingers. That was also the reason, why Sebastian loved to started with them. His targets weren't unconscious in this very moment. They were awake, feeling everything. This was, what Sebastian wanted. Their screams, their tears. He could do without the pissing. Actually that was the worst thing though he had other targets who got so nervous, that they couldn't even control their compressor anymore. These jobs were the worst.

   Anyway it made Sebastian hard. He loved this job, he really did, the blood, the screams, the begging. Fuck, he even loved, when Jim watched him. The audience let him realize that it was real, not just a fucking dream of a fucked up ex-soldier. And God knew, he was fucked up. He enjoyed it too much to be mentally stable.

   That was also what he thought, when he cut the throat of the target after he had skinned all fingers, toes and even the fucking cock of the guy (revenge for the punch in the face). Then he stepped back, looking at his masterpiece. He was sweating, and heavily breathing and at some point it had become so warm that he took off the sweater, so he just stood there in his shirt.

 

Jim smiled when Sebastian got started, and softly hummed to himself. He giggled when mr Grey screamed, still chewing his gum. "I tooold yoou!" he said in a sing-sang voice. His black eyes sparkled mischievously, and he leaned back further in the chair, definitely enjoying the show. When Sebby was done, he stood up and walked over to him, leaning in close and putting his hands on the taller man's hips from behind. "Well done, tiger" he breathed in his ear and went around him to inspect what was left of the victim. He chuckled, before looking up at Sebastian with intense black eyes. "Go home and take a shower. I'll make sure someone cleans this up. And then..." - he walked up to Sebastian again, getting as close as he could without touching him. "...and then you should come to my place,  _tiger_." He made it sound like a suggestion, but they both knew it really wasn't. A grin spread across his face. 

 

Jim's hand on his hips made it even worse. The erection pressed against the close-fitting leather-pants and it fucking hurt. He didn't say anything, just rubbed his hands with each other to get away a little bit of the blood. A shower was more than necessary though sex wouldn't be bad either. Differently than Jim he wouldn't even mind to have it dirty, but probably his boss was scared about his fancy suit. Sebastian could understand that. It would be a shame, when the expensive fabric would be damaged...right? “Yes, sir,” Sebastian answered on the order that was masked as a suggestion. The ex-soldier wasn't stupid enough not to see the truth. He took his sweater, got it on, watching Jim from the corners of his eyes leaving. In moments like this he wished he would be less like a well-trained dog and more the tiger he was in fact. Years ago he had fucked Jim against the world, fucking on who he was and who was in charge in their relationship. Well, relationship. Occasional sex-buddies would be the better word, though... they weren't friends. Except from killing and the awesome sex they didn't share anything. But it was still the best Sebastian could have hoped for. He had tried real relationships after the war, after the army, but he had given up on all of them, because he had felt, he had become like his father... He shouldn't think about that.

An hour later he stood fresh showered and in clean clothes in front of Jim's house. He smoked, before he rang the bell, a bad habit, but well, they all had them right? And then he waited for his boss.

 

"Come iiiin, it's oopen!" Jim called. He was in the livingroom with a glass of whiskey in his hand, and the only lightsource in the room was the fireplace. He was only wearing his white shirt and black trousers, and he was barefoot. Not knowing if Sebby had heard him, he put down his glass and walked to the hallway. There wasn't a light on in the whole house. "You've been smoking", Jim said in a low velvet voice, standin in the door to the livingroom. He tilted his head slightly, with a wry smile playing over his lips. He wanted to play a bit tonight - not for too long, though, he had loved the show his tiger had performed, and he wanted to reward him for it. 

 

“You know me,” Sebastian shrugged. There were worse habits, he left alone when he joined Jim's business. Daily drinking to example. And drinking was a nice word for what Sebastian had done. He knew that. Licking his lips he came closer to his boss. “So, what are we planning for the night? Another job or... something better maybe?” He grinned, knowing he was very forward tonight, but he was still excited from the job, not speaking of Jim, who looked so fucking perfect. Well, not perfect in the usual way. Just... better. Sebastian loved, when Jim looked more relaxed.

 

Jim raised his eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets. "Oohh, still eager, are we? Maybe even more now, after torturing mr Grey, hm?" He sounded amused. He was. Although, he had to admit that Sebby looked really good tonight - in fact, he didn't even mind the faint smell of the fresh smoke. He walked closer to the sniper, not breaking the eyecontact. "Well, define  _better_ , tiger", he teased. His dark eyes didn't express any emotion whatsoever, and he moved without any sound. It was like a predator locating it's prey, and most people would have been scared by it. Jim was hoping for a completely different reaction from Sebastian. "How about..." he whispered dramatically, "a little  _game_ , Sebby?" They were just inches from eachother now, and he put his hand on Sebastian's chest, right above his heart.

 

“Game, hm?” The sniper let Jim touch him. Of course he let touch him. Jim did what he wanted to, when he wanted to, and he would read in Sebastian's face, what was going on in the ex-soldier, anyway. So he let Jim touch his chest, feel the hard bumping heart. Adrenaline and lust made it rushing. He leaned forward, his lips almost touched Jim's ear, when he whispered: “I hope we think about the same kind of game?” His tongue glided over the auricle, before his mouth wandered down. Sebastian started to suck at Jim's earlobe, while his right hand grabbed Jim's flank dominating. Yes, he was eager. Fuck. Of course he was. He just tortured and killed a man. That was what he was born to do. Killing, destroying and fucking. What did he more except a cigarette now and then? Exactly. Nothing. That was, why he loved working for Jim, he could have all of it.

 

The consulting criminal closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh, tiger, tiger", he said and softly but firmly pushed Sebastian away. His hand quickly stroke across the sniper's cheek when he turned around and walked upstairs, encouraging him to follow. Jim was very good at controlling his body language, but he needed the extra moment to gather himself again. God, he loved it when Sebastian just took charge like that. That was, however, not a thing he would admit. He had decided that they would try something new tonight, and he started to undo his shirt when he entered the big bedroom. He hung it over a chair in the corner - his trousers and underpants soon followed. The bedroom was as dark as the rest of the house, but the curtains weren't drawn, and some of the light from the street shone in through the big windows. Stretching his arms above his head while walking to the bed, the light glimmered in something between his round cheeks. Oh yes - they would try something different tonight.

 

While Jim got undressed, Sebastian leaned against the door frame. He hadn't gotten any order or request to get undressed, so he left his clothes on. Though his leather trousers were too close fitting to left them on much longer. It started to hurt, but pain was easy to bear for Sebastian, well, at least to a point, but he wasn't even close to that. Anyway he wanted as fast as possible get out of this clothes. He waited too long already and to see Jim naked didn't help much. So he went to his boss, slowly, when he stretched his arms above his head. When he was so close that Jim could feel his breath in his neck but without any touch between their bodies, he stopped. “What are you planning, Jim?” He asked, his voice croaky from lust.

 

Jim leaned back against Sebby's chest, enjoying the heat of his body. "You've been a very good boy today, tiger... I figured we could try something new." He turned around. "Get your clothes off", he said, and a grin spread across his face. His hand rested at his lower back, and he flicked his finger against something that made a clean pinging sound. A glass plug. He had a glass plug up his ass. Tilting his head, the grin widened. "Would you like to be top tonight, Sebby?"

 

Sebastian just got out of his sweater, when he heard the pinging sound. His mouth opened, but no sound came out of it. He knew he looked like an idiot, but he needed a moment to understand, what Jim had asked. Then he closed the mouth again. He should do better things with it than letting it open. With a low growl in his throat he went to Jim, grabbing his chin, so they looked each other in the eyes. What a stupid question from Jim. Like he didn't know the answer already, like he couldn't see the hunger in Sebastian's eyes. But he loved his games. His fucking, little games. Sebastian kissed him roughly, pressing his body against Jim's, so the smaller man had to step back until he was pinned at the wall next to the window. “What do you think, Jimmy?” He asked, after he separated their lips, leaning a little bit back to take a breath. His lip hurt, where he got punched, but that just made it better.

 

Jim chuckled into the kiss before answering it. He looked deep into Sebastian's eyes when he leaned back for a moment, his mood swiftly changed to predatory. Putting his hands on Sebby's shoulders, he pulled him closer again. "Well, tiger, don't just stand there..." An evil smile played over his lips. "Wrestle with me, baby", he breathed into Sebastian's ear. One of his hand slipped down to his trousers, teasingly pulling the waistband.

 

The little fucker. Sebastian grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his body, before he stepped back to get finally out of his pants. Under his leather-pants he was naked, so the last things he had to take off were his socks. They fell on the pants. Different than Jim he didn't care much about his clothes especially not at the moment. Then he came back to his boss. “I hope, you know I have a few advantages over you, love,” he teased the smaller man with a big grin on the lips. But he was also right. He was taller and stronger.

 

Jim closed his eyes, still smiling, and nodded. He looked happy. He opened his eyes again, slowly, and looked at Sebastian. "I was hoping you would say that, honey", he purred and stroke his fingers over Sebastian's chest. He circled his pointer finger around his nipple, teasingly, not breaking the eyecontact, his tongue quickly flashing over his lips. He knew he was teasing his sniper a lot, and he was just waiting for the tiger to take the leap, when it would become to much. Jim started pinching the nipple, while his other hand drew patterns over Sebastian's abs.

 

When Jim pinched his nipple, Sebastian exhaled as quiet as possible. Just for a moment he enjoyed the touches, then he grabbed Jim's hands, pinning them over the head of the smaller man at the wall, while his food spread his legs. With another growl he bit in Jim's pale skin between neck and shoulder. He didn't bit hardly, more teasing, just a hint of what Jim had to expect, when Sebastian was top. A tiger used his claws and teeth. After a short harder bite Sebastian's mouth wandered back to Jim's ear. “Glass plug, hmm,” he made, his voice somewhere between growling and purring. “You are such a slut, Jim. Such a spoiled slut.” He stepped back without letting Jim's hands free. Yes, he would show Jim that he could be top. Without another word he pushed his boss to his bed.

 

Jim looked as a child on Christmas, with his big, excited smile and sprakling eyes. "Yes  _sir_ ", he answered. He shuddered delighted when he heard Sbeastian's tone of voice, and chuckled when he was thrown at the bed. "Oh, you are  _fierce_ today, tiger", he purred and stretched out over the big bed.  Biting his lip, he put his arms above his head in a teasing pose. 

 

Sebastian grinned, when he crawled over Jim. His boss looked very delicious in this pose. One of Sebastian's legs lay between Jim's legs, whose arms Sebastian pressed on the mattress. Delicious indeed. The tail of the tiger that Sebastian had as a tattoo on his arm jerked at the movement. The tiger itself were on his back, not visible for Jim at the moment. He used one hand to pin Jim in this pose, while the other on wandered from Jim's neck over his chest and belly to his hip. Yes, he was fierce, but how he couldn't be, when Jim looked so awesome.

 

Jim let his eyes wander over Sebastian's perfect body, and felt how he was getting even harder - it almost hurt. He shuddered under the sniper's touch, not bothering to hide it. "The torture was enough foreplay, Sebbyyy", he complained. "Just fuck me already, pleaaase!" He sounded like a demanding child again, but this time he knew that he couldn't give orders - Sebastian was top today. 

 

Sebastian chuckled. His little, Irish man was so desperate and that was so cute. And yes, he wanted to enjoy it. He wanted that so long, that a quick fuck wouldn't be satisfying enough. “Look at you,” he purred, “I have never seen you _that_ desperate, boss.” His hand stroke the sensitive skin next to Jim's penis, then over his testicles, even more south between Jim's cheeks, where still the plug were. He put it out with a grin. “You want me to fuck you, hm? Yeah, I see.” He positioned himself between Jim's legs, but without getting in him. Instead he kissed his chest softly.

 

Jim moaned softly. He wasn't used to this kind of domination - he had always been in charge. But oh, he liked it. He gasped when Sebastian pulled the plug out, and nagged his lip. He tried to sit up to kiss Sebastian, trying to tease him into fucking him, but his wrists were still in his sniper's firm grip. Jim thought about the torture earlier - Sebastian had almost exactly the same facial expression now as he had had when he skinned mr Grey's fingers. Ohh, tiger, how damn  _hot_ he was. At the soft kisses on his bare skin, the criminal wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, pulling him closer. 

 

Smiling Sebastian let Jim pulling him closer, while he was still kissing his chest.  _Don't you dare to think, I'm gonna stop here,_  he thought, grinning. He licked Jim's right nipple, before he bite in it softly. He might be a masochist, but he couldn't deny that he loved that kind of torture as he loves to torture poor Mr Grey. A sadomasochist. Yes, that was what he was. But long he couldn't bear the game anymore. His hand wrapped around Jim's throat, not strangling him yet just laying there, when he placed himself. The head of his penis pressed against Jim's anus now.

 

Closing his eyes, he moaned softly. He pressed up as close as he could, both against Sebastian's penis and the hand around his neck. "I do have cuffs, if you want your both hands free", he suggested in a tone of voice that was supposed to be indifferent, but croaked a bit, revealing his lust. 

 

“You are such a kinky bastard,” Sebastian smiles. “But I'm fine, Jimmy-boy. The treating is almost over.” He didn't speak about the fact that he could barely control himself, because fuck! Jim looked so awesome and Sebastian himself was so ready from the torturing before that it made it hard to concentrate. He pressed a last kiss on Jim's lips, before he finally fucked him.

 

Sebastian's lenght fit him perfectly. Jim felt full, but not overwhelmed, and he joined the steady rhythm, rocking his hips hard against Sebby's. He felt him stroking against his prostate a few times, and he was so winded up by the sexual tension that he came after just three or four minutes, without any stimulation to his penis.

 

“Fuck.” It was so good that he just could say these word and he said it again “Fuck”. Jim was tight and hot and it was so fucking awesome. Sebastian rocked his hips against Jim's, watching the excitement in Jim's face. And then Jim cramped around him and, God, he couldn't stop himself and came in Jim.

 

For a couple of moments, Jim couldn't do anything but draw deep breaths and try to calm his rushing pulse. Then he chuckled. "Dear my, Sebby, dear my." He released his hands from Sebastian's grip, and stroke the sniper's hair. "We will have to do  _that_  again, for sure." 

 

Sebastian grinned. Just for another moment he enjoyed Jim around him, before he got out. He collapsed next to his boss, knowing he had to got up soon again. But for this moment he just wanted to enjoy Jim's company, though it was very sentimental. But after all Sebastian wasn't like Jim. He had sentiments sometimes. And yes, he wished he could stay for once, falling asleep next to Jim, who looked so handsome with the pink in his cheeks. The stroking made him tired and he felt like he would fall asleep soon.  _No,_  he told himself,  _that shall not happen._ He sat up, staring at Jim, hoping he would change their usual arrangement and let him stay.

 

Jim stretched his arms over his head, and sat up as well. He looked at Sebastian for a couple of seconds and frowned. "You can sleep here if you want to, you look tired", he said and got up from the bed. Putting on a black dressing-gown, he sighed. Bored again, now that the fun was over. "I don't feel like sleeping tonight." Jim could go days without sleeping - or eating, if he was working on something interesting. The network was always awake, pulsating with life, and there was always something to be done. His face was blank as he looked at Sebastian over his shoulder, on his way across the corridor to his study. "Sweet dreams, tiger."

 

Well, at least he didn't have to drive home. That was good, right? Sebastian didn't even know, why he was disappointed, that Jim didn't stay with him. He knew his boss and Jim was just not the guy to stay after sex. Probably it was for the best. His sniper collapsed at the bed again, when Jim had left the room. The last time he had shared the bed with another person, one of the women, he had tried to have a serious relationship with, he almost killed her. Not on purpose of course. He had nightmares from war sometimes. And she had been so stupid to try to wake him. His hands had wrapped around her neck automatically and almost, almost he had strangled her. The same accident with Jim would cost Sebastian's life. Probably. Sebastian wrapped the blanket around himself, rolling on the side, where Jim had laid, when they had had sex just a few moments ago. It smelled like his boss. His stomach was sticky from James' sperm. For a moment Sebastian thought he should shower, but then he had fallen asleep already.


	2. Finding distractions

_I’ve made sure that the secret service won’t bother you. Continue as planned._ Jim loved his work – being a spider in a web of criminal organisations, pulling the threads and watch people dance. Normal people are so  _adorable._ He wondered sometimes how it would be, not using his mind, like the rest of the human population seemed to do. Except for this one person. A smile spread slowly across Jim’s face as he watched the screen of his computer, reading a carefully composed blog.  _A study in pink._ How catchy. He tilted his head and started humming softly to himself.  _Sherlock sees right through everyone and everything in seconds_ , he read, and the smile widened. “We’ll see about that, mr Holmes, we’ll see about that…” Jim said quietly and turned his computer off. It was nine o’clock in the morning, and he went downstairs to put a kettle on.

 

Sebastian awoke with a start. Bad dreams as usual, though he couldn't remember much. Just that there was a lot of blood and the bodies of friends and colleagues. Fucking war made that with people, his therapist had said. Well, she hadn't said fucking. He stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was wrong with it, before he finally sat up. Ah. That wasn't his room. Of course not. He fell asleep at Jim's. Rubbing his face, he got up, made his way to the bathroom, that lay next to the bedroom. Once he and Jim had fucked there and Jim usually insisted on Sebastian had to shower before he got his clothes on to drive home. Not yesterday though. Yesterday had been very strange at all. Anyway. Sebastian got a shower. The warm water relaxed his tense muscles. Then he brushed his teeth with the teeth brush, that Jim had in his bathroom for Sebastian (or other pets, Sebastian didn't ask about that, probably for the best). Then finally he got in the clothes of yesterday and made his way downstairs. For a moment he thought about sneaking out of the house like the slut he was, but then again: Things were kinda different at the moment, weren't they? And to be honest he was starving and he hated to make anything without his morning-coffee. Especially driving. He stopped in the door to the kitchen. For some reason he had thought Jim would still work, but unfortunately he had been wrong. There his boss stood, still in the black dressing-gown. “Morning,” Sebastian greeted, changing his mind in this very moment. “I'm driving home or do you have any job for me?”

 

Jim hummed softly as he put a bag of tea in a steaming mug of hot water, slow and balanced in his every move. He didn’t show any reaction to Sebastian entering the room or speaking at all at first, while he poured some sugar in the tea and stirred. Taking a sip, Jim finally looked at his sniper. “No work today”, he said in a low tone of voice, raising his eyebrows. “Don’t you want coffee? I made some for you”, he continued absently and waved a finger towards the coffeemaker. It occurred to him that Sebastian never had stayed the night before, and that they certainly hadn’t had breakfast together. James’ mind was, however, completely occupied with this new, exciting distraction, and  some changed routines was never bad – was it? His mood suddenly seemd to change, swift as always, and he looked at Sebastian again, attentive this time. “I want you to  _stay_  Sebby. Pretty please?” He put on a sarcastic puppy eyed facial expression, knowing that he wasn’t really asking. James Moriarty never really askedfor anything – he just took what he wanted. He always had food in his kitchen, even though he rarely ate it himself, and he waved around the room while sitting down at the kitchen table. "Take what you want for breakfast", he said with another sip at his tea, his mind already slipping away again. Sherlock Holmes. Oh, how he wanted to see him  _dance_... He giggled to himself, completely unaware of his surroundings.  _Sherlock, Sherlock, come out and plaaay!_ This, he thought,  _this_  is going to be  _fun_.

 

Sebastian was surprised, when Jim started talking about coffee, but for a moment he really thought about going anyway. But Jim wouldn't be Jim, if he didn't surprise him. “Okay,” Sebastian said, when he went to the coffeemaker, taking the cup. Hot coffee. That was more important than breakfast at first, but as a man of habits and an army past, the second thing in the morning was breakfast. So he went to the fridge after he drank the half of the coffee, getting out eggs. “When did you eat the last time?” He asked, not sure he would get a honest answer from his boss. They worked with each other long enough and about days sometimes that Sebastian knew about the unhealthy habits of his boss. Sometimes someone had to take care of Jim. He was the person who was mostly around (at least he thought so), so he felt responsible for the smaller man, what was ridiculous in fact.

 

Jim stroke a pale hand over his eyes and looked at Sebastian. “You are disturbing my thoughts. Thin ice,  _darling_ ”, he said and drank the last of his tea. The question got him thinking, though. When had he last eaten? Not that it was important, but still… “I think I had a sandwich the day before yesterday.” Jim tilted his head. Maybe he should eat something. He was going to need all his strength to make this new plan of his work, and however mundane and boring eating was, it did power his mind. He stood up. “Make an egg for me as well, I’ll have a quick shower.” He used the bathroom on the bottom floor, the one with a bath tub in it, even though he was just taking a shower. The criminal looked at the razor blade on the shelf next to the tub, and smiled.  _I’ve found a better distraction now_ , he thought as he washed away the evidence of last night’s sex. Sebastian had gotten quite close to him over the last few months.  _Noone ever gets close to me_ , a voice in his head protested, but he silenced it. _Let him stay_ , he thought.  _I could use some help with this plan, this final problem And when the plan is finished,  I’ll let him go_. Satisfied with this thought, he wrapped himself up in a towel and went back to the kitchen. 

 

Sebastian made Jim and himself the eggs. It was a very quiet work, usually when he made himself breakfast he turn on the CD-player in his kitchen or use at least his earphones, but he had forgotten them yesterday, so he had to work without them. But without music it was quite boring, so he started humming. Suddenly he sang the song he had in the head: “ _Hang your coat on my hook . Let us read the last book. I'll pretend all your demons are gone. Have no fear, do not cry. This is your lullaby. And the hangman will not know._ ” Quietly singing he put two toasts in the toaster. He arranged them on two plates next to the egg, before he put one, where Jim had sat before, and the other one on the other side of the table. He had just put it down with the line “ _So sleep well my true love_ ” on the lips, when Jim came in.

 

Tilting his head slightly, Jim listened to Sebastian singing. “Fiddler’s green?” he asked with a wry smile. He had put on a soft knitted sweater and jeans before entering the kitchen, but he was still barefoot, and his hair was slightly damp from the shower. “Smells good, Sebby”, he said and sat down at the table. Having decided that he would keep his sniper close until the final problem was solved, he paid much more attention to him now than before. He even sounded nice.  _Sentiments_ , a voice in his head hissed, but he protested.  _I get carried away when I work_ , he thought.  _I need Sebastian around to make eggs_. “I’m going on a job interview this afternoon”, he announced and tasted the eggs. They were delicious. He had found the ad about a job offer at St Bartholomew's hospital when he was researching Sherlock, and he had applied right away. The closer, the funnier, the better. IT wasn't very hard, was it? It mostly involved helping people print things. He could do that. For Sherlock, he could. 

 

Jim sounded different. Automatically Sebastian sat up straight, being careful. He tried to read Jim's body language automatically, though he knew that Jim wasn't readable. Not for Sebastian at least. But this nice voice... People became nice to their pets before they put them down, right? At least that was what Sebastian had heard. He had never had a pet. His father's army pension had been spent in alcohol, Sebastian himself had never had the time next to school and sport. Friends had told them, when they put their pets down. They had given them the last treats, while driving them to the doc. Sebastian felt like a pet, just before it would be put down. Fuck, he should have gone, when he had had the chance. But then Jim started from the job interview. His sniper frowned. “Job interview? You? For what? As far as I'm aware you are the most powerful and dangerous man in London, there's no one over you.” If it weren't Jim and if Sebastian didn't see the serious expression in the face of his boss, he would laugh. Woulda... coulda... shoulda. He took a bite from the toast, before a fork full of egg followed.

 

Jim finished his breakfast pretty fast. He wasn’t really hungry, but he felt that he needed food. “Don’t look so  _surprised!_ ” he said in his usual tone of voice - somewhere between sing-song and patronizing superiority - and blinked a few times. He grinned. “I’m gonna be  _Jim_ , working with  _IT-consulting_.” The thought really was amusing. He seldom engaged in his work himself – he usually was just a whisper, a faint connection, someone in the background. Not getting in trouble if something went wrong, no one getting to him. The one and only  _consulting_  criminal. This time, though, he wanted to carry out the plan himself, into every last detail. And oh, what a masterpiece of a plan it would be. He started humming the first movement from Max Bruch's first string quartet and looked at Sebastian again, deep in thougths but with a glimpse in his black eyes. "Do you have plans today, tiger?"

 

Sebastian didn't like that idea, no, he didn't like it at all. The reason was easily explained: Jim was the  _someone_ in the background, never getting himself revealed. That helped him staying out of trouble, what helped Sebastian staying out of trouble, so they both could survive, without being caught. But Jim playing on the stage. No, that wasn't something, Sebastian liked. He saw himself already looking after Jim, playing guardian angel for the mad man. After all he was a sniper, a killer and not a fucking bodyguard. In his story was no place for  _I will always love you_ (he was still angry with the ex, who forced him to watch this fucking movie with her). In a nervous gesture he sucked at his fingers. They tasted bitter from smoking. God, what would he give for a cigarette at the moment. When he realized his own gesture, he stopped it immediately to finish his breakfast, but Jim interrupted him again. Shrugging he answered: “I have a day off, maybe I'm gonna run, maybe I'll do some strength training. Also I'm thinking about going into a pub in the evening.” He didn't lie. Firstly Jim would see it, secondly Jim would send one of his other men to spy on Sebastian. No, lying was certainly no option. “Why? Do you have the need for companionship suddenly?” Sebastian grinned. It was a joke, though he couldn't deny that he hoped, Jim would admit it. Fact was Sebastian liked his boss for a lot of reasons. Jim understood his need for violence and destruction, didn't pity him for his traumatic war-experiences, and, yes, Jim was also a good fuck, didn't matter who of them was top and who was bottom. Maybe Sebastian had never been able to be himself like he could be with Jim. It was enlightening. So, yeah, he hoped to be company for Jim for a few days (probably he would be boring in Jim's eyes very soon anyway).

 

A melody started playing from the kitchen counter, where Jim’s mobile phone lay. It wasn’t “Stayin’ Alive”, though – he had programmed another tune for the number given to him at St Bart’s, so he would know when he had to pick up as IT-Jim. He jumped up from his chair and answered. “Yes? What do you mean? You PROMISED-“ Silence. “Yes, of course, I just have to reschedule some meetings. No problem at aaall! Have a nice day, see you tomorrow!” Jim’s voice sounded cheerful, but his face went white from fury as he hung up.  _Sorry, but we have to move your interview to tomorrow. Is that okay with you? We’re very sorry._ Of course they were. He had planned it all already – what the fuck what he supposed to do with another twenty-four hours? He was so bored. SO  _BORED!_ He took one of the knives from the knife block on the counter, and threw it hard into the wall. It quivered,  just half a metre above Sebastian’s head. “ _What am I supposed to do with another 24 hours, Sebby?!”_ he yelled, before storming out of the kitchen. “They should  _beg_ me to apply for their silly little job!” 

 

When Jim's mobile rang, Sebastian already thought, he could cancel his plans for tonight, especially when he saw how Jim's face changed. He didn't even batter an eye, when the knife almost struck him. For too long he works for Jim, he knew his temper. And until now Jim had never hurt him too much. This knowledge and Jim's whole behavior today made him following his job. The bravery of the soldier. Death wish was the better term. “Yes, they should,” he answered Jim's last words calmly. He was honest. Jim was the smartest man, he'd ever met. To get someone like him to work for you, was probably more honor than you deserve. “But I have a few nice ideas, what you could do with these 24 hours.” Sebastian actually had an idea. Not just sex, no, that would be too boring for Jim. In fact it combined Jim's wish for distraction with Sebastian's need for a drink and violence.

 

Jim stopped in the hallway and took a few deep breaths. “I bet you do,  _tiger_ ”, he hissed, still pissed off, eager to take it out on something. That something was often Sebastian – the sniper even seemed to like it sometimes.  _He’s almost as fucked up as you_ , he thought before turning to Sebby. “So, what did you have in mind? Hm?” His black eyes glimmered dangerously, like bottomless wells, and he felt how his senses sharpened from the expectation. Yes, he was expecting something good. He was bored and angry, but his sniper was here, and it would all be okay. 

 

Sebastian grinned like a shark, when he came closer to Jim. “I bet you've never been in a drinking hole, have you, Jim?” His voice was low, almost purring. “No, no, you are too fancy for that and even you have been in one, I'm pretty sure it was just to get one of your clients or men, but this time...” Sebastian's eyes wandered down at the smaller man. “This time we'll go as ordinary customers. Have you ever seen me in a fair fight, love? No, weapons except my hands? I'm pretty sure, you'd love to see that.” Now the sniper stood in front of his boss, leaning forward to kiss him shortly and roughly. “And probably we will find another distraction after that.” The tone in his voice promised sex. Hard, dirty sex.

 

Jim answered the grin and nodded slowly. “An illegal fight club? Dear my, Sebby, dear my.” He answered the kiss, and then pushed his sniper hard, pinning him to the wall. “I actually own a few of these drinking holes. It’s a good business.” Leaning in really close, Jim placed a kiss on Sebastian’s cheek in a very dominant gesture. “I want that. Fight for me, tiger”, he breathed and smiled happily, chuckling a bit before stepping away from his sniper. Of course, no one on these places knew how he looked like – he was just a name, carefully whispered, and most of his employees didn’t even know who they were working for. He wouldn’t need to put on a suit to go there – his black jeans and black knitted pullover with nothing under it would do. He took his shoes on and grabbed his sunglasses. “You drive, dear.”

 

“Of course, boss,” Sebastian answered, still grinning. “But can we go to my flat first?” He pointed at his leather-pants. “I'm not really in combat cloth.” Actually he thought about his old army pants with the desert camouflage, one of the few things he had stolen from the army, before they had kicked his ass for doing his job better than everyone else. Of course not in the legal way. Human rights. When you were in war and breaking human rights and laws, you were doing it for your comrades and friends and yes, even for your own shitty life. They didn't even give him his deserved pension. That was the reason why he ended up with Jim at first. Jim paid better than everyone else, not that Sebastian needed all the money he got. He just took it for bad times. Also people thought money made loyalty. That might be truth for the most people but not for Sebastian. He was loyal to Jim, because Jim understood and used him in the way they both needed it.

 

Jim shrugged and went out the door. “Well, as I said – you drive.” He tossed a set of car keys to Sebastian. The keys went to one of his more discrete cars – a white Audi R5 2013 with tinted windows. “Don’t just stand there, Sebbyyy!” he said in his childish tone of voice over his shoulder, already on his way to the garage. 

 

Sebastian followed his boss in the garage. The car was found fast, just a click on the key, seeing where the lamps turn on. When he was in, he positioned the seat, the wheel and the mirrors, so he could drive perfectly. Jim was much faster ready of course, but it was about his and Sebastian's own health and safety, so the sniper didn't fuck around. Finally they were on the road, not that they needed long to drive. They didn't need long to Sebastian's flat in a less fancy neighborhood, though he had lived worse already. “Do you wanna stay or come up with me?” His flat was spartan, but at least clean.

 

Jim pouted while thinking. After a couple of seconds, a grin spread across his face, and he jumped out of the car. “I can’t miss a chance of seeing you take your clothes off, can I?” He followed Sebastian to his apartment and sat down on his bed, waiting for him to get done. Looking around the place, he frowned. He didn’t like the thought of his sniper living here, for some reason. He would probably stay a lot at Jim’s now anyway, with the new plan taking form… “Move in with me, Moran.” It wasn’t a proposal, and nothing romantic whatsoever with it – just plain practical thinking. Jim uttered the words with the same tone of voice as he would use when he talked about the rainy weather, and he studied his nails carefully before looking at Sebastian to see his reaction. 

 

Sebastian just got out of his pants, when he heard the... yeah, what? He turned around, slowly, trying to think, but there were no thoughts whatsoever. The blood rushed through his ears, he could hear that. Then he shook the head slowly. “What's going on, Jim?” Jim had behaved so strange since the morning. Well, in fact since Sebastian had killed the guy last night. Not that he would complain, but he was... worried? Yeah. Nervous, too. He waited for the bite of a snake or a spider, a bite that still didn't come. “Did something happen, that you want me that close at the moment?” He remembered the pets, before they got put down. “Or did you plan to murder me?” Sebastian laughed, though he didn't feet like it.

 

Jim laughed, but it wasn’t a very happy laugh. “Getting sentimental now, are we?” he asked and stood up, his hands in his pockets. “I’ll be needing you closer to me for my next plan, of course. I usually don’t do field work, so I’ll need my sniper if things go wrong.” He tilted his head. “If I wanted you dead, Sebby, you wouldn’t be breathing.” His voice wasn’t bitter or angry, just coldly indifferent. A sudden grin warmed his face. “Come on, tiger, I was promised a fight!” He didn't say anything about his new plan, the final problem. Why would he? It concerned only him, and Sherlock, and Sebastian would try to stop it if he knew what Jim planned. Sweet, fucked up Sebby. Would he be sad? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Jim didn't like these thoughts - they were uninvited, and he pushed them away again. He was looking forward to the fight. 

 

Of course it was just part of a plan, of a little game, but still Sebastian had the feeling that wasn't the whole truth. His instincts told him that and if he trusted anything in his head, it would be his instincts. They had saved him often enough. Afghanistan, Iraq. He wouldn't live anymore, if they weren't right. He growled, the only answer, Jim got from him to his whole monologue. Instead of saying anything Sebastian got out underwear of his wardrobe, his army-pants and a simple, black, sleeveless shirt, that revealed just the tale of the tiger that was tattooed into his skin and that ended right above his ass. Then he took a sports bag. If he had to move in with Jim, he wanted to have the most important stuff with him: The rest of his guns, a Glock 17c and a FN Five-seveN, a knife, that he got on a vacation through India, the same vacation he decided to get that tattoo on his back, and clothes under that he could hide the weapons. He didn't have a chance to get out of this whole moving in plan, he knew that. When he was finally ready he turned back to Jim, mumbling: “You'll be the death of me.” And probably he was right.

 

Jim chuckled in response and stood up. His hand swiftly caressed Sebastian’s cheek when he passed him on his way out. “Come along, Seb!” He took the stairs down to the garage and took the shotgun seat in the car. “Are there even any fight clubs open at this hour? It’s 10 am”, he said, frowning. He hadn’t thought of this before, and he would be very disappointed if the fight was cancelled. His voice turned childish and demanding. “I want a fight!” 

 

Before Sebastian followed Jim out of the flat, he remembered his earphones and took them with him. Just in case. Then he followed Jim. When he sat in the car, he looked at the clock. Yes, it was very early. He closed the eyes to remember his standard places, one should be open at this clock, but probably it wasn't that full at this time. “Maybe we'll have a little to wait, but I can drink a water, before I'll fight.” He hadn't drunk anything except the coffee in a long while. Dehydration wasn't a good thing, so maybe it was for the best. “And you can make a few bets, if you want.” Sebastian winked at his boss. “Probably the most have forgotten me, so they would think that the man with a lots of muscles will beat me, but we,” Sebastian lowered his voice, “we know the truth. And it's fun to see the disappointment in the face of a few assholes, isn't it?”

 

Jim stared sullenly at Sebastian for a few seconds, but then he slowly started to nod, and a smile spread across his face. “Don’t go too hard on him, tiger”, he said, but his eyes sparkled at the thought of lethal violence, and he giggled. He hummed for himself all the way to the illegal club, where they parked outside and said a password. It was one of Jim’s places, so of course he knew the password. A few people looked at them when they entered the dim room, but not for very long. “When can the fight begin? Is it when you find yourself an opponent?” 

 

“Yes,” Sebastian answered the question. This time he went forward to the bar, telling the barkeeper he wanted a water, before he asked: “Are any fighters here already?” The barkeeper, not the chatting type, pointed at two guys. Both were taller than Sebastian, more muscles, but probably slow and Sebastian didn't want to start from their IQ. He clicked with the tongue, before he turned his face to Jim. “Would you like, if I made more than one fight?” He let a little bit distance between them. An illegal fight club was a men place, people could think he was a sissy, if he showed his attraction to Jim. Not that it wouldn't fit their plan. It smelled like cigarettes and cheap alcohol here and it made Sebastian feeling home. He put out his cigarettes. “Would you mind?” He asked his boss, when he took one between his teeth.

 

The oddly ordinary-looking consulting criminal shook his head. “Can’t you fight them both at once?” he grinned – that would even the fight out, making it a bit harder for Sebastian. But not impossible. The question was, would the bookmaker allow it? Jim frowned a bit. He didn’t like when people smoked, but he loved the smell of it on his sniper. So yes, he would mind, but at the same time no, he wouldn’t.  “Give me one, if you’re going to smoke I want to as well. It has been ages since my last one.” Yes, he had smoked before. He liked it, it calmed his mind, but he didn’t want to be addicted – as Sherlock was. Poor consulting detective, having all these vices. He produced a lighter from nowhere, and held it up in front of Sebastian.

 

When Jim lit his cigarettes, Sebastian took a drag, so it wouldn't die down again, before he gave it to Jim. Then he took another one, let Jim lit it, took a drag. The bitter taste filled his mouth, but he didn't mind. He liked it. For a moment he closed the eyes, enjoying it. “I'm not sure that is possible,” he answered Jim's question finally. Opening his eyes, he turned back to the guys. Yes, he could possible beat them... His water came. He gulped down it in one. Then he wiped his mouth. Putting the glass on the bar, he walked to one of the bookmakers with the face of a weasel. “Hey Smith,” he greeted him, knowing from the good old days.   
“Sebastian,” Smith answered. Except Jim nobody shortened his name and even if they did, Sebastian would probably kill them. “You weren't here in a long time.”  
“I was busy,” Sebastian replied simply. “I wanted to ask you, if it's possible two fight both giants.”  
Smith laughed. He smelled like cheap whiskey and cigars like always. “Both? You are out of practice and...”  
“...Is it possible?” Sebastian's tone didn't let Smith another chance than to answer.  
“Yeah, yeah, but... Sebastian... you were the best once... Is your death wish that big?”  
“It's cute, that you are worried, but I want to.” Yes, he wanted to impress Jim. Yes, it was stupid, but hey, bravery of the soldier, right?

 

James bet a lot of money on his sniper – of course he did, as if anyone else would win the fight? – and sat down at one of the shabby tables, ordering a Guinness. He almost never drank beer anymore, but it tasted good once in a while, and he wouldn’t even think of trying the cheap whiskey that the bar was offering. Snobby? Yes, he might be a snob, but he also was the most dangerous man in London. He could afford to be snobby. Jim was getting slightly bored again, and he waited impatiently for the fight to begin. 

 

The cage wasn't big, not much space to move for the big ones, the giants, how Sebastian called them in his mind. He limbered up, before the fight started, of course he did, he wasn't stupid. His eyes wandered to Jim at the bar. Beer. Probably Sebastian had never seen his boss drinking beer. Grinning he turned the face to the cage again. Concentration. Then the doors were opened, the fighters got in. Sebastian jumped from one foot to the other, looking from one man to the other. “Hmm, big ones, aren't ya? And these muscles... You both have a lot to compensate, right?” Yes, he made them angry, but it wasn't without a plan. When they were angry, they would be careless, they just would want to hurt them and Sebastian knew how he could use that. Strength and height wasn't what made a fighter, strategy and knowledge about the human body did. Sebastian had both. He had trained Martial Arts in the army. It always could happen that you loose your weapons or got kidnapped, so it was good to know how to fight without them.  
“What do you mean?” Wow, the right one was too stupid, to notice that Sebastian made a joke about the size of his penis.

   “He thinks we have small dicks.”  
Sebastian checked out their trousers. He was probably not that wrong.

   The stupid one got red. How cute. The referee gave the signal to start, and the stupid giant wanted to punch Sebastian.  _Take care of your eyes_ , the sniper thought, while he was crouching down under the arm, reaching out his feet and pulling with them the feet of the stupid one, who almost fell, but then the other one attacked Sebastian. He himself almost fell, when he leaned back to escape the knee that would have met his face. Instead he did a somersault on the ground. His legs pulled the leg with that the not-idiot had tried to kick him so he lost his balance and fell. Sweat ran down Sebastian's face. It was hot here, the air was thick. But he had fought in the desert. This was nothing for him. He just stood again, when the next punch from the idiot came. Sebastian took his wrist and placed his other hand under the elbow. Then he pulled the wrist down, while he punched the elbow, so the bones gave up. The idiot screamed, when a white peace came through the skin of the bend of his elbow, but Sebastian didn't have time to focus on this sweet sound or the blood. The not-idiot had used the time to get up again and kicked him in the stomach. For a moment Sebastian couldn't breath, but when he saw the not-idiot coming to him (the idiot cried at the wall of the cage). Sebastian ducked under his punch, before he punched back. His fist met the face of the other guy at the nose. They danced around each other. One tried to punch or kick the other, the other drew aside. But then all of sudden an arm wrapped around Sebastian's throat. He had missed to pay attention to the idiot, who's healthy arm pressed the breath out of the sniper.

   “You broke my arm, you fucking faggot.” Sebastian smelled cheap whiskey that the idiot had drunk before the fight. You didn't drink before a fight...

   The other one wanted to take his chance to punch Sebastian, but in the last moment the sniper could push off from the ground and kick him in the crotch. The not-idiot got to the ground, while Sebastian took the had of the idiot and bit in it until he tasted blood. He let him go. Of course, then he turned around, to punch him in the face, while his other hand grabbed the elbow, digging the thumb in the open wound. The cry sounded like from an animal, but Sebastian didn't care, until he had him on his knees, begging. The other hand free he got the hand of his other combatant, who wanted to punch him, while he was distracted. He overstretched it, too, and just a few seconds later both of them were begging and giving up. Sebastian let them both go first out of the cage, when they opened the door again.

   He ignored the cheering, when he went back to the bar. His legs felt weak from the adrenaline and he wanted nothing more than a beer and a kiss from Jim. After he had ordered the first, he gave a fuck about the homophobic idiots here. Digging his fingers in Jim's skin he grabbed his chin to pull him closer. The kiss wasn't nice. It was a rough kiss, pressing lips on lips, biting in Jim's lower lip.

 

There was rock music playing in the background, some band he hadn’t heard but yet sounded strangely familiar. Maybe it was on Sebastian’s playlist or something. Jim smoked his cigarette pretty fast, enjoying the start of the fight. His sniper looked so small next to the two other men – small, but not in any way fragile. A grin spread over the mastermind’s face – this was going to be good. And it was. Of course it was. Sebastian Moran was a master when it came to killing, and he knew how to make even a sloppy fight like this into a piece of art. Some of the guys on the tables near Jim covered their eyes and made disgusted faces when Sebastian broke the first giant’s arm, and they gave Jim strange looks when he chuckled. His tiger was doing very well, yes, very well indeed, and it turned him on. The fight was soon over, and Jim took a sip of his beer while he waited for Sebastian to come around. The kiss surprised him a little, but in a good way, and he answered it right away. “Good boy, tiger”, he purred and took another sip of his beer. Maybe he should drink beer more often – it wasn’t as bad as he remembered. Or maybe it just tasted good because of the violence. The bookmaker walked around and gave people their money. Jim got quite a lot of bills, which he used as a fan when turning to Sebastian again. “That plan of yours, Sebby… Didn’t it have a second part?” he asked seductively, his eyes still sparkling from the fight.

 

Sebastian gulped down his beer in one, before he smashed the glass on the bar. Of course it didn't break, he knew how he had to use his strength. Then he turned back to his boss. His blue eyes sparkled as Jim's. “Yes, it had,” he answered, stroking Jim's cheek. He licked a few drops from his own lips, before he leaned forward to lick over Jim's. “And believe me, I won't forget it.” He paid their beer. Of course Jim himself could have done that, he had just earned a lot, but to be honest Sebastian didn't have to worry about money either. Since he had met Jim. “Let us go,” his tone was commanding, the tone of a colonel, who was used to people following his orders. Though Jim wasn't like the most people, but this time, yes, this time even he couldn't deny the order. Sebastian would punish him. The beer, the adrenaline, it made Sebastian careless and brave and brash.

 

Jim raised his eyebrows at the commanding tone in his sniper’s voice, but let it pass without complaining. For now. “Getting all tough and confident, are we?” he asked, but his voice was amused rather than irritated, and he smiled wryly. He stood up and let Sebastian pay for their beer, before following him out of the place. The other men made sure not to make eye contact with them as they leaved, and Jim couldn't blame them – the two criminals were, after all, kind of psycho. “Drive fast, Seb!” he demanded when taking a seat in the car, and chuckled elatedly. He was in the mood for playing, and that could be really good or really bad. Usually both. 

 

The demand wasn't necessary. Sebastian didn't want to be on the street a minute longer than necessary. Fuck, he needed Jim so fucking much. Probably he broke a few traffic rules, but he didn't give a fuck, when they were at Jim's place finally. Or their place? At least he should live with Jim now, shouldn't he start to think about this house as home? Not that he had called his flat home. Home had never been a real term for Sebastian, but it was okay. He was used to it and to be honest he didn't even know how to settle down for real. Even with Jim he would never settle down. There was always the danger, they had to run away from here, from the police, from some of Jim's clients. It was this danger that made him careful, made him to the best goddamn killer (yes, he knew he was, because Jim would never take the second best) in London, maybe in the whole world.

 

Jumping out of the car, James grabbed Sebastian’s hand and pulled him towards the house. He could get his stuff later, when they were done playing. Well inside the house, he stopped in the hallway and looked at his sniper,  _deducing_ him, as Sherlock would say. It was no fun, though – he didn’t find out anything he didn’t already know. He laughed and left the hallway, going into the living room to pour himself a whiskey, and sat down on the couch. Jim patted the couch next to him, to invite Moran to sit next to him, but he put his glass down on the table just in case things would get more rough. 

 

Sebastian ignored the invitation. With his sharky smile on his lips he came to Jim, stopped just in front of him. In the same movement, he squatted down between Jim's legs, he spread them. After that one of his hands rested at Jim's hip, while the other lay down at his boss crotch. Even an idiot would know, what he wanted to do, but Jim was no idiot, so the ex-soldier  _knew_ Jim read his intention. Slowly, just to tease Jim, he unbuttoned the jeans of his boss, still watching the pale face, not wanting to miss one reaction. Sebastian was good enough in opening trousers to do it without watching his fingers, that teased Jim now and the with pressing against his crotch.

 

Jim observed Sebastian’s moves and anticipated what he was going to do, which gave him a fraction of a second to take control over his physical reactions before they revealed his thoughts to the sniper. He looked calmly deep into Sebby’s eyes as his trousers were unbuttoned, and allowed himself to grow hard under the well-trained fingers. Tilting his head, he gave Sebastian a crooked smile. “You better do something about that as well, tiger”, he said, casting a hinting glance at his own crotch. 

 

Sebastian grinned, when he answered: “Yes, sir.” He knew Jim liked, when he used these respectful forms of address. Then he unzipped the jeans, pulling them down, while he pushed Jim's shirt up. First he placed his mouth on Jim's hip, kissing a small spot, biting in it playfully, before he finally got down to Jim's crotch. He didn't take care of Jim's underwear, before he licked about the fabric under that he felt Jim's cock. Sebastian started to suck it, still with the underwear separating his mouth from the skin of his boss. He wanted to play and his games were dirty and slightly sadistic today. His tongue pressed against the underwear, until it was wet, then finally he pulled it down, enjoying every inch of skin he revealed. Then finally he put Jim in his mouth, sucking and playing with his own tongue. Sebastian's big hands slid from Jim's hips down his thighs and forward to the testicles of the Irish man. Though he himself was so fucking hard already, he played with them, sucking Jim's cock, just until Moriarty almost came. Then he leaned back, the smile of a devil on the lips. “I wanna see you on all fours, boss.”

 

This was one of the things Sebastian Moran was really good at. Jim put one of his hands on the back of the other man’s neck, and clutched the fabric of the couch with the other. He was so close to coming, so close to seeing stars dance before his eyes when all of a sudden Sebastian stopped, and he glared at the kneeling man. “I bet you do”, he answered teasingly, before taking a leap forward and pushing the sniper down, pinning him to the floor on the soft rug in front of the couch. “But you have to ask  _nicely_ , tiger”, he purred, eyes all black, and bit into the soft skin on Sebby’s neck. One of his hands trailed down his body, stopping at his crotch, carefully and teasingly palming at it. 

 

Suddenly Sebastian was on his back. The impact didn't hurt that much, he knew how to fall. Jim wasn't heavy, but heavy enough to pin him on the rug. Though Sebastian could change the situation very fast again, but Jim should think he had the power, just for a moment. His sniper moaned, when he felt the teeth in his skin, the hand at his crotch. “Hmm,” he made, enjoying the palming, before he pushed Jim a little bit away. “Please, boss, I would like to see you on all fours,” he repeated himself in his most charming voice. “Could you please do that for me?”

 

Jim sat up, straddling Sebastian on the floor, and made a dramatic thinking gesture with his hand around his chin. "Hmm..." Then he shrugged, and grinned. “Oh- _kay_  then, sexy boy”, he answered and pulled his own shirt off before standing on all four next to Moran. “Like this, Sebby, sunshine?” he asked and fluttered his eyelashes, pouting a little. 

 

“Yes, like this,” Sebastian grinned, getting up himself to get undressed. He was still wearing the sweaty military trousers and his shirt, that fell piece for piece on the couch. Not until he was finished, he looked at Jim. He positioned himself behind his boss with an evil plan in his mind. “You look very good from here,” he purred, kissing down Jim's spine to his tailbone, but instead of fucking Jim right now, he spread the cheeks of the Irish man, massaging his entry, before his first finger slipped into Jim. His other hand rested again at Jim's hip to stabilize him in an emergency. Not that Sebastian believed, Jim would loose the control about his body in this way, but better safe than sorry. Carefully (more careful than he had to be) Sebastian stretched Jim, before he put a second finger in him. He moved them forth and back, while he kissed Jim's back again. Ohhh, he could only imagine how much Jim needed him now.

 

Jim bent his arms and leaned on his elbows, his forehead touching the rug. “You son of a  _bitch_ ”, he breathed. He could hear the grin in his sniper’s voice, and it didn’t exactly make things better. He wanted to become angry, wanted to punish the other man for his cockiness, but he couldn’t, it felt too  _good_ , too  _damn_ good. His hands clutched at the rug, and his body automatically followed Sebastian’s movements, to increase the body contact. “ _Someone_ knows which buttons to press”, Jim said amused, and grinned down in the rug. He had had plenty of pets during his life, but Sebastian was one of the best. He was just  _so_ changeable, almost like Jim himself. And, yeah, a pretty good playmate as well. He couldn't help himself, but chuckled.  

 

Sebastian clicked with his tongue, when heard the insult. Of course it didn't make him angry, comments about his family made him barely angry. His view of them was too low, but still he had to punish Jim for that, teach him respect, when he was bottoms. “For this comment, you'll have to wait more,” Sebastian growled to sound angry, before he bit Jim in the neck. A little bit harder than usual, something between teasing and painful. Meanwhile he put the third finger in James. The boss looked really god in this position, they should do that more often. Sebastian licked his lips, while he moved his fingers, spread them, he avoided the prostate on purpose, that was Jim's treat for being such a good boy after this. So he prepared Jim a few minutes, before he pulled back again to position himself so he could fuck his boss. And he did. When he took his cock into Jim his fingers dug in Jim's hip, stabilizing the both of them.

 

Oh, being punished, was he? Jim chuckled again, and closed his eyes when Sebastian bit his neck. He liked it like that – rough, not a trace of sentimental cuddly love stuff, just pain and pleasure all mixed up together. After all, wasn’t that his life in a nutshell? Pain and pleasure, pleasure and pain, one after another, until it all felt the same way. Which was nothing. He didn’t feel anything anymore. It didn’t really bother him anymore, though  – why should it? It was practical in his choice of occupation. He moaned softly when he felt Sebastian’s cock inside of him, a slight sting of sweet pain despite the preparation. “Harder, Sebby!” he commanded, but soon remembered his place. “ _Please_ , colonel”, he added, loving the kinkiness in the words. 

 

“Good boy,” Sebastian complimented Jim on his choice of words, before fucking him harder. His nails dug deeper in the soft skin of Jim's hips. His head was empty, filled with the pleasure of the sex. It was amazing. Just instincts, skin on skin, the delicious sounds Jim made, while Sebastian fucked him as hard as he could. Finally he could free one of his hands, while the other still hold Jim. His free hand, the right one, wrapped around Jim, grabbing his cock. Quickly it slid up and down, while Sebastian's cock stroke the prostate again and again and again. Sebastian himself panted and moaned and groaned himself. He wouldn't make it long anymore.

 

Jim’s attention wasn’t as strict anymore, and he didn’t anticipate that Sebastian would touch his erection again. It made him gasp loudly, and the double stimulation of his senses made it feel like an electric current passed through his body, making his back bending towards Sebastian to improve the angle even more. “Oh…  _Yes_ ”, he breathed/moaned, and came explosively. 

 

When Jim wrapped tighter around him, it was the last stimulation Sebastian had needed, so he came in his boss. Slightly exhausted from the fight and the sex, he slid out of Jim, before he rolled on the rug next to him. Just a few inches from Jim he lay, staring at his boss, whose cheeks were still a little bit pink, his hair was stuck in all directions. Probably Sebastian didn't look more respectable, but he didn't have a mirror and in fact he gave a fuck. His eyes almost shut, but then he remembered, why it was such a fucking bad idea from Jim to let Sebastian move in here. All tiredness fall off Sebastian. Jim shouldn't know about the nightmares, he would think Sebastian was weak and would dump him. No, Jim wasn't allowed to see that. “It's a bad idea to move in together,” he told Jim, trying to think about a good excuse.

 

Jim raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Are you afraid that I’ll wear you out, tiger?” He stood up and stretched his neck, looking at the mess they had made. They needed to wash the carpet. Glancing at Sebastian, he frowned and put his hands on his hips. “What, are you serious?” He didn’t understand, and he hated not understanding. Sebastian’s whole body language had screamed for Jim to come closer, to be around more. And now he didn’t want to move in with him? What had he missed? He tilted his head. “I want you to live here. I know that  _you_ want to live here.” His tone of voice was cold now. Jim didn't want to be rude to Sebastian, but he got irritated by the mixed signals sent from the sniper. "What's the problem?"

 

Sebastian chuckled. It was a cold laughter. Yes, he wanted to live with Jim and still he couldn't risk it. “Come on, Jim, be honest to yourself. We aren't the type of guys who move in together.” Jim's hands were warm, so different than his voice, his whole personality. “You wouldn't like to have me around.” It was a part of the truth, somehow. Sebastian thought about his ex, the one he almost strangled to death. He sat up, not able to see in Jim's face. Fuck. Why hadn't he said that in the beginning? That would have been easier, right?  _No_ , a voice in his head said, a voice who sounded very much like Jim's,  _no, no, no, tiger, it's always hard, you just tried to enjoy a little bit hope._ A deadly mistake, no question.

 

James Moriarty never hired anyone without triple-checking their background. Of course he had done the same with Sebastian, his right hand, the assassin he hired for the really difficult hits. He sat down next to his sniper and took his hand in his both. He wasn’t much for casual skin contact, but he knew that normal humans found it comforting, and he actually could be comforting and human once in a while. “Do you seriously think that you would strangle me, Sebby? Kill me when I’m asleep, as you did with that ex-girlfriend of yours?” He tilted his head and looked into Sebastian’s eyes. No, he couldn’t bare the intimacy. He stood up again, letting the sniper’s hand go, and chuckled as he walked to the kitchen, shaking off the sentiment. “I would like to see you try”, he said over his shoulder as he left the room.

 

When Jim took his hand, it was strange. It really was, but at the same time Sebastian wanted more, needed more, but then Jim started to talk again and Sebastian should have known it. He should have known that Jim knew. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! The sniper leaned back again, until he lay down at the rug again, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what to say or to think. In fact he should be happy, that Jim didn't think he was weak, just because of some war nightmares, right? Yes. Sebastian sat up again. The glass that Jim forgot on the table next to the couch smiled at him. He crawled to it and drank the whiskey in one.  _Alcohol makes everything better_ , his father would say and probably he wasn't that wrong. The warm feeling, the taste of alcohol calmed Sebastian, though it wasn't his brand. He liked the cheap stuff, that would kill you sooner than this fancy stuff. At least it felt like it would.

 

Jim took a glass of water in the kitchen, before returning to the living room. He frowned when he looked at Sebastian. “You can go to the pub if you want to. I have some work to do.” And with these words, he disappeared up the stairs to his (theirs, now) bedroom, taking a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt on before going to his study. He shut the door tight behind him, implying that he didn’t want to be disturbed, and started working. He counted on getting the job at St Bart’s – he knew that he was overqualified of it. Of course he was, he run the whole goddamn town, not exactly the everyday regular IT guy. 

 

Yeah, the pub sounded great at the moment. Sebastian got dressed in his old clothes, before he went back to the garage to get his stuff. He showered, before he decided that going out was the best at the moment. In jeans, hoodie and an old brown leather-jacket he left the house, to drive with his motorcycle to the next pub. Hours later he could rid of a very clinging woman, who tried to flirt with him. Usually he wouldn't mind. He was a flirty guy, but today he just wanted to sit there and drink and not think about anything. So at some point he told her, that he had to go home, because his “girlfriend” would wait. A lie that wasn't hard for him to say, even he was fucking drunk at this point. He had lost counting his drinks after the third whiskey and beer. Usually he would risk to take his motorcycle back home, but it had been a while since had been that drunk, so he decided that a cab was much better. Almost he had told the cabby the wrong address, still thinking he would go back in his own flat, but then he corrected himself. He leaned back at his seats, staring at the city, they passed. Jim wouldn't be happy to see his sniper so drunk, probably...

 

Jim worked, and worked, not noticing how fast the hours passed. After what felt like two minutes, he heard a noise from downstairs, and he looked at the watch on his computer screen. Half past two AM. What the fuck were Sebby doing out so late? He left his study and went down the stairs, crossing his arms over his chest at the chilly wind from the door just closing behind his sniper. He was drunk. Not like whimsy-drunk, no, he was not-being-able-to-stand-straight-drunk. And for Sebastian, a man who was hardly effected by alcohol, that was a lot. “Well, I said you could go to the pub, but… Really? Really, Sebastian?” He shook his head. “Don’t break your neck on your way to the bedroom, tiger”, he added and went upstairs again to continue working. He wasn’t really finished yet.

 

“I... I don't break my neck, I'm fine,” Sebastian answered. His tongue felt strange in his mouth. His head felt like he had taken a ride in a very heavy roller coaster. Just for a moment he closed the eyes, before he opened them again to follow Jim upstairs. He didn't know how, because it felt like he would go through water, but actually he caught up with Jim at the end of the stairs. Sebastian's mind broke off and he grabbed Jim's wrist. “You should go to bed, too,” he told Jim in a slurred English. “Tomorrow is an important day for you and... you shouldn't look like you haven't slept for two days.” The ex-soldier managed a little smirk, knowing that Jim could throw him from the stairs, what would probably be Sebastian's death in his drunken state.

 

Jim was just going to hit Sebastian for trying to interrupt his work, when he thought a second  time about it. He nodded. “You’re right”, he said calmly and went to the bedroom together with Sebastian. It felt so domestic, in a way, but Jim put up with it for now. “If you snore when you’re drunk,  _you’re_  not going to strangle  _me_.” He chuckled and grinned to Sebastian before  taking off his clothes and crawling into the bed. He often slept naked. When he lay his head on the pillow, he felt how tired he really was. Yes, letting Sebastian move in here was a good idea. The sniper would make sure that he slept and ate properly, keeping him alive until the final problem was solved.  _Until I  don’t need to stay alive anymore_ , he thought, and felt a weird kind of relief in the thought. “Are you coming here or what?” he asked Sebastian, without opening his eyes. 

 

Drunk Sebastian struggled a little bit with his clothes, while he tried to get out of them, but finally he got it. For a moment the logical part of his brain told him, what an idiot he was to make Jim sleeping in one bed with him. Fortunately his drunk mind was hoping that the amount of alcohol in his blood would make him sleep like a baby. So he finally lay down next to Jim, turning his face to his boss, while he got one of the blankets above his body. A part of him wanted to wrap an arm about Jim, to kiss him good night, but then again it was Jim, who struggled with too much body contact, when it wasn't about the sex. Though Sebastian was so fucking tired and drunk, he stared at Jim without falling asleep. This day he had risked his life enough. You should sleep, tiger, or he will notice you are not sleeping, said this voice in his mind, this soft, threatening voice that sounded so much like Jim's.

 

That sound, the sound of Sebastian breathing, was not right.  _Too fast and shallow_ , Jim thought.  _He is not asleep_. He opened his eyes and rolled over to face Sebastian. “Aren’t you tired, Sebby?” he asked in a surprisingly soft tone of voice. Then he rolled his eyes, not waiting for an answer, and rolled over again, placing himself very close to Sebastian with his back against the sniper’s stomach. “Spoon me”, he ordered. “You can’t even  _dream_ of killing me. You’re too protective.” He spoke easily, without emotion in his voice, just indifferently stating facts. Jim closed his eyes again – maybe they could get some sleep now.

 

Sebastian followed the order. Of course he did, but he had to chuckle about Jim's commentary. “Too protective, hmm?” Yes, maybe too protective about Jim, probably. “If you ask my fellow soldiers, I'm sure they would say something else.” They would use a lot of words for Sebastian, but  _protective_ wasn't a part of it. Yes, some would agree with Jim, the ones, Sebastian had started with. They had been his friends, but after he had lost them to war, suicide and PTSD, he hadn't cared about the ones who came after them. At some point you had to become hard, if you wanted to live. He felt how his thoughts got slower and slower, his eyes closed and opened faster and faster. Before he felt totally asleep he kissed Jim between neck and ear. “Good night, boss.”


	3. Moving together and getting a job

Jim actually fell asleep quite fast. He usually took almost an hour to fall asleep, but now it only took a few minutes. Maybe it was good for him to have his protective sniper around.

   He woke up at 7 AM, wide awake, and tried to get out of the bed without waking Sebastian up. After last night, the taller man probably needed every minute of his sleep. Maybe he would even still be drunk when he woke up – Jim didn’t know, he had never seen Sebastian like that before, so drunk. He opened one of the closets and picked the outfit for the interview. It was clearly gay, and not nearly as fancy as his normal work clothes. He sighed – he missed the feeling of the Westwood.

 

It was a few minutes after Jim had gotten up. Sebastian turned to the other side. Explosions. Shooting. Someone stubbed out his cigarettes on his forearms. Death. Darkness. Torture. His fists clenched. The eyes wandered under the eyelid hectically. In his dreams the Taliban who had caught him in his the time he served the military had all the same face and it wasn't the face of a Taliban at all. No, the Taliban who had kept Sebastian imprisoned had had dark hair, dark eyes and a dark beard, a real beard, this face had grey-blue eyes, dull from alcohol, blond hair and a blond five o'clock shadow, the strong jawline of the Moran-family and his breath... it smelled like cheap whiskey, when he hit Sebastian with a whip, that had been used by the Taliban. Sebastian awoke with a start, fighting against the blanket, that felt like chains around his body.

 

Jim quietly walked out of the room. Sebastian wouldn’t want him to see his nightmares, and he couldn’t help with them anyways. He made a mental note about the fact that the nightmares didn’t start until he had left the bed, and walked down the stairs to make a cup of tea. Glancing into the living room when passing by, he chuckled at the mess they had made yesterday – someone should come by soon to pick up the carpet for cleaning. Oh Sebastian. Such a good killer, such a mental wreck. The kettle boiled, and he sat down at the kitchen table – his underwear became clearly visible over the waistband of his trousers when he sat down, a bright yellow pair. IT-Jim would be clearly gay. Hopefully they weren’t too homophobic at St Bart’s.  

 

Finally Sebastian awoke totally. Sweat was running down his forehead, dropping on the blanket. Was it just sweat? Sebastian hoped so. He didn't cry usually, not even after nightmares. Sometimes, yes, but not as often as other people would cry. Jim wasn't there anymore, maybe it was better that way. Still panting from the nightmare Sebastian got up, brushing the sweaty hair back. He voiced a curse under his breath, when he remembered that he had forgotten to get his things in. Anyway. Before he sneaked downstairs and into the garage to get his stuff, he took on the clothes from yesterday. Maybe he should get the rest of his stuff, while Jim had his interview. Job interview. The sniper chuckled. It still sounded so absurd. It was the kettle, that let him stop, when he was downstairs. He should ask Jim, where he should put his clothes probably. Living with Jim Moriarty, that sounded even more like a bad joke as the idea of Jim having a job interview. What was Jim now for Sebastian? Flatmate slash boss slash sex partner? His bossy flatmate, he had sex with? No, no. It was better not to define what Jim was for Sebastian. Stupid alcohol. Probably it was its fault that he thought these things. A coffee and later water would make him normal again, well, as normal as Sebastian Moran could be. He entered the kitchen, mumbling a “morning” and made his way to the coffeemaker.

 

Glancing through his lashes at Sebastian, Jim took another sip of his tea. “Morning”, he answered and put his cup down. “I’m going to St Bart’s now. You can put your stuff in the empty closet in the bedroom.” Yes, he had emptied one of the closets for Sebby. Or, well, he had just had to move the few things that were there to another closet downstairs, so it hadn’t been very much work – but he had done it, and planned for Sebastian to move in. Of course he had, by the way – James Moriarty never did anything rash. “Don’t be gone when I’m back. I have work for you”, he informed and then left the kitchen, swaying his hips a little exaggerated in a teasing gesture. 

 

Sebastian looked after his boss, of course he did. This outfit, the swaying of Jim's hips... “See ya,” he said, when Jim left the room. Then he made his coffee, grinning like an idiot, but to be fair, he loved his work, he loved the adrenaline and especially he loved the sex after a good job. Who wouldn't like that? To the Bart's and back... No, that wouldn't be enough time to go home. He had to get the rest of his stuff later. But at least he could get his motorbike from the pub. Of course after the coffee and the breakfast. The bitter taste of the hot liquid made him better, his mind was working like it should. He made himself a few eggs, humming Purple heart from Sabaton, before he got his stuff out of the car in the garage, put it in the closet and showered. Half an hour later he took a cab to the pub. His bike was still there. Luck for every potential thief. Sebastian wouldn't have much sympathy for everyone who touched his bike... Everyone who wasn't Jim to be honest, but what should he do against Jim anyway? When he came back to Jim's... no... their house, he turned on the TV, sapping through the channels without watching anything.

 

Jim put his headphones on along with a pair of sunglasses and hailed a cab to the hospital.  _Give it 2 me_  by Madonna came on as he entered the building, and he smiled wryly.  _Got no boundaries and no limits, if there's excitement put me in it, if it's against the law, arrest me, if you can handle it, undress me._ Such a good song. “Hello! Hi! Excuse me? Yes, hey there! I’m here for the interview?” Jim approached the receptionist with a goofy smile and a clumsy way of moving his body. She gave him an indulgent smile before showing him into the manager.  _Give it to me, yeah, no one's gonna stop me now – you're only here to win._ He turned the music off and removed his headphones when entering the office, with the same goofy smile still on his lips. He liked to play a role again – it had been such a long  time since he last had had the chance to act, and he James Moriarty  _loved_ acting. 

   Twenty minutes after the interview had started, he walked out of the hospital again, now as an employee.  _Stayin’ alive_ started playing in his pocket, and his goofy approach disappeared with a blink of an eye. “Yes? Of course it is… No. Yes, I know. That’s part of my plan, dumbass… Thank you anyways.” A grin spread across his face as he hung up the phone.  _Dear my, Mr Holmes… Aren’t we being a little bit too predictable?_ he thought as he took a cab home. Everything was going  _exactly_ as he had planned. “Sebbyyyy?” Jim called his sniper as he entered the house and closed the door behind him. Hearing noise from the telly, he went to the living room and stood in front of the TV, between it and Sebastian, so that the sniper wouldn’t be able to see the screen. “I’ve got work for you, dear.” He tilted his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. “General Shan of the Chinese tong has become a burden. I’m gonna talk to her tonight, and as I do, you’re going to kill her.” The Irish man looked over his shoulder on the telly. “If you’re not  _too_ busy with other things, that is.”

 

Sebastian smiled. Like he had ever been  _too busy_  to kill someone, especially too busy to kill someone  _for_ Jim. He got up, licking his lips, before he went to his boss. “Do I get a kiss for luck?” He teased Jim. It wasn't like he needed luck. He was a perfect killer machine, had been one of the best, if not  _the_ best sniper in the American army. Slowly he leaned forward to Jim, almost...almost... music started to play.  _Wir sind uns vorher nie begegnet, doch ich hab dich schon lang vermisst_ , Campino from the Toten Hosen sang. He knew exactly, who just called him. His jaw clenched, while he got his cell out of his pocket to deny the call. “Sorry,” he said grumpily. It had been a while, he had dated the woman who had tried to call him. Though dating was the wrong word. They had had sex a few times, it had been before Jim and he...well... had become what they were now. Whatever that was.

 

[Toten Hosen are a German punk band, the text means something like: “We've never met before, but I've missed you for so long”]

 

Staying still, the consulting criminal waited for his sniper to come closer. He frowned when Sebastian’s phone rang, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “I haven’t heard that ringtone before, Sebastian…” he said in a low tone of voice. His mood, swift as always, changed – all of a sudden his face changed as well, and he looked expectant in a way that would send chills down most peoples’ spines, his black eyes sparkling. “Well, go on then. Answer!” He knew of every single relationship Sebastian Moran had ever had – it was  a part of the background check, of course – but he really wanted to know who this was. Sebastian rarely got calls, except from Jim himself, at least as far as Jim knew. And of course, Jim knew quite a lot. “Don’t mind me”, he added with a crooked smile. 

 

Sebastian sighed, before he answered the call. “Jenny, hi...” Jenny had been a German long time student that had lived in London, when Sebastian had just arrived. Her parents financed her trip, but he didn't think he would hear from her again after she got home to Berlin again. “I'm...” Sebastian tried to get back in the German. “Oh... du bist zurück in London,” he saw to Jim who probably could understand him. “Ob wir... nein, nein, das wäre keine gute Idee. Warum? Hmm, ich sehe gerade jemanden... ob es ernst ist? Well, erm... Wir sind gerade zusammengezogen.” He chuckled on the next question, half nervous, half because he was really amused. “Hmm, ja, ist er.” Jenny and he had had a threesome once, so she knew about his bisexuality. Sebastian looked at Jim again. “Was willst du hören? Wie er aussieht? Darling, I won't help you with your wet dreams, but anyway... Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn du nicht mehr anrufst. Ich muss viel arbeiten und er ist... beanspruchend. Ja, danke. Dir auch viel Glück und hab Spaß in London.”  
  
[“Oh, you are back in London. If we... no, no, that wouldn't be a good idea. Why? Hmm, I'm dating someone at the moment. If it's serious? We just moved in together. Hmm, yes, he is. What do you wanna hear? How he looks like? I think it's for the best, if you don't call anymore. I must work much and he is... claiming. Yes, thanks. I wish you luck, too, and have fun in London.”]

 

Jim looked like a child that had gotten his best toy taken by an adult. “Versuchen Sie, Sebastian, den ganzen Spaß verderben?” he asked in a perfect German accent. “Don’t you want to introduce me to your old girlfriend, Sebbyy?” Jim pouted and made a puppy-eyes-face at Sebastian, but then he remembered about his plan going perfectly as planned, and he grinned. “You’re now talking to  _Jim from IT_ ,by the way. Hiii!” He waved at Sebastian, stepping into his role as the gay computer nerd with a blink of an eye. Normally, he would find his sniper’s old girlfriend and kill her, just for fun. He had better things to do, however – for now. Jenny was very lucky that Jim was occupied with so interesting people ( _Sherlock oh Sherlock_ ) or she would face a painful death. He had never liked the thought of sharing. Especially not his pets, and especially not Sebastian.  

["Are you trying to spoil all the fun, Sebastian?"]

 

Sebastian stared at Jim, noticing the change in his behavior... He was playing a role again. Of course he did... “Jim, this is Jenny, she is a German student from Berlin,” he explained his boss, knowing in what a danger this stupid girl was. “Yes, Jenni, Jim is my...” Sebastian searched for the word, because it didn't want to fit for Jim. “Jim... Jim is my boyfriend, yes, I mean my  _fester Freund_. Yeah... yeah, he is really handsome, believe me...yes and he...well... I wouldn't say he is perfect, he is...bossy...and stubborn, but he is also fucking brilliant.” The sniper almost choke on the air at the next question. “If I... I... of course, I do... I...” She caught him on the wrong food, when she asked, if he loved Jim. Normal people loved the people they moved in or at least pretended it as long as there weren't another agreement, but speaking of love from Sebastian to Jim... That was dangerous, deadly... “Jenni... I really have to quit the call, I... I have work to do, bye!” Sighing he hung up, before he paid attention to Jim again. “ _Jim from IT_?” He asked.

 

Watching Sebastian carefully, seriously, Jim waited several seconds before answering. Then he seemed to make some mental notes, and grinned. “Don’t sound so sur _prised_ , Sebby… I got the job!” His face changed again, and he looked like a predator. “That girl is very lucky that I’m not bored right now… In fact, I’m not even anywhere  _near_  bored.” Jim took a step forwards to Sebastian, tilting his head slightly backwards to be able to see into the taller man’s eyes. He smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile – his psychopathic side shone through quite a lot now. He gave Sebastian a push, making him sit down in the sofa, and sat down on his lap. “I would make  _you_ kill her, tiger…” Jim shook his head. “But not today. No.” He stroke Sebastian’s hair. “What do you want to do until the hit tonight?” The gesture was not to be mistaken as gentle - a leopard's fur probably felt smooth even as it attacked, and Jim was in a very whimsical mood. 

 

“You know, I would do it,” Sebastian answered honestly on the girl subject. Jenny had been an awesome adventure, yes, but Sebastian was less sentimental about his past than Jim probably thought. Especially about Jenny. Spoiled kid of rich parents. For a moment he enjoyed Jim stroking, while his arms wrapped around the smaller man's hips. “Celebrating your success?” He grinned. “Not that I doubted, that you twist them around your little finger.” Jim could do that with every person. Sebastian hooked his fingers in the waistline of Jim's underwear. “This new persona of you, _Jim from IT_ , does he like men?” He asked grinning, knowing the answer already. The sniper had been often enough in gay bars to see the usual signs. Slowly he leaned forward again, starting to kiss Jim's jawline to his ear, where he started to suck at Jim's earlobe, biting in it gently. With his arms he pulled Jim closer. “You sound sexy, when you speak German, boss, I should make you speak it more often,” he whispered in his ear. His right hand slipped between their legs, pressing and rubbing against Jim's crotch.

 

Jim shivered with pleasure from the touch, and chuckled with his eyes closed. His body didn’t show any other reaction though, and after a happy sigh he moved Sebastian’s hand to his hip instead of his crotch. “Save those moves for tonight, tiger”, he said, a bit amused, and patted Sebby’s back. “Yes, indeed, German is good… It especially gives  _orders_  a certain  _authority_ , don’t you think?” He took a deep breath and let the air out through his nose. When he opened his eyes again, they were black and indifferent. “I’m going to have a video call tonight with general Shan. I’ll make sure she sits near a window, and you’ll be in the house on the other side of the street. I’ll give you clearance to shoot.  _Verstanden,_ Sebastian?” He rolled his shoulders in a lazy gesture, and stretched his neck, making a cracking sound.  

 

“Ja, Chef,” Sebastian answered. “Where do you want me to put the bullet?” The sniper tipped softly against Jim's forehead. “The head?” He mumbled, before his finger wandered down Jim's face, his neck to his chest, where they rested. “Or the heart? And which ammunition shall I use? The normal one? Explosive ones?” His voice was low, not a business voice at all. If they would have talked about another subject, people would say it was his sex-voice. And in fact it was. Planning to murder a person was arousing. At least for him. And he loved to play, though the real game would just be on in a few hours.

 

Jim gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. “Has anyone told you that you are fucked up, Sebby?” He paused, and his eyes sparkled. “I  _like_  it.” His finger traced circles on Sebastian’s shoulder, almost absently. “I’m sorry, darling, but this is just a plain dull hit… Normal ammunition, straight to the head, as fast as possible and then leave.” He pouted. Jim hated to disappoint his sniper’s bloodthirsty and psychopathic side – mostly because it entertained himself so much. He would have to get up to work tomorrow morning, but they actually did have the whole night… “How attached are you to that Jenny girl, darling?” A grin spread across the consulting criminal’s face. Maybe they could have some fun after all.

 

“And  _you_ call  _me_  fucked up, Jim?” Sebastian replied the grin of Jim. “What do you wanna hear, love? That she was a good fuck for a few nights? That it was nice to speak German again?” Sebastian had grown up in Germany, to be more specific in Oberreichenbach in the Shipton Kaserne, until he had been ten years old, until his mother had died in an  _accident_. She had fallen from the stairs, but the truth was, she had been pushed. It had been the reason for his father to go back to Boston in the USA. But Sebastian had missed the language, the country. Though now he told Jim that it had been nice to talk German with Jenny, because he wanted to tease him. Maybe it would make the job bloodier than it should have to be.

 

“I’m not weird, I’m adorably eccentric”, Jim answered and put his nose high in the air in a dramatic gesture. His face changed into an irritated grimace when Sebastian started talking about his ex-girlfriend, and he glanced sullenly at his sniper. “Do you want to piss me off, Moran? Because that’s how you piss me off.” He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. “She has to go. She could have survived, yes, but you blew it. And I won’t be  _nice_ to her.” A crooked smile spread some light over Jim’s face, as if he’d never been annoyed at all. “Care to join me in not being nice, tiger?” Torturing people together with Sebastian was really stimulating, and Jim was very fond of it. Of course, they would have to eliminate the Chinese general first, but that would soon be over. 

 

“Oh, you've seen through my plan,” Sebastian said, swinging the arms over dramatic over his head. “And it had been so brilliant,” the sniper pouted for a moment, but of course he was acting, not as good as Jim though. He was a killer after all, not an actor. Then his face went blank again. “To be honest we broke up, because she went back to Germany, I wasn't sad about it, I was very busy with my job at this time.” Changing bosses had been awful for Sebastian, one of them had brought him to London, but didn't pay the fly back to America or Sebastian at all, probably hoping he would get caught in the strange city. In the drinking holes he had earned money and then of course a few jobs, but at the end he hadn't wanted to go back in the USA. He had met Jenny in a pub and the sex had been very good. They had exchange numbers, yes, just in case that she could come back, but he had seriously thought she wouldn't because her parents wouldn't pay for another vacation of this kind. And then he had met Jim and his ex-girlfriends, if you wanted to call them that, had been forgotten, except the one he had almost killed. In all his life he had never had such good sex like with Jim, so why should he care about everyone who had been before him? Maybe it was just the combination of sex and killing in whatever they had together, but still. Sebastian wouldn't let any woman or man come between them.

 

“We better get going, you need to position yourself and I have some things to take care of.” Jim left the living room after a glance on the telly, which now showed TV-shop, and went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Food he could do without, but tea was important. While the kettle boiled, he went upstairs to his study and got out his phone. “It’s me.” He used his working voice now, cold as ice. “Have you delivered the package? Mhm. Good  _girl_! And the bomb? Yes. Make sure he’s alone in the apartment before you blow it up, will you? And no harm to be done to him. Good.” He hung up, and smiled.  _Oh Sherlock, wanna play a little game with me? Hm?_ All he had to do now was leaving the shoes in the empty apartment. Piece of cake, really, he could do that tonight. “Sebby, I’m making the call in two hours, so you better get going!” he called on his way downstairs, making a cup of tea in the kitchen. “Forget about Jenny, by the way, I changed my mind.” If the game was on, they needed to work fast. “I’m gonna need you to get explosives and meet me in the apartment in Craydon. I’ll bring a girl.” He took a sip from the steaming cup. 

 

Sebastian had turned off the TV to get his rifle, a M24, the same rifle he had used in the army. Exactly the same rifle. It had been a present from Jim, when Sebastian had started to work for him. He just wanted to clean it before he went, but obviously Jim wanted him to hurry. “I guess you'll send me the exact address on my phone?” That was the usual way, just in case someone got him before he could kill Shan, so he wouldn't be able to tell his kidnappers, where they could find Jim next. At least not the exact address. “And who is this girl? Could she be dangerous?” Sebastian would take his pistol with him anyway, but he didn't like surprises when it was about strange people. People were changeable, enough money, the right motive and they shot you in the back. Sebastian knew that too good, he had done that already, too. In the army of course, and when Jim had wanted that he killed one of his old bosses. He wasn't a very loyal person to be honest. Or he hadn't been. He wasn't sure anymore.

 

Jim’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he read a text. “ _FUCK!_ ” he yelled, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself.  _The police are on to me, we have to wait another month._ He didn’t take notice of Sebastian anymore – he had disappeared in his own thoughts, and suddenly he smashed the full teacup against the floor, not noticing the hot liquid splashing up and leaving bright red marks on his skin. Another month? What would he do during that time? Work at St Bart’s? Dammit! A few more breaths, his fingers massaging his temples, his eyes closed. That bitch would be  _dead_  after this job, he would see to it personally… “We’ll grab Jenny. Forget the other girl – that has to wait another month”, he said in a very low tone of voice, almost whispering. He should have known that his plan had worked too well, too smooth. It never went smooth. When he opened his eyes, he was almost calm again – at least on the outside. “Yes, I’ll text you. See you later – and don’t forget to call Jenny. Ask her to meet you in one of my discrete flats.” Jim had a bunch of apartments around the town, filled with supplies like food and weapons if something would go wrong with a job. They were well isolated and quite sterile, so they were also perfect torture chambers. He run his hand through his hair. Jim being in this mood was terrifying – he needed to take his anger out on something. Usually that something was Sebastian, but, luckily for the sniper, Jenny was a better option right now. He could even kill her, which he couldn’t with Sebastian – well, he could, but he kind of needed London’s best killer. He looked at his feet, as if he suddenly realised what he had done. Aww, no tea... Dammit. It could all go to hell... And, he thought with a smile, it soon will - soon, the final problem would have a neat solution, if he only could get a little help from the famous consulting detective. Nice and neat. 

 

Sebastian winced, when Jim yelled. When Jim was pissed he was even more dangerous than Sebastian's father had ever been. If Sebastian himself were in another mood, he would still risk to go close to Jim. He would take care of Jim's hand, but now they were in hurry. So he put his disassembled rifle in the sport bag, in that he had transported his stuff. No one looked at a guy with a sport bag twice. Especially not in London with all its bankers, who needed workouts. Or he was just a poor guy who was just left from his girlfriend and was lucky to have a bag with his stuff and a flat. That's why he loved big cities. You were invisible, a face under thousands, millions, a living shadow. Though he was good looking (that was a fact, not arrogance), the most wouldn't remember him. After all he looked too  _ordinary_  with his dark blond hair, he wasn't especially tall and he had a trained body, but he didn't use any pills to make his appearance more impressive. He got up, the bag in one hand, the cell in the other one. Choosing the number that had called him at last, he went to the door. “Hallo, Jenny-darling. I'm sorry, I couldn't talk open, my boyfriend was with me.” He chuckled on one commentary from her, but it was faked. “Ja, er ist wirklich eifersüchtig. Anyway, denkst du, du kannst mich treffen? Heute Nacht?” He clicked with the tongue, pretending to think. “Alright, I really have to do a job, but let us say, we'll meet in... Vier Stunden?” Smiling he gave her the address of one of Jim's flats. “Ich freu mich auch. Byeee,” the last word was too friendly for the man Sebastian was now, but it fitted the old Sebastian, the one before Jim. He was just in front of the door, before he turned around to his boss a last time. “I guess, you heard everything or should I send you a text with the details, boss?” His voice went totally professional, no idea from the faked excitement before.

 

[“Yes, he is really jealous. Do you think, you can meet me? Tonight? Four hours? I'm looking forward, too.”]

 

Jim closed the chat window and smiled as he left his computer. General Shan had already been waiting for him when he got online, and the conversation hadn’t been long. Sebastian had done a great job, as always. A grin spread across Jim’s face – now he could relax and focus entirely on sweet violence and the torture of the innocent (well,  _almost_  innocent) Jenny. This was going to be an awesome night, he could feel it. He had heard the address details when Sebby spoke to the girl, and he would just change his clothes before going there – black jeans and a black regular sweater would do, he didn’t want to get blood stains on IT-Jim’s clothes. He grabbed a gym bag and went to a room in the downstairs corridor, next to the kitchen. It was filled with a few weapons and a lot of weird recreational instruments – both for sex and for torture. Which, of course, wasn’t so far from each other in Jim’s eyes. He packed some of his favourite stuff, and then left the house to drive to the apartment Sebastian had chosen. He unlocked the door and placed himself in one of the few chairs in the flat – an armchair in the living room. Now, he just had to wait. 


	4. Having fun with old friends

Sebastian met Jenny in front of the house. She was wearing a too short dress, high heels and a jacket with fur. He had forgotten how much like a prostitute she could look. Of course she hugged him, so he could smell the sweet perfume. Too sweet, too much. It had been a while, since he had been with a woman for the last time. And with being with a woman he meant coming them so close he could smell their perfume. “Good that you could come, I have a surprise for you,” he smiled, seeing the glance in her eyes. Probably she thought about champagne or jewels. The truth was better. For him. “You don't have to pay me to make me sleep with you,” she joked, her voice annoying in his ears. How could he have slept with this fucking bitch so often? Maybe he was just angry, though he didn't know why. That happened sometimes, sometimes he was just angry without any reason. He opened the door letting her in first, before he led her to the flat. She didn't notice how quiet the house was. Empty. Except one flat... Again he let her in first. Without any stop she went forward to the living room, there she stopped suddenly. He grinned. “Sebastian? Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Dreier geplant hast!” Slowly he followed her, moving like a hunter, a tiger, watching his prey. “To be honest, darling,” he told her in a low, dangerous voice, “I would never let you touch him...”   
  
[“I didn't know, that you planned a threesome!"]

 

Jim sat up straighter in the chair when he heard Sebastian and Jenny enter the flat, and he smiled wryly when Jenny discovered him. “Guten Abend, Jenny”, he said, his voice revealing a bit of the excited anticipation he had built up during the afternoon, and he stood up. Chuckling a bit at Sebastian’s calm statement, he shoved his hands in his pockets and took a step towards the woman. “He’s right, he would never let anyone touch me… And you thought that  _I_  was the jealous one.” Another step forward. “ _I_ , however, will touch  _you_.” In a swift movement, he grabbed Jenny’s neck with one hand and pressed a damp rag against her mouth and nose with the other – he had had the rag in his pocket, and it was dampened with chloroform. Jenny fell to the floor, and Jim grinned at Sebastian. “Whoopsie! Well done, Sebby... Tie her to a hook in the ceiling.” He went to the kitchen to get rid of the rag before it made them dizzy, and placed a hungry kiss on Sebastian’s lips as he passed him in the doorway. Half of the living room was tiled, so it would be easier to clean, and there were several hooks in the walls and the ceiling. Some of them had chains and cuffs hanging from them, and there was plenty of rope rolled up in a corner of the room. Sebastian had picked the apartment that they reserved for the worst, rawest torture. And some people said that the sniper wasn’t a romantic! Jim fetched his bag from the kitchen as well, before returning to the living room. “You can start, darling”, he offered and pointed at a bucket of water standing next to the armchair in the non-tiled part of the room. Water was good for waking people up. He put the bag down on the floor and sat down in the chair again, carefully watching the scene. 

 

Sebastian followed the order quietly. Jenny wasn't heavy at all, without the her shoes she was probably as tall as Jim, and she was skinny. He remembered that she had preferred champagne and cigarettes and drugs over his eggs. Yes, he had obviously a type, not just from the look. Jenny had also black hair, but it was dyed, and her brown eyes were brighter than Jim's, though they were mostly dull from the drugs and alcohol. She had come to him, because she had thought, he was a dealer. Stupid girl. He took the bucket with water, purring it over her head in one movement. Jenny woke up with a startle, shaking. “What... what are you... Fuck, you are a fucking psycho,” she almost screamed, fighting against the robe that tied her to the hook in the ceiling. “Ja, Liebes,” Sebastian told in a calm voice, cold, the voice of a killer. “Ich bin ein Psycho.” He smiled, when he grabbed her chin. “And I'm the sane one of your kidnappers, sweetie.” Turning around he moved the shoulders, trying to relax them. “Hmm, first I should get you out of these shoes, they look uncomfortable and you look like a whore with them.” She spit him in the face. He slapped her, before he cleaned his face with his hand. “You fucking bitch,” he growled. The German girl fought, when he took her shoes, but he knelt in front of her, grabbing her legs, so she couldn't move anymore. When he finally freed her naked feet, he throw the shoes in another edge of the room. His fingers left red marks on her pale skin. “We should start with a little fire, shouldn't we?” He told her loud enough, so Jim could hear him. “You don't need your feet anyway anymore, right?” Finally he grinned, grabbing his lighter, that he turned on, just to place it under her feet. He had hung her high enough, so they didn't touch the ground. “Please, please, Sebastian, bitte!” She started to beg.

[Yes, dear. I’m a psycho.]

 

Jim chuckled.  _A fucking psycho?_ “Are you just getting that  _now_?” he asked. He got up from the chair when Sebastian started with the lighter, and took a knife from the bag. Walking around the woman slowly, he smiled and tilted his head. “Can I take your jacket, ma’am?” he asked politely, and pressed the knife against Jenny’s throat until she nodded, sobbing from the pain Sebastian caused her. Using the knife, he cut the jacket off her, so that she was only dressed in the too-short-dress. In fact, it wasn’t just too short – it revealed a lot of her back, and Jim walked around her, putting a cigarette from the bag between his lips and lighting it with his own lighter. “Take one if you want to”, he  offered Sebastian and put the pack down on the floor next to the sniper. Then, suddenly, he put the cigarette out against Jenny’s back. The flesh sizzled softly, and a red mark spread out as Jim lighted the cigarette again, only to repeat the process. The woman wriggled under his touch, trying to escape the burns. “Ssscchhh, be still! I’m making a smiley!” Jim said to her, deeply focused on the art he was creating over her back. 

 

Sebastian took one of the cigarettes and lit it, but then Jenny started to wriggle, so he grabbed her legs again to keep her still. He kept the cigarette in the mouth but didn't burn her feet anymore, just holding her for Jim. In fact the sniper wasn't able to burn her with his cigarette, too many memories. Finally Jenny stopped to fight. “Do we have something to drink? And I mean something stronger than tea, Jim.” Yes, he needed a drink, because he couldn't even stand watching Jim at the moment. He licked his dry lips, staring at the ground, still holding Jenny's legs but not as hard as before. Now and then he took a drag from the cigarette, just to keep his mind here and now, not in a hurtful past.

 

Jim put the cigarette out one last time and took a step back to admire his work. Jenny now had two eyes and a happy mouth burned into the skin on her back. Nice. He sensed the different tone in Sebastian’s voice, and went to him, almost gently grabbing his chin to turn his face upwards and placing a kiss on his dry lips. “Of course, dear. I’ll get it, it’s in the kitchen.” He went to the kitchen, and came back a few seconds later with a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured himself a drink in the glass, and passed the rest of the bottle to Sebastian. Unlike the sniper, Jim wasn’t very used to alcohol, and he preferred to keep his mind straight to be able to enjoy the killing even more. He took a sip of the whiskey and watched Jenny with his black eyes, looking very amused. “You look  _scared_ , Jenny dear. Is it okay if I call you Jenny, by the way? I’m Jim. Nice to meet you, very nice indeed!” Jenny, for some reason, did not seem to agree. How unfortunate. 

 

Sebastian grabbed the bottle like a person dying of thirst. He took a few big sips, before he put it on the ground, away from Jenny's feet, so she couldn't kick it, when she would fought against them. Then he chuckled about Jim's trying to chat with Jenny. “He's my boss, Jenny, you should be nice to him. When he is pleased with you, he kill you faster maybe.” The sniper got up, going to Jim slowly. “Also his smile is awesome. Don't you think the same?” Though he talked with his ex, he just looked at Jim. He leaned forward to kiss Jim. “Thanks for the whiskey by the way, love,” now he was speaking with Jim again, whispering against the lips of his boss. But then he separated himself from Jim again and turned around. “Ah, I think I'm back. What we wanna do as next step, Jim?” Jenny started to cry. Of course she did. “Breaking a few bones? Cut the skin?” In this moment Sebastian was very happy, he put the whiskey away from Jenny. She started to fight again. “The last time I tied you up, Jen, you didn't fight against it! And this time it's so much more fun, isn't it? You wanted a threesome, didn't you? See... you are our foreplay... and break-toy... though we won't fuck you, I guess we both are too jealous to keep you alive after something like that.”

 

Jim continued to smile after answering the kiss, and shoved the hand not holding the glass in his pocket. He shrugged at the question. “Weell, you seem to be in a good mood, tiger. You can continue, pick something you like.” He frowned slightly. “Foreplay, yes, dear… But I wouldn’t stick my dick in her even if my life depended on it.” Jenny continued crying, but Jim tuned it out. He was good at tuning things out, and the sobbing didn’t bother him. “Hmm, I have to say that she kicks a bit too much for my taste, though… Maybe we should break her femurs?” He used a tone of voice that made it sound like he was talking about whether they should change the colour on the kitchen curtains, and Jenny’s face went white as Jim got out a hammer from his bag. “Don’t faint”, he warned, and handed the hammer to Sebastian. “Use it if you want to. And then her fingers, maybe? I know how much you like that.”  Another sip of the whiskey, and Jim started to hum quietly to himself.

 

Sebastian shrugged over the kicking comment. Like he had said he had a type and his type was fighting, but when he tortures people he liked them not being too active, so he placed the hammer on her thigh, ignoring her whimper before he stroke out and crashed her femur on the left side with the hammer. She didn't faint. Good for her, but her skin tone was unhealthy. “I'm going to get her water, before I continue, we don't want her to become unconscious, right?” His steps were military fast, when he went to the kitchen to get a glass with water. When he came back he helped her with drinking, didn't listen to the begging. She just babbled in German, a lot of pleases and Sebastians. Though she spoke his name different now. More like Sebast-i-ahn. The German version. Slowly he went to her right side now, placing the glass with water next to the whiskey bottle, before he placed the hammer on her pale skin again. When he crushed the bone, you could hear it. Suddenly she was quiet. He even controlled if she was unconscious, for her luck she wasn't, though it didn't was much left what kept her mind with the two criminals. “We should make a break, Jim. I don't want her not feeling the pain.” Slowly Sebastian walked to him. “I have an idea, what we could do in that time...”

 

Jim’s smile widened when he heard the bones break, and he nodded when Sebastian suggested a break. “Yeah, that would be unfortunate”, he replied and took another sip of the whiskey. The smile widened even more, and turned into a grin. “Oh, I bet you do, tiger.” He put his glass down on the floor and met Sebastian halfway through the living room, putting one hand on the taller man’s hip and the other on his cheek, kissing him roughly. It wasn’t a nice kiss, but neither of them enjoyed nice. 

 

Sebastian replied the kiss hungrily. His body pressed against Jim's. The arousing effect of the torture already worked at least at him, so he grabbed Jim at the hip, lifted him on his own hip, so the smaller man could wrap his legs around him, so he carried his boss to the next wall, not stopping to kiss him, sucking at his lips and biting in them now and then. The sniper pressed Jim against the wall, so he could free one of his hands from Jim's hip and put it instead under his shirt. He almost moaned in the kiss, when he rocked his hip against Jim, but then he let him go, remembering the plan he had made, while he had waited for the order to kill General Shan. “Slowly,” he told a little bit breathless. “We should... enjoy that more...”

 

Getting back on the floor again, Jim chuckled and leaned up to Sebastian again, stealing a kiss from his lips before walking over to Jenny. Now he wasn’t acting. Now he was James Moriarty, the most dangerous man in London, a serial killer and psychopath, the only existing consulting criminal. He took his knife, and slowly, almost gently, made a tiny little scratch on both Jenny’s eyes. It made her blind, but didn’t bleed too much. “I don’t want you to look at Sebastian like that”, he told her, his voice low and indifferent, almost inaudible over her crying. He grabbed her chin and looked at her. “I’m getting tired of you, you’re just some regular bitch…” He turned to Sebby. “Fingers? Or fast kill?”

 

Sebastian followed Jim back to the poor girl. She was poor after all. All her money or better the money of her parents couldn't safe her. For a moment he wrapped an arm around Jim, his fingers glided over Jim's crotch, before he let him go again, Then he turned his attention to Jenny again, thinking. “I don't want that you get bored, because we played to long with her... What kind of fast kill do you want? Gun, knife, strangling? Or do you wanna do it yourself?” Sebastian had never seen Jim killing someone, he gave the order, sometimes he also tortured with him, but the killing that was a dirty job maybe. Though Sebastian was sure, Jim would look fucking sexy, while he killed someone.

 

Jim raised his eyebrows. “Ohh, killing someone in front of a  _professional_! You make me nervous, dear!” he chuckled, and fetched another knife from the gym bag. This one was more slender than the first, better balanced and with a thinner blade. It was razor sharp, like a surgical instrument. “I could just throw it at you, but what’s the fun in that?” He was talking to Jenny, who turned her head back and forth to try to determine where he was in the room as he walked around her. He never killed in messy ways – he liked the untraceable, the sophisticated. Now, however, a cleaning squad would erase all the evidence, and he felt like being a little messy for once. Or did he? Whimsical as always, he put the knife down on the floor again. He could see Sebastian waiting, and it made him want to hurry things up. He was impatient. Reaching up over Jenny’s head, he unhooked her – her hands were still tied, but now in front of her instead of above her. He needed to be able to reach her ears. “This is kind of cool, actually”, he said, as if he was demonstrating an experiment for a bunch of kids in elementary school, and hit the woman’s ears very hard, one hand on each ear. Jenny looked like she had some kind of seizure, and then fell to the floor, stone dead. “Hit the ears hard enough, and the tympanic membrane will implode, causing an aneurysm in the brain.” He smiled. 

 

Not the way Sebastian had done it, but this fitted Jim very good. It was clever, clean and easy. “You would have been a fucking good killer,” the sniper commented dryly, before he went to Jim, hugging the smaller man from behind. “But then,” he whispered him in the ear, “I wouldn't be necessary, right?” His hands wandered down from Jim's flanks to his hips, while he placed his mouth between Jim's shoulder and neck. For a moment he just breathed Jim's smell. Blood and sweat had washed away the awful, sweet perfume from his own body. Luckily. “What do you think, love? Bed or here?” It was obviously that he was talking about the next game, a game that had his full attention, because now the stupid bitch was dead. Now it was just Jim and him.

 

Jim spun around to face Sebastian, and grabbed his hips. A mischievous smile played over his lips, and his black eyes sparkled. “Why choose one when you can get both?” He gave Sebastian a push, pinning him to the wall, and leaned up to kiss him, all teeth and tongue.

 

Sebastian laughed before he got kissed, his arms wrapping around Jim, pulling him closer, while his hands rest on his fine ass. He replied the kiss, all teeth and tongue just like Jim. For a moment he thought he couldn't get air anymore, but then he changed the position of his head just a little bit. The sniper placed a leg between Jim's. His knee rubbed against Jim's crotch. He could do that for the rest of his life and probably he would.

 

Chuckling into the kiss, Jim moved around, putting himself with his back against the wall, without breaking the kiss. The torture had been a really good foreplay, as they had planned, and he was really impatient now. The faint iron like smell of blood from Sebastian didn’t make things better, and neither did the knee between his legs. He grabbed the sniper’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. “I liked the thing you were doing before, tiger”, he said under his breath and jumped up, putting his legs around Sebastian’s waist.

 

Automatically Sebastian grabbed Jim's hip, holding him save and close. After he had stabilized the smaller man, he loosened his grip of the right hand to place it between their bodies. Not to give Jim a hand job, oh no, not yet, but to free him and himself out of the pants. Then his right hand went back to stabilize Jim, while Sebastian rocked their hips against each other. His breath went fast and hot, when their cocks met, not separated by fucking fabric anymore. “Fuck,” he mumbled more to himself than to Jim, trying to focus on not coming. The torture had been too good... and then Jim killing a person in front of him... Hungrily he kissed the Irish man.

 

Jim didn’t even care about holding up his facade anymore – he wanted Sebastian, and usually when he wanted something, he took it. He reached down, taking both their erections in one hand. Sebastian’s and his own movements created friction, and he pressed the penises tightly together. The sexual tension after the torture was really high, and e came really fast – like a virgin having sex for the first time. Some distant part of his mind wondered if Sherlock would last long his first time, but the thought was soon buried under impressions from his sniper. “ _Again_!” he demanded and laughed, his forehead sweaty.

 

Sebastian came to almost in the same moment at Jim. Fuck. That had been good and then his bossy commander wanted more, of course he wanted more, Sebastian wanted more, too, but first he had to get Jim on the ground first. Laughing he got his boss on the ground. His arms and legs were shaking, half from his orgasm, half because it wasn't that easy. Slowly he exhaled. The thumb of his right hand whipped a pearl of sweat from Jim's cheek. He looked perfect. The sniper couldn't resist to kiss him again still roughly for other people but almost soft for them. He didn't know why, all of sudden he wanted to do that. Then he stepped back again, not far, just a little bit. In the same movement he took Jim's hand, leading him to the chair, where he sat down first, before he pulled Jim to him, on his lap. Again he placed a hand between them, just to make Jim hard again.

 

Jim didn’t like soft and gentle, but he answered the kiss anyway and followed Sebastian to the chair. He didn’t need much work to get hard again, and when he was, he stood up to fully get rid of his and Sebastian’s trousers, socks and underwear, lightly stained from cum. Smiling, he spread the sniper’s legs to stand between them, before leaning down for another kiss – a wild one this time. His cock was smeared in with both his and Sebby’s cum, so at least they wouldn’t need lubrication. “I wouldn’t want you to get  _too_ used to being top, tiger”, he said softly and bit the skin on the sniper’s neck, right above the collarbone. 

 

Sebastian replied the kiss wildly. “Of course you wouldn't,” the sniper answered with the smile of a shark on his lips. He enjoyed the bite, leaning his head back, before straightened again. His hands rested on Jim's hips, pulling the Irish man closer. “What do you want me to do, boss?” There didn't lie any irony in his words. If Jim had to behave, when Sebastian was top, so it would be valid otherwise. Though Sebastian as Jim's employee already knew how to be nice to his boss, Jim on the other hand... Jim had still to learn.

 

Chuckling softly, Jim placed a kiss on Sebastian’s other collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark. “Always so eager to obey, tiger”, he said in an amused tone of voice, “it turns me on!” But of course, the sniper already knew that. Jim traced his hand down along Sebastian’s chest and stomach, continuing down until he stopped at his entrance. He put a finger in, and smiled. “Now, a little preparation could be good”, he said, and with his other hand he grabbed one of Sebastian’s legs, placing his knee over Jim’s shoulder to improve the angle. 

 

Sebastian exhaled slowly, when he felt Jim's finger. When Jim even changed his position he pressed against it, hoping that Jim would take a second one or at least move this one. The tail of the tiger and the ring of sniper bullets around his arms moved, when he clenched the muscles in them. He slipped down a little bit in the chair. His body wasn't just strong but flexible. After all he did yoga now and then to relax, except the tigers his favorite memory from India.

 

This was nice.  Jim slowed down his movements, enjoying them to the fullest and teasing Sebastian as much as he could. This torture didn’t involve any kind of pain, which somehow made it even worse, and the criminal grinned when he eased a second finger into his sniper. He continued to move his hand slow and steady, and kissed Sebby’s nipples, one at a time, after a few moments putting in a third finger.

 

Sebastian bit in his fist not to moan. It was too slow and too nice and yes, he was pretty sure, that was Jim's revenge for what Sebastian had done with him. Fuck. He tasted blood on his tongue, his own blood and yes, the pain helped a little bit, but he wanted Jim. Now. “Please... sir,” he almost whispered, after he put out the fist of his mouth, not trusting his own voice at the moment, “fuck me.”

 

Jim bit his lip and frowned, making a face like he was thinking hard. “Hmm… Since you ask so nicely…” He continued to move steady and very slow as he talked , and looked into Sebastian’s eyes. A spark lighted up his black gaze, and all of a sudden he removed his hand and replaced it with his cock in a swift movement, pushing on hard in the first thrust. He supported himself with one hand on the knee over his shoulder, the other one on the armchair beneath Sebastian. This was not gentle, and not at all soft. He made a second thrust. “Like this, tiger?” he breathed into his ear and nagged his earlobe.

 

Yes, that was actually what Sebastian had wanted. “Yes, sir,” he managed to say between to deep breaths. It hurt, but he liked pain. To give it and to take it. He wrapped his arms around Jim, digging his nails in the pale back. Probably he would leave red marks, but after all a tiger had claws and as far as he could remember Jim had never complained about that. Slowly he put the head to the side, to give Jim more place at his ear, while he pressed his body against Jim, wanting, needing. He even wrapped his free leg around Jim, to pull him closer.

 

Rough sex was the best. That, and torturing people, or feeling physical pain, was the only things that Jim could feel. And sometimes, not feeling things drove him crazy. He let go of the control and let his instincts take over, shutting of his thoughts for a couple of brief moments. It felt good. He was going to miss this, when his plan was ready and played out… But he didn’t want to think about that now. Now, there only was him and Sebastian, and he loved the feeling of the sniper’s nails digging into his back. He angled his hips slightly and his next thrust stroke Sebastian’s prostate.

 

Sebastian couldn't hold back, when Jim stroke his prostate, he screamed, digging his nails deeper. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He wanted more, wanted faster, wanted to come. Shit. He bit on his lips, bit it until it bled, before he kissed Jim, tasting blood, whiskey and the cigarettes from earlier. “Harder, please,” the sniper said, grabbing his penis. Not to touch himself at all, but to stop himself from coming, because without Jim's permission that was a stupid idea.

 

Jim bit Sebastian’s earlobe now, not just nagged it. Sebastian’s scream felt so sweet in his ears that it almost made him come right there, but he managed to hold it in. “It’s okay, tiger. You can finish if you want”, his soft voice purred between the thrusts. He would let go, soon – as soon as his sniper had. “Use your claws more, dear!” he added under his breath, feeling a wonderful pain from his back.

 

The purring was torture. It sent shivers down Sebastian's spine, but for now he had to concentrate, just another moment. Following Jim's order, the sniper dug his nails even deeper, scratched the back until he felt hot blood. The orgasm took over, he screamed again, moving against Jim. God, this was good and messy and dirty.

 

Feeling a drop of blood slowly running down his spine, Jim shivered slightly. Sebastian tightening around him when he climaxed was the last stimulation he needed, and he came just seconds after the sniper. He took a few moments to catch his breath, before standing up next to Sebastian in the armchair, chuckling softly. “We should torture people more often, love”, he said and pulled his underwear on. The pants soon followed, and he went over to the dead body on the floor to get the whiskey bottle. “Cheers!” Jim took a sip from the bottle before handing it to Sebastian. 

 

A little bit exhausted Sebastian was still lying, when Jim came to him with the bottle. “Cheers.” The ex-soldier took a big, thirsty sip, watching his boss. The alcohol loosened his tongue and so he suddenly said: “I should teach one or two people to do my job. Just in case something a job goes wrong.” He didn't have illusions about a long live and even Jim could make a mistake. A deadly mistake. Sebastian was on the front, he could get shot, caught and tortured, everything what already happened in Afghanistan. It would be a release to know that someone took care of Jim. Someone he taught so he would be totally loyal. Maybe Sebastian himself should even take care that the both would fuck with each other. Jealousy didn't matter in this case.

 

At first Jim didn’t answer, as he put on his black sweater. He smiled though, as if he was amused by what Sebastian said.

   “You amuse me, Sebastian. Do you really care that much? It must be exhausting.” When he finally spoke, the sarcasm in his voice was obvious. “I have other snipers – not as good as you, of course, but they would have things covered if you got hurt.” Jim leaned over Sebastian and caressed his cheek. “And when it comes to me, I have been very capable of surviving even before I met you, dear.” He didn’t mention that Sebastian would very likely have to live without Jim, rather than the other way around. And why would he? This was fun, they could always keep it up until the end. “Come on, tiger. Let’s go home.”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Of course Jim didn't take him seriously. He never did. “Yes, sir,” he replied, getting up finally. He took his clothes. They were full of white stains from Jim and him. The sniper remembered that he didn't even know if Jim had a washing machine or someone who did this kind of stuff for him. Yes, of course his suits probably went to the cleaners, but Jim's underwear and the stuff he was wearing today didn't need a professional. Anyway. They had another problem at the moment. It was 1,70 meter tall and dead. “Does someone of your people come to get her or shall I do that tomorrow?” Today was too late and Sebastian was tired. He was sure he couldn't take care of a corpse right now.

 

”I’ll arrange for someone to pick her up and clean this place. Don’t worry.” Jim put his knives back in the gym bag and looked around to see if he missed anything. “Are you ready to go, tiger? I need to get up early to work tomorrow.” Wow, that sounded… Domestic. How boring. He went up to Sebastian and kissed him, or, well, almost bit him to be more precise. Nothing domestic or boring about  _that_ , right? 

 

“You are going to sleep?  _Again_?” Sebastian joked, before he grabbed his own bag with his rifle. He knew other sniper who called their favorite weapons  _babe_ or something, but Sebastian was less sentimental, though he works with this one for ages. “Yes, I'm ready.” He brushed his hair out of his face. “Do you plan any jobs for me tomorrow? Otherwise I would take care of our clothes and get the rest of my stuff out of my flat.” He would like to bite himself on the lips for that sentence. It wasn't his flat. Not anymore. “My ex-flat,” he corrected himself. “Didn't have the time, while you were away for your interview.

 

“I  _know_ , right? Imagine doing this all the time, a whole life… Eating and sleeping regularly, going to work, have some free time on Saturday and Sunday… BOORING!” Jim waved his hands to underline his words. The thought of him having a normal domestic life was amusing, and a bit scary – one could only imagine how bored he could get, and how dangerous. He shrugged at Sebastian’s other words. “You can keep the flat if you want to… But I don’t see why that would be necessary, I have enough places like this.” He waved around the flat they were in.  “See you at home, then.” Jim went out of the flat and down the stairs to get the car he had driven there earlier. He had parked it a few minutes away, so it would go unnoticed from both Jenny and eventual observant neighbours or passing police officers. The drive home was quick. Jim was tired – gosh, that man could actually make him sore – and he didn’t feel like showering right now. That would have to wait until tomorrow. He changed to pyjama bottoms, brushed his teeth and crawled into the big bed.

 

Sebastian left the flat just after Jim, avoiding to yawn. He was tired, so tired. Going to bed sounded so awesome and maybe... maybe he could lie with Jim like yesterday again. Tigers were just big cats after all: Sometimes they loved to cuddle. The sniper wasn't an exception, though he hadn't have something like that in months. Now and then he had thought about getting a cat, but he could always be sent to another country and had no one who would take care of it. Hopefully now he didn't have to worry anymore about having someone he could lie with at least in the nights. His motorcycle kept driving just after Jim's car. Jim was almost ready, when he came in, so he brushed his teeth quickly, before changing into new underwear. Except it he didn't wear anything. Then he finally he lay down next to Jim, turning to the smaller man and wrapping an arm around him. He searched the body contact, Jim's back at his chest, Jim's ass against his crotch, and feet at feet, knowing his boss could kick him out of bed, if he didn't feel like it.


	5. Dearly Beloved

Jim frowned, and he was just about to say something about sentiments and overly attached live-ins, when he remembered that he had fallen asleep faster with Sebastian like this last night. And, well, he really needed some sleep now. So, therefor, he let the sniper stay. And he did fall asleep in a couple of minutes.

   He had set the alarm on his cell phone to 6:30 AM. 6:25 he woke up by himself, wide awake right away, and dodged out of Sebastian’s embrace. Jim went to the bathroom after that, to take a shower. He got dressed fast, and went downstairs to make tea and even eat a  sandwich. He wasn’t sure whether Sebastian would join him or not, it was pretty early, and he finished the breakfast quickly. 

 

Just like yesterday Sebastian woke up not long after Jim had left him. Nightmares, but less tonight. He rubbed his face to wake up, totally, before he went to the bathroom himself. Jim was already downstairs he thought, when he turned on the shower. Yawning he washed his body. It had been very late last night and it was so early now. Probably he would take a nap sometime this day. Just in jogging pants, he joined Jim, after he had finished his breakfast already.   
“Sleeping and food?”, he mumbled grinning, while he walked straight to the coffeemaker. His friend and helper every morning. While he waited for the coffee he leaned against the kitchenette. “Is something special planned today?”

 

Jim pouted. ”I’m going to work now… And tonight I’m going out.” He went to the hallway and took his shoes on. “Jim from IT parties hard almost all nights of the week, so I’m going to a gay bar, I think.” He had to be thorough if he was to fool the consulting detective – more thorough than usual. He would be lying if he said that it wasn’t funny – he seldom had to put so much work into a character, since most people were completely inattentive. “You can take the day off to clean out the apartment.”

 

“Gay bar?” The cup of coffee almost fell out of his hand, when he heard that. He couldn't cover the surprised tone, but at least the surprising covered the jealousy. Carefully he took a sip of his hot coffee, avoiding eye contact with his boss. Gay bar... Jim could find another play toy.  _Like that mattered_ , a very bad voice in Sebastian's head said.  _It's not like you are a couple._  True. They weren't. Still...  _Because you looooove him_. Yeah, that was totally Jim now. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! He  _didn't_ love Jim Moriarty. “If you wanna bring someone,” he said between two sips, “I can sleep on the couch... If this someone would see me... you could say, I'm just a friend, who just got dumped by his girlfriend or wife... Not like you need any tips in cover-stories, right?” He laughed nervous, turning to the coffeemaker, pretending he had to clean something where. In this very moment he wanted to kill someone. The best would be Jim himself, but he wouldn't dare that, but the guy Jim would bring... maybe...

 

Taking on a light leather jacket, Jim frowned. “Take someone home? Why would I? I need to  _work_ , Sebastian.” The sniper really could behave strange sometimes. Jim presumed that it had to do with feelings – he was far from inattentive, and he had noticed that Sebastian seemed to care more for him lately. Well… As long as he didn’t do anything stupid because of it, Jim would let it go on. It amused him. He went to the taller man and grabbed his hips from behind, leaning in close. “We aren’t  _jealous_ , Sebby, now, are we?” A crooked smile played over his lips, and he squeezed Sebastian’s hips slightly before leaving. “Todeloo!” He left the house. He would take the bus to work, and he was running late, so he took longer steps as he put his headphones on.  _House of shame_  by the Bee Gees. Awesome.

   The first half of the day was eventless. As he had predicted, working at the IT department mostly involved helping people print stuff. Boring. He had lunch together with some of his new colleagues – ordinary people. Aren’t ordinary people  _adorable_? Petty problems, petty lives. Boring. He had to think about Sherlock all afternoon just to not break out of character and make some sarcastic commentary – that wouldn’t have been very good. Gosh, he really had to work on his patience… Well, maybe he should get one first. He had never been patient in his entire life. Anyways, he was glad when the day was over and he could go home – he needed to take a quick shower and change clothes before going to the club. “I’m home!” he called when he closed the door to the house behind him, not knowing if the sniper would be home too.  It was exactly 5:44 pm.  

 

Of course Sebastian was jealous. He couldn't even imagine Jim dancing with another person without getting furious. His head hurt when he drove to his flat. Ex-flat. Ex-flat. Ex-flat! He took one of the cars, because he couldn't use his motorbike for a moving in. Though he didn't have much, he didn't know how to transport it with his motorbike. And before he lost it on the street, he took a car. His clothes were packed in his old army sack, his laptop came in the laptop bag of his, and then he just had one other thing he wanted to take with him. It was an wooden chest with a drawn tiger on it. From India. Of course from India. His dog marks, a photo of his mother, one of his friends in South Boston, his American football team and a photo of first army-team were in it. It was sentimental, yes, but after all his name wasn't Jim Moriarty. Sebastian Moran was allowed to feel.   
He sighed, when he thought about Jim. All the time he had been in his flat he tried not to think about his boss, not to imagine him with another man... Of course it was impossible and it made him wanting Jim. Now. But that was impossible too. So he took his stuff and bring it in the car. On the way back home he called his landlord to terminate the tenancy. The sniper had rented his flat under a false name, so no one could find him. Well, no one who wasn't Jim. And the most people weren't Jim. Unfortunately. Wouldn't it be easier to break up with Jim to go to another one? A Jim who wouldn't go to gay bars? Who would stay all night with Sebastian, watching stupid movies? Sebastian laughed about himself. That wouldn't be Jim. Again: Unfortunately.  
It was lunch-time, when he got home, so he made himself sandwiches. He wasn't hungry, but he knew his body well enough to know that it needed the energy. Just after that he cleaned the kitchen, before he took care about his stuff, placed it in his wardrobe, yes, even the chest. He didn't know what to do with the laptop so he placed it in the bedroom.   
When he was finally finished, he take a nap before the television in the living room, before waking up at 3 o'clock pm. Then he searched the house for a washing machine and found it in a little room with it. So he washed his clothes from yesterday and the day before. He ended up in front of the television again. At something around 6 o'clock he heard Jim.  
He wasn't sure what, but something made him go to his boss, a grin on the lips, what actually told Jim, what his sniper would rather do with him. Sebastian grabbed the hips of his boss, pulling him to him. The grin widened, when he leaned forward to kiss Jim roughly, without saying hello or anything.

 

”Sebast-” Jim was interrupted by the kiss, which he answered after a few seconds. When he finally broke it off, his hands resting on Sebastian’s shoulders, he smiled crookedly. “Well,  _that_ was a nice way of saying welcome home, tiger. Did you get bored while I was gone, hm?” He didn’t wait for an answer, but patted the sniper’s shoulder lightly before releasing himself from the tight embrace. Kissing was nice, yes, but he had work to do, and Sebastian knew that. Surely, he wouldn’t want to make Jim angry by trying to disturb his work. Jim took off his shoes and jacket, and disappeared to the kitchen, putting a kettle on. He would have time for that before making himself ready. 

 

Sebastian felt nervous, though probably it was a combination of boredom, aggression and jealousy. It drove him mad. His mind worked against him and he thought about hitting Jim, telling him what an asshole he was. He clenched the fist, before he released a little bit of the nervous energy, when he hit the wall. The bloody knuckles gave him an idea. So he followed Jim. "I don't know if I'll be here, when you'll come home," he explained, before he passed his boss to go to the coffeemaker. He would have to be wide awake for his own evening plans. While he help himself with the coffee, he ignored the pain in his hand. It would be much worse later.

 

Jim looked up from the kettle. “You  _don’t know_?” He turned to Sebastian, facing his back while the sniper made coffee. “You have work to do tomorrow, tiger. I haven’t allowed you to leave the house this evening – you better  _watch your tongue_ , or I might decide that you don’t need it anymore.” His mood has shifted, swift as always, his mouth grimaced and his eyes were black. The threat was real – James was whimsical as always, and he destroyed everything that didn’t satisfy him. Sometimes, he even destroyed things that satisfied him, just because the act of destroying them pleased him more than the thing itself. The kettle made a beeping sound to  announce that it was ready, but Jim didn’t turn it off. He was focused entirely on Sebastian now, which was probably more bad than good in this situation. The fury made him cold as ice. 

 

Sebastian clenched his jaw, until it hurt. He stared at his coffee, his blood rushing through his ears. Fear. Yes, of course he was scared, because he knew Jim too well, to ignore the reality of this thread but in the same time... “Do you want to control me even more now, just because we live together?” He asked, his voice deadly quiet. “Just if you've forgotten it,  _boss_ , I'm a grown-up. And you told me... you told me, I could make a day off and that,  _sir_ , includes the night. I'm your employee, not your slave.” Slowly Sebastian turned his face to Jim, expecting a fist or something reaching out for his face. His eyes were like blue fire, when they met Jim's black eyes. He was  _no_  lap cat and he wouldn't let anyone, not even Jim, treat him like one. That was exactly what his body language said. His back was straight, the muscles in his arms jerked, trying to control the anger in him. Where Jim was cold in his fury, Sebastian was hot as fire.

 

Jim slapped Sebastian. Slapped him,  _hard_ , over his defiant face, in a very sudden and quick movement. “Don’t ever talk to me like that, colonel.” Then, as swift as he had slapped Sebastian, he took a step forward and kissed him fiercely. “Of course I want to control you more now, when we live together… Sebby… We’re practically  _dating_  now, aren’t we?” he purred when he paused the kiss to catch his breath. Continuing the kiss, he put his arms around the taller man’s neck. Playing with people’s emotions might seem cruel, but Jim didn’t care, as long as it got him what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Sebastian to stay safe for the night, to be able to work the next day. He pushed himself closer to the sniper, making their bodies touch as much as possible. Hopefully, Sebastian would take his peace offering… If he didn’t, he might not live to see tomorrow.

 

The slap was hard. Of course it was. Almost... almost Sebastian had answered with attacking Jim, but then he was kissed by Jim. He let him do that. What else could he do? Everything in him screamed for Jim's attention and right now he had it. Something in the back of his mind tried to warn him, but of course he didn't listen to it. The sniper could feel, how he was falling, falling just for Jim. It hurt, it turned his stomach upside down, it drove him mad, but he replied the kiss anyway. Dating... Jim said, they were practically dating... He grabbed Jim's hips, holding him close, while he separated their lips. “I'm sorry, boss,” the  _boss_ wasn't sarcastically like before, “I'm... I don't know what the matter is with me. I just...”  _...can't bear to imagine you, dancing with another person, another man, other men watching at you, like you are prey, not when I'm not close to you to protect you, to stop everyone who tries to touch you._  That was the whole truth, but Sebastian couldn't say that. Not just because of Jim, but he wasn't a man of words.

 

Jim leaned up and kissed Sebastian again. “It’s okay, tiger. I know.” And he did. Of course he did – he could read people like open books, and Sebastian was no exception. He tilted his head slightly. “I really do need to go to that gay bar tonight, Sebby… But, I guess you could come with me if you want to? Not your cup of tea, I know, but we could just grab a beer and then go home.” This wouldn’t work for all the nights that Jim was planning to go out, but it might give Sebastian the attention he needed for the moment. If the sniper knew what the bar was like, he might not even be this jealous anymore afterwards. “What do you say, sexy?” Jim grinned. “Will you date me?”

 

Again Sebastian replied the kiss. His hands still lay on Jim's hips, not willing to break the body contact, not at the moment. In a gay bar? It has been ages, when he had been in one the last time. He had flirted with a guest who had had a boyfriend, who had been in the same bar of course in that very night. When Sebastian and the other guy had tried to sneak in the dark room, he had stopped them and Sebastian (drunk of course) had started a fight. He wasn't allowed to enter that gay bar again. But that had been in South Boston, this was London and it was with Jim. And though he didn't know, if Jim had someone else at the moment, he was pretty sure, they wouldn't meet this someone this night. “If you want me to join you, Jim.” A small smile appeared on Sebastian's lips, when he leaned forward himself now to kiss his smaller boss.

 

Jim answered the kiss, and pulled Sebastian close in a hug. “Of course I do!” He didn’t even blink at the lie. “You’re my fierce tiger, after all…” Well, at least  _that_ wasn’t a lie. “I have to make myself pretty now. Enjoy your coffee!” He placed a last kiss on Sebastian’s lips, before letting go and disappearing up to the second floor. The tea was forgotten. Jim used about half an hour to shower, and then forty-five minute to decide what to wear. It had to fir the character perfectly. When he was done, he called for Sebastian. “Seb? Seebbyyyy!  Come here and tell me how you like Jim from IT!” He was wearing skinny black jeans that glittered faintly in the light as he spun around, and a lime green tank top. He had bright red braces to keep the trousers up, and a scarf in the same colour. The final touch was a broad leather bracelet with silver rivets. He had probably never looked this gay in his entire life – but he kind of enjoyed it. 

 

Sebastian changed himself after he had drunk his coffee, though he ended up less eye-catching. He chose one of his old army-pants, an black, sleeveless shirt, so everyone could see his tattoos. At least he didn't look like someone, whose  _date_  you should ask for a dance.  _Date_. Even Jim called it that, something didn't sound right with that. Probably because it was Jim after all. Sentiments weren't his thing, and  _dating_  was definitively a sentimental thing. Anyway. Sebastian had to wait, after he had changed his clothes, but he killed the time with washing his cup, before he placed it back in one of the shelves. He relaxed the muscles of his back a little bit, let the neck cracking, before he also wished the kitchenette. It wasn't like it felt like work for him, it was something he just could do, when he was bored and had time to kill. At home... His ex-flat he had always done the same stuff, when he had waited for Jim's call. Then Jim called him. The sniper found him in the bedroom in an outfit... well, that was so obviously gay and... unfamiliar at Jim, that he had to stop in the door. “That's... hot, Jim...” To be honest he preferred Jim in one of his suits, but this... wasn't bad, not bad at all.

 

Jim laughed. ”I look  _gay_ , Sebby… But, anything for the character, I guess!” He pulled his braces slightly. “I do miss my Westwoods, though”, he murmured, more to himself than to Sebastian. “Let’s go, Sebby.” He took the sniper’s hand when he passed him, and pulled him along down the stairs and out of the house. He let go when he locked the door, and went to the street to get into the cab he had ordered from work, when he still thought he would be going alone. The cabby drove them to the club Jim had picked, and he jumped out of the car. The entrance of the bar/club was as fabulous as the people who waited in the line to get in, and Jim smiled at Sebby. “What do you think, Seb? My name’s on the list, so we don’t have to wait to get in.” With these words, the Irish-man started walking towards the security guard at the entrance. 

 

“Of course it does,” Sebastian grinned, following his boss. Of course he checked the security guard, he was the biggest thread from the people who stood at the entrance, though the fight would be boring. Not that Sebastian seriously thought about starting one. It was just the usual checking. Even here outside of the club the sniper could hear the music. Techno or something. Not really his cup of tea, but for one evening it was bearable. The security guard checked the name, before he let them in, nodding. They had just entered the club, when Sebastian already checked the people around here, just like he had done with the security guard, but it was obviously that the guys, who seemed strong, used pills to get bigger muscles. No real competition for Sebastian. He also doubt that Jim's usual clients came to here. The organized crime had still its problems with homosexuality.

 

Jim went straight to the bar counter and asked for a piña colada. “Order what you want, Sebby, tonight it’s on me”, he said with a crooked smile and took a sip from the colourful drink. He preferred a good whiskey, but this was okay now and then. He noticed that a couple of guys, including the bartender, checked him out. They all turned their eyes away when they saw his company, though – that made Jim smile. “You look  _dangerous_ , tiger.” Yes, it amused him that people were afraid of Sebastian – but he didn’t blame them. His sniper was, after all, the best killer in London, and the ex-colonel sometimes let that shine out around him like an aura. Okay, Jim had to admit that the dangerous aura turned him on. Of course it did. He moved closer to Sebastian and placed the hand not holding the drink on the taller man’s chest. “You almost look like the bad boy you really are”, he purred. Well, they probably wouldn’t need to stay at the bar for much longer… As long as they stayed up all night, Jim would get the effect on his appearance that he wanted – he didn’t necessarily have to  _dance_ until the morning. The consulting criminal, Jim from IT now, leaned up and placed a light kiss on the sniper’s lips. 

 

Sebastian just ordered a beer. He didn't like cocktails and Jim said he had to work tomorrow, so he shouldn't drink harder stuff. Sometimes even he was clever enough to understand that, though his Irish genes wouldn't make him feel one whiskey. Probably. When Jim started to make comments about his look, he shrugged. Yes, he felt the looks he got from the other men here. Nothing that was new for him. So he focused on the people who looked at Jim. But then Jim came closer, his hand was placed on Sebastian's chest. “That was the plan,” he grinned. He leaned forward to make it a little bit easier for Jim to kiss him. When he felt the lips on his, he grabbed Jim's hips to pull him closer, before he licked over Jim's lips, tasting the sweet cocktail. Almost growling he explained: “I hope, you know, if these people weren't looking at you, I would take you on this bar.” There was no space to misunderstand his words.

 

“That sounds…  _Promising_ , tiger”, Jim answered grinning. Then, all of a sudden, he noticed a guy over Sebastian’s shoulder. He wouldn’t have paid much attention to the guy in question, if it wasn’t for one small detail. He was checking out Moran. Jim hadn’t thought this through before bringing Sebastian to the club – of  _course_ guys would check Sebby out, he was devilishly handsome. But if the sniper was the jealous kind, it wasn’t even  _close_ to what the consulting criminal was. For a moment, he let go of  _Jim from IT’_ s posture and body language, and gave the poor man a look straight from hell. Yes, he might play with people as toys, but they were  _his_ toys, and he was not used to competition. The whole episode had only taken a second, and soon he was Jim from IT again, smiling at Sebastian. “I don’t like this place. Finish your beer, we’re leaving.” Behind the smile, there was a sharpness to his words. 

 

Sebastian felt, when Jim's body language changed. They were close enough to feel it, so he looked over his own shoulder, watching the guy. The sniper bristled with half anger, half amusement, before turning his attention back to Jim. No man he had ever met could be a competition for Jim. And God knew, he had met a lot of man, but anyway he did, like Jim said. “Yes, boss,” he said, grabbing his beer, before downing it. The bottle was placed on the bar. Demonstratively he took Jim's hand, not just for the guys, who had stared at Jim, but also for the guy who had looked at Sebastian himself. “Did I ever tell you, that you are brilliant?” He said, knowing that he had said that in the heat of the moment, when they had had sex, but never just like this. Sebastian could feel that he was automatically smiling, when he looked at Jim. It was partly sentimental, partly totally truth and partly something people should tell Jim more often. “I really like your cleverness...”

 

Jim put a bill on the counter while Sebastian finished his beer,  and ´made a gesture to the bartender that he could keep the change. He didn’t anticipate that the sniper would take his hand, but he liked the look on the face off the man that had checked him out when he did. He frowned at the words, though. “I know I’m brilliant, you don’t have to tell me.” He sounded like a grumpy child, and turned his eyes down. Walking a few steps behind Sebastian, still holding his hand in a tight grip, Jim discovered that he had a pretty nice view of his ass, and he grinned. “You should wear army pants more often, dear. It suits you.”

 

“I just thought,  _genius_ suits you better than freak.” When Sebastian had waited for a few higher victims to kill, he had heard that one of them, the only one in the round who had ever met Jim, called Sebastian's boss  _freak_. Yes, he was very sure, Jim had heard this word all his life, but that didn't make it better. With his German accent Sebastian himself had been a freak in South Boston, where he had lived with his father. But anyway. He went to the exit, holding Jim's hand. The comment about his pants made him laugh. “The only reason, why I joined the army, actually,” he joked, turning his face to Jim. The grin on his lips were too big for his face, sharky, devilishly.

 

As soon as they got out of the club, Jim pulled Sebastian’s hand to make him stop, and pulled him in for a kiss. “You are very sentimental today, Seb”, he said and kissed him again. “I hope for your sake that you still are a tiger in bed, hm?” Jim grinned and turned his back to Sebastian to hail a cab home. He got one within a minute, and dragged his sniper with him into it, giving the address to the cabby. They would be home in a few minutes.

 

“Do you think that would ever change?” Sebastian grinned, when he leaned forward to kiss Jim. Not nice and soft, but hungrily and roughly. He grabbed Jim's neck to pull him closer, while his tongue glided in the mouth of his boss. Jim was still tasting like the cocktail he had just drunk. Sebastian's other hand was wandering under Jim's shirt. The sniper couldn't care less about the cabby. When his fingers wandered to Jim's nipple, he separated their lips. Squeezing it, he whispered in Jim's ear: “What do you wanna be tonight, sexy?”


	6. Give me more, give me more

Jim chuckled into the kiss, amused by Sebastian’s fierce response to his comment. “You seem to be very eager tonight, tiger…  _Which means,_  so much more _fun_  for me to be top. But we’ll see, dear, we’ll see…” They were home now, and Jim paid the driver through the window before making his way into the house, pushing Sebastian in front of him while making out. His trousers seemed to grow tighter for every step – the stimulation to his nipples hadn’t helped much, either – and when they finally got inside, his body was aching for Sebastian. “I feel like being a bit dirty tonight… You can be top in the bedroom, but for now – on your knees,  _colonel_.” He leaned his back against the hallway wall and grinned.

 

“Yes, sir.” For this strong body Sebastian's movements were quite elegant, when he knelt down in front of Jim. He looked up to his boss, a pervert grinning on his lips, before he turned his attention to Jim's pants. The left hand actually lying on Jim's crotch, squeezing it, he opened Jim's belt with the right one. Then he pulled down the pants to reveal Jim's underwear. The grin got wider, his face came closer to Jim's crotch. The left hand wandered down to the testicles of his boss, while he licked over the fabric of Jim's underwear. His mouth sucked at it. The sniper's right hand wandered up, gliding under the shirt again, to squeeze Jim's nipple, while he was sucking and licking at the fabric, feeling how Jim got harder and harder. Meanwhile his left hand took care of Jim's balls.

 

”No  _teasing_ , tiger!” the Irish-man complained, but he let Sebastian continue for a moment longer – they had done this before, and he had known what he had asked for. The sniper was very good at this. Almost  _too_  good, in fact – he managed to make Jim impatient. The consulting criminal had held his hands still along his sides, but he lifted them now and took his underwear off. “Enough.  _Open up, darling.”_ He put his hands on Sebastian’s head, one above each ear, and placed his cock in the sniper’s delicious mouth. All warm and wet. He was tempted to thrust forward with his hips, but he didn’t want to choke the other man. Not yet. 

 

Sebastian opened his mouth, while Jim placed his cock at his mouth. So slow, that it was teasing, the sniper licked the pre-cum from it. His right hand still played with Jim's nipple, while the other grabbed around Jim's leg to stabilize the aroused ex-soldier. Jim's cock in his mouth didn't make it easier to concentrate, he thought, while he was sucking and licking. Fortunately he managed it to focus on making this blow job as good as possible, so the stabilizing hand wandered up again, between Jim's legs to stroke the sensitive skin between testicles and anus. Meanwhile Sebastian pinched Jim's right nipple, still sucking at his dick, moving the head for- and backwards, gliding with the tongue about the head.

 

“ _I… said… No… Teasing…_ ” Jim tried to protest, but his voice was not louder than a whisper. His fingers bent as he got closer to coming, his nails scraping against Sebastian’s scalp. The triple stimulation became the last push he needed, and he climaxed, coming in the sniper’s mouth. “Good boy, Sebastian”, Jim said with his eyes closed and a grin on his lips, leaning heavily against the wall, patting Sebastian’s head. 

 

Sebastian leaned back, so he could sit really down, trying to calm down. A little bit at least. With a hand he whipped away the saliva, that had dropped out of his mouth, while he had done the blow job. After a few deep breaths he got up. His hands grabbed Jim's hip. “No, I wanna have my fun,” the sniper said. His voice was low, dangerous, just like the growl of a tiger. Then he let Jim go again. “After I killed Mr Grey, you said, you have handcuffs. May I ask where they are?”

 

Jim grinned. Sebastian growling turned him on, and he dampened his lips with his tongue. The grin widened at the question, and he stepped out of his pants, shoes, socks and underwear before waving to Sebastian to follow him. He probably looked bizarre, only wearing the green tank top and the red scarf. Jim went past the staircase and entered a room he usually kept closed. When he flicked the switch, a warm light filled the room, and its interior became visible. It was a small storage room, with shelves along all four walls – it was there Jim had fetched his torture instruments before going to Jenny. “Take what you want, dear.” Jim waved around the room as he spoke in an inviting gesture. There were a lot of torture instruments there, things that should never have been made, but also a lot of sex toys, including different bondages. Cuffs, ropes of different materials and chains, whatever Sebastian might find suitable. Jim watched Sebastian, still grinning, waiting for his reaction and excited about what he would choose. 

 

“I don't even know, why I'm surprised,” Sebastian grinned after a few seconds he needed to conceive this room. Then he walked to his right, where all the bondages were, feeling the ropes, how hard they were, checking out the cuffs, just two with fur, not that he would take them. Clicking with his tongue the sniper chose cuffs for hands and feet, not connected. Just for a moment his hand floated over a gag, but then he decided, that he liked to listen to Jim's moaning too much. Slowly he made his way to the other stuff, that was interesting at the moment. The sex toys. He took a vibrator in a decent size, not too small but also not too big. Not more. Not today.

 

Jim chuckled, amused by the objects Sebastian had picked. “Good choice, tiger, good choice!” He turned off the light in the room and disappeared up the staircase to the bedroom. He took the liberty of taking his clothes off – or, well, the scarf and the tank top – and stood beside the bed to wait for his sniper. “Well, dear, you’re in charge now…” His voice was dark and velvet-like, matching his eyes, as he teased Sebastian. He might have to pay for that later tonight, but in that case he looked forward to it. 

 

Sebastian's face went blank, well, almost. Only his eyes glanced with a dangerous fire. With long steps he walked to Jim, stopping in front of him. “What did you say,  _love?_ ” He asked, grabbing Jim's chin hard. After a few seconds, he had just looked in Jim's eyes, barely controlling the anger that boiled in him, he let his boss go again. “Bed. Now. On the back. And now it's  _sir_ , Jim,  _colonel_ or  _tiger_. No fucking  _dear_  or  _love_ or  _darling_.” His voice made clear that he wouldn't allow any disobeying from Jim.

 

Jim grinned. "Yes sir!" he said, and happily did as Sebastian had told him to. James Moriarty was not dominant as a lover, but neither was he submissive - he was simply just a kinky bastard, never afraid to try out new things. Especially not when his partner was a smoking hot tiger of a man. The criminal chuckled where he lay on the soft sheets, stretching out his body on display for the sniper. "What now, tiger?" His voice was just a dark purr.

 

Sebastian didn't answer, instead he cuffed Jim's hands and feet at the bed. While he did that he avoided every unnecessary touch, every look in Jim's direction. It made it easier to punish Jim. Also, so Sebastian could remember the morning, getting back something from his temper. When he finally finished, he looked at his boss. He enjoys how he looked, tied up. His lips were suddenly dry, so he licked with his tongue over them. And of course he was still hard. To give Jim a blow job, wasn't helpful, but anyway he had to wait, well, to wait for Jim's and his reward at the end. Slowly the sniper runs his hand over Jim's chest, down his stomach, to his cock, but he didn't touch it. Sebastian let his fingers run down the inside of Jim's thigh, before he stepped back again to get the vibrator. Finally he spoke: “I want to hear you begging tonight, James.” His voice was low and dangerous.

 

A wide grin spread slowly over Jim's face. Beg? He could do that... With some help, of course. Sebastian's movements, his hands touching his body and the dark tone of his voice already started to make Jim hard again - but to beg, he needed to be desperate. "Make me beg, then... Tiger." The criminal's voice was still just a purr, challenging the sniper despite being tied up. Oh yes, he almost WANTED Sebastian to make him beg, to hurt him just a little. Teasing the other man would hopefully achieve just that.

 

Sebastian set down next to Jim, a dangerous smile on his lips. Again his hand glided over Jim's chest, pinched the right nipple first and then the left, then he stroke back in the middle of Jim's body, now using his fingernails. They scratched about Jim's skin, leaving light marks, not much, though. Slowly they wandered down Jim's stomach, farther down... At Jim's loin Sebastian stopped the scratching, but his hand was still wandering, between Jim's legs, but then he removed it from Jim's hot skin to get up again. This time he sat down on Jim's legs, the vibrator still in his hand. He placed it next to him, just as far that he could take it any time. Then he scratched the insides of Jim's thighs, just a little bit before, leaning forward, taking his penis with one hand. “Don't you dare to come before I allow it, Jimmy-boy,” he told his boss with his low voice.

 

Jim sighed happily, and closed his eyes when Sebastian pinched his nipple. He opened them again when he felt the sniper's weight on his legs, his black eyes as dark as a bottomless well meeting Sebastian's grey gaze. Even in this position, the consulting criminal looked dangerous. Jim nagged his lower lip hard when Sebastian touched his cock, and he chuckled elatedly. "Yes, sir. Understood." 

 

“Good boy.” As a reward Sebastian kissed the smaller man, roughly but also shortly. Then he rubbed the penis between his fingers, not long, just to make Jim hard, before his hand wandered down, between Jim's cheeks. With trained fingers, he massaged the area around the asshole of his boss. He started to prepare his boss, with one finger slipping in him, slowly, torturing. The grin didn't vanish from the sniper's lips. A second finger followed. Just to tease Jim Sebastian stroked the prostate once. In the meantime his other hand opened his own pants, because he was so fucking hard and to see Jim in this position didn't make it better. With pulling his pants and underwear down as much as possible he freed his own penis, panting. While he started to rub it, he removed his fingers and grabbed the vibrator, which replaced them not long after. “If you want me to fuck you, you have to beg, kitten.” With these words he turned on the vibrator.

 

Jim was very good at controlling his body, and at first he was able to keep his mask of amused indifference in place. Noone can be perfect, though - not even the most dangerous man in London - and when Sebastian struck his prostate, he pulled the cuffs hard, making red marks appear on his wrists. He clenched his teeth hard together, trying to surpress a moan. The sight of Sebastian taking his clothes off made him even harder, more than he even thought possible. When he felt the vibrator up his ass, he wriggled in the bed beneath the sniper in an almost desperate way of trying to increase the friction. He realised that it wouldn't work, and tilted his head when he looked at Sebastian. "Fuck me, colonel, PLEASE, fuck me HARD." His voice was croaky from lust, and his tongue flashed out to lick a pearl of sweat from his upper lip. 

 

To be honest, Sebastian had thought Jim would resist longer, not that he would complain. He wanted to fuck Jim so much, so he freed Jim's feet (not his hands though, no, no, he liked his boss tied at least a little bit). After he sat down between Jim's legs, he turned off the vibrator and removed it carefully, Then he placed Jim's feet on his shoulder, to have a better place to fuck him. When he finally put his dick in Jim's asshole, his fingers at Jim's hips left red marks, so hard did he hold his boss. Still wanting to tease Jim, he started fucking him slowly, but soon he lost his patience and fucked him roughly and quickly, enjoying every sound the smaller man made. His fingernails dug even more in the pale skin of Jim's skin, until he bled. Moaning Sebastian loosened one of his hands, while he stroke Jim's prostate again and again, to grab Jim's penis. He couldn't control himself much longer, Jim around him drove him mad, so he ordered with a croaky voice: “Come for me, baby, come for me.”

 

Jim frowned when Sebastian started at a slow pace, and he was about to complain when the sniper lost his patience and started going faster. He pulled the handcuffs when he felt the taller man's nails dig into his skin, and bit the inside of his lower lip until it bled. With Sebastian striking his prostate over and over again, and then his hand around his hard erection, it was hard NOT to come, and the order came as a relief. Without a word, Jim let go and came. 

 

When Jim tightened around Sebastian, he stroke a last time his prostate, before he came in his boss. Exhausted, he almost collapsed over the smaller man. Instead he put Jim's feet from his shoulders first, before remembering something. “I hope, you know, that I'm not stupid enough to believe you, that we are practically dating. This would be too sentimental for you.” A sad smile flashed across his face. Just a second. “I know, what we have isn't like dating. That's okay, I knew it from the beginning.” Just now Sebastian glided out of his boss, to roll at Jim's right side, before he removed the handcuffs.

 

Jim chuckled, amused. ”We live together, we fuck a lot, we even go to clubs together… It wasn’t a sentimental thing, Sebastian, it was a stating of facts.” He took a deep breath and stretched out on the bed, a small smile playing over his lips as he let the air out again. A quick glance at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand next to his head told him that the time was just a couple of minutes over ten pm, and he got out of the bed. “I’m going to do some work. See you later.” He smiled crookedly at Sebastian, before putting on his night-gown and disappearing to the study. Work… James was still smiling when he sat down behind his desk. Fucking a good-looking guy, having interesting work to do… Maybe he should stay alive for a little longer. He could have a little fun with this new mind, this consulting detective, and his pet doctor. Oh yes. Very fun indeed. The criminal turned on his computer and started working. 

 

It was really early, but the sex actually made Sebastian tired. He almost fell asleep, but after the third time his eyes shut, he got up. At least he should shower, before going to bed, and so he did. He yawned on the way to the bathroom, convinced he would fall asleep while he was still standing in the shower. Unfortunately he was wrong. Then the first drops fell into his face, he was far awake all of sudden. So he washed away all evidence of Jim's and his latest activity. The sperm on his stomach, the sweat, just everything. When he was finished he rubbed himself dry, before he went to the bedroom, still naked. Sebastian thought about sitting down in the living room, but the bed was more comfortable, so he got his laptop and sat down there. He just checked his mails, most spam of course, there weren't a lot people, who kept being in contact with him after he had come to London. Then he started a computer game. To be more concrete Call of duty. It wasn't much correct, war wasn't like that, but it helped against the boredom. Though Sebastian didn't give a favor to his voice. Every time something was incorrect, stupid or just not working like he wanted, he started to yell at his computer.

 

 _Good. Someone will wait for you there._ James ended the chat conversation with the international smuggler, and pressed his fingers against his temples, eyes closed, when he heard a sound from the bedroom. What on earth was Sebastian doing? The master criminal frowned a bit, and left the desk and the study to see what was going on. He stopped in the doorway and watched his sniper, his hands shoved into the pockets of the night-gown. “Don’t you get enough killing people in real life, tiger?” His voice was amused, and he leant against the doorpost. 

 

Sebastian paused the game, glaring at Jim or better the reason why he interrupted the game. He almost looked like the child, that he had never been, but then he realized that it was Jim and his glare softened immediately. “Sorry, did I interrupt your work? I didn't realize how loud I was.” A small smile appeared on his lips. “And it's more to distract me from boredom, just watching television isn't that funny, so it's not really about the killing of characters in the game, real killing is more fun after all.”

 

Jim shook his head. “No worries, I was done for tonight.” He kept his amused and relaxed mood, but also got a little curious. “So you use it as distraction? But how can it be distracting?” He frowned, a bit confused and curious now. “You are a trained killer… Doesn’t killing people go automatically, on your instincts, without you having to think?” Jim was confused, because for him, a distraction involving disconnecting his brain wasn’t possible – his mind was always at work, never resting. “Continue playing, I want to watch.” He went over to Sebastian and sat down on the bed next to Sebastian. “If you don’t mind?”

 

“No, of course not,” Sebastian smiled, then he thought about Jim's question. “I guess it's distraction for me  _because_  I don't have to think.” He started the game again, when Jim sat down next to him. His fingers glided automatically above the keyboard, using the mouse as well. Though he didn't stop talking with Jim, he was quite good: “See, we are very different, your brain needs to be occupied, I'm good, when mine isn't. When I can turn off and just be concentrated on this one thing. I learned that very early, when I started to play American football. It let me forget about... ho-... my father.” He had wanted to say home, but that wasn't right for him. The flat he had lived in with his father had never really been home. Not like Germany. “Just trusting your instincts or the plan of another person... probably the reason, why I went to the army. Fuck!” The  _fuck_ meant the game, not what he was talking about. Just once he hadn't done what he shouldn't have done, so he concentrated on the game again, before everything was fine again.

 

Watching his sniper play the game, Jim lay down on the bed next to him, watching him play the violent game. Although he enjoyed watching Sebastian killing people, the uncomplicated game structure soon made him bored. Sleeping on regular hours the latest nights made his body needing more sleep than before (this was exactly why he avoided regular sleeping patterns, he didn’t want to make his body used to sleeping at certain hours) and he felt how he started to get sleepy. “Sebby, I’m sleepy… Keep playing, it’s calming”, he said, just as Sebastian scored another headshot.   

 

Just for a moment Sebastian looked at Jim, smiling, before he turned his face back to the laptop. “Whatever you want, boss,” he told, his voice deep like the purring of a tiger. His fingers still glided about the keyboard, the mouse. A rhythmic  _clack-clack_ filled the room, while Sebastian was killing animated characters. When the game got more harder, he started to hum, a way to keep calm, because he didn't want to wake Jim, and to keep concentrated.  _Soldier side_  by System of a down. “ _...Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave_.”

 

Sometimes, Jim thought that Sebastian’s music was a bit depressing, or didn’t include enough genres. Once in a while, when he got bored, he would change all the songs on his sniper’s iPod, but keep the song titles so that the other man wouldn’t notice until it was too late and he was already listening. Sometimes it was classical music, to educate Sebastian in the great masters, sometimes it was 70’s pop – BeeGees, mostly – and one time, just for fun, he had changed all the songs to  _Eye of the tiger_. Sebastian had had a hit that took twelve hours that day, and only listening to one song the entire time had been an awful lot of fun for Jim who watched from his study. The criminal didn’t complain about Sebastian’s humming now, though – it was calming, in a strange way, and he felt how he was falling asleep. He took off his night-gown and tossed it onto a chair next to the bed, and crawled under a blanket next to Sebastian, closing his eyes as his breathing got heavier. 

 

Jim's heavy breathing made Sebastian sleepy as well, but he didn't stop playing until he was sure his boss was sleeping. Because it was calming for Jim. How rare the things were that calmed Jim. Sebastian turned of the laptop, before he brought it back to its back. Then he crawled back next to his boss. He couldn't resist to wrap his arm around the smaller man, to lie very close to him just to feel Jim's skin on his. The sniper placed his face between Jim's neck and Shoulder, breathing the smell of him. It calmed him and very fast he was asleep.


	7. Pain

According to the digital alarm clock, it was four minutes after three AM when James woke up. He was wide awake, no chance for getting more sleep this night, so he crawled out of the sleeping Sebastian’s embrace, out of the bed, and went to take a shower. The shower only took a few minutes, though. And then – what? What was he supposed to do now? He sneaked silently into the bedroom and got into one of his Westwood suits – oh, how he had missed the feeling of the expensive fabric against his bare skin… But then? He had already done the work that needed to be done for tonight. And everything in the house seemed boring. He felt like he wanted to break something, rather slowly, just to watch it fall to pieces, so that he could escape the devastating boredom for a few seconds, maybe minutes. What should he do? Everything was dull, ordinary, boring, boring, BORING. Jim walked around the house restlessly, not knowing what to do with himself. When passing through the kitchen, he grabbed a plate and a cup from the counter, and when passing through the hallway, he went up the stairs and stopped on the landing. He held the cup out, his arm straight, and then he dropped it, watching it with a smile as it shattered into a thousand pieces on the hallway stone floor downstairs with a loud crash. Tilting his head, he watched the mess for a few seconds, before letting the plate follow the same way. Hm. It made a much more  _flat_ sound, not as resonant as the cup. Interesting.  _Or just fucking BORING, as everything ELSE._ He remained on the landing, silently watching the pieces on the floor beneath him, his mind spinning and pulling him away with it. 

 

As always when Jim had gotten up already, Sebastian was attacked by his usual nightmares. Afghanistan, Boston, the stairs his mother had fallen from, pain, so much pain and fear. Suddenly he was so small, not Jim's tiger anymore, just a kid full of fear. And then he woke up with a startle. A moment he stared into the darkness, organizing his mind, coming back in the reality. Something had woken him up. But what? Automatically his eyes wandered to the side, where Jim had laid, when they had fallen asleep, but of course he was up already. 3:10 am. They both should be asleep. But then Sebastian remembered what had woken him. Something had broken. Quietly he sneaked to his wardrobe, where he had hidden a pistol. Just in case of need. He took it, controlled the ammunition. Even if Jim was in danger, Sebastian wouldn't be a great help without a loaded gun probably. But of course it was. With the gun but without clothes (who gave a shit about shame at imminent danger) Sebastian sneaked out of the room, just to see Jim at the landing. “What happened?” He asked whispering, not that one attacker was still here. Just after that he noticed that Jim was wearing one of his suits.

 

A sound woke him from his thoughts, dragged his consciousness up to the surface of his deep, dark mind. The sound of a voice. Jim looked around him, confused, and then looked at his hands. “I threw some china”, he said, his voice indifferent and bored, still a bit absent from reality. He glanced dead-eyed at Sebastian, and frowned before he started walking down the stairs. He was wearing a suit, yes – but he was barefoot, and the hallway was filled with shattered china. 

 

With long steps Sebastian followed Jim, until he saw the shards on the stairs. “For fuck's sake, Jim,” he shouted, reaching out to grab his boss, so the little fucker had to stop. “You hurt yourself!” Sometimes it was harder to take care for Jim than for a fucking child. Sebastian saw himself taking care of Jim's feet in a few minutes. Awesome. Fucking awesome.

 

Jim was silent for a few seconds, taking in that he almost had stepped on the sharp pieces, and that Sebastian had stopped him. “That was the _fucking POINT_!” His voice grew in volume as he spoke, and he shouted the last word, before slowly collapsing on the stairs, sitting down on a step with his arms around his head, his forehead against his knees, rocking back and forth. “I’m so bored Sebby I don’t know what to do please make it go away I  _HATE THIS_!” Jim mumbled very fast, shouting the last words again. These breakdowns came regularly, when Jim had too little to do at his work, when his mind didn’t get enough stimuli. His thoughts were always spinning, always working, and he had to feed them to keep them from destroying him.  

 

Carefully Sebastian stepped over the shards, so he didn't hurt himself before sat down in front of Jim, a few steps under him. It hurt to see Jim like this, to hear him say please. Not sure how he could help his boss, he placed his hand on his cheek carefully, so Jim wouldn't hit or push him away. Then he had an idea: “Let us go to bed again and there we can plan some murder just for fun. I have a few ideas who we can imagine.” His voice was surprisingly soft. “And maybe we get some other ideas to occupy you then, hmm?”

 

Jim looked into Sebastian’s eyes desperately, like he was drowning. Then, in a few seconds, his whole appearance changed, and a spark was lit in his black eyes, as a tired smile spread across his face. “Okay. Sounds good.” He took the hand that Sebastian had held under his chin, and stood up. Remaining standing, holding Sebastian’s hand, not taking any initiatives, he was like a small child who needed to be cared for. That also happened when he had his breakdowns, but usually he had to care for himself. 

 

Sebastian smiled at Jim, before leading his boss back to the bedroom. He would take care for the shards tomorrow or later, when Jim was normal again. Well, as normal as James Moriarty could be. It was the first time that one of these attacks went so bad while Sebastian was around, so he was a little bit insecure, but Jim seemed lost like a child and so Sebastian acted a little bit like he had wished that someone would have acted, when he was little and broken. He helped Jim out of the suit. The normal Jim would kill him otherwise for every pleat in it. Then he helped Jim lying down, before he joined him. Again the sniper wrapped an arm around Jim, but so that Jim could free himself if it would be too much. “Hmm, what kind of person do you wanna plan to murder? A politician? A person one of us knows personally?”

 

Jim let Sebastian lead him to the bedroom and take his clothes off, and he closed his eyes when he felt the sniper’s strong arm around him. “I don’t want to kill someone right now… I want to  _burn a heart out_.” He opened his eyes and started drawing patterns on the back of Sebastian’s hand with his fingertips. “That consulting detective… He thinks he is so  _clever,_ and he has gotten so close to me. I have allowed it, yes, but he needs to  _stop_ , or I’ll  _burn his heart out_.”

 

Sebastian had just relaxed, when Jim started to talk about this  _consulting detective_. The sniper frowned, trying to remember, if Jim had talked about this guy before or not. Anyway, Sebastian was very sure that Jim had never talked about a consulting detective, whatever that was. “Is he the reason for your new job in the hospital?” He asked carefully, not sure how Jim would react. This guy was _so clever_ , hm? And he had come close to Jim...  _Danger_. Sebastian's instincts screamed this word out, but he had to be calm. 

 

Jim nodded. “Yes.” Then a smile spread across his face. “He is so  _clever_ , he is like me… But he’s boring, because he is on the  _good_ side.” He sighed happily, and closed his eyes again. “I’m playing a little  _game_  with him, just to make him  _dance_. I like watching him dance, Sebby, I really do.” Jim continued drawing patterns over Sebastian’s skin, moving from the back of his hand up to his arm.

 

The sniper let Jim drawing patterns over his arms. Jim's fingers felt so warm on his skin, while he felt like he was ice cold inside all of sudden. “Can't you turn him?” He didn't even know why he had asked this. He really didn't want that Jim would be able to turn this  _consulting detective_ to their side. After all Sebastian would be boring against someone who was as clever as Jim, that was obviously. “I mean, you are a master of manipulation, I thought you could turn everyone.” Sebastian barked a laugh, that sounded very false even in his own ears.

 

Jim frowned and shook his head. “Noo… That wouldn’t be right. He’s an  _angel_ , Sebastian, and I’m the devil.” He grinned. “I’m the devil, yes. Sherlock Holmes can be a nice distraction, I think, I hope so.” He ignored Sebastian’s obvious jealousy, and spun around in his embrace to face him. “I’m going to play a game with him, Sebastian, and it’s going to be  _FUN_!” With these words, he leaned closer to his sniper, and placed a kiss on his lips. The breakdown had passed, and now he was wide awake and looking for something to do. A sniper, for example.

 

Sebastian replied the kiss, a little bit surprised by the changing mood of his boss, but when you work for Jim Moriarty as long as Sebastian did, you have to live with these surprises. He tightened his arms around his boss, pulling him closer, while he licked over Jim's lips. His hands wandered down Jim's flanks, then up again to the bare chest. Yes, it has been a good idea to help Jim with his suit. And after all his jealousy didn't matter, because he was here, kissing Jim, knowing they would fuck in a few minutes. And where ever Sherlock Holmes was, Sebastian was sure he didn't have so much fun.

 

Jim smiled mischievously and kissed Sebastian again, more wild and impatient now. He let his hands run over the taller man’s chest, shoulders and arms, his fingers tracing the tattoos on his skin – the ring of sniper bullets around his arm, the big tiger over his side. “You look  _hot_ when you are jealous, tiger…” Jim slipped one of his hands between Sebastian’s legs, and palmed at his cock to make him hard. 

 

“Says the right one,” Sebastian grinned, but the grin vanished from his lips again, when he felt Jim's hand on his cock. He sighed, while his thumbs wandered down James' chest to his nipples. His lips were slightly parted, glancing from saliva. Then his right hand slipped down between Jim's legs as well, but on it's way it stroked the streams on Jim's hip Sebastian had left earlier. Just a moment he let his fingers lay on them, before he grabbed Jim's cock.

 

Jim grinned mischievously when he felt Sebastian’s hand between his legs. “Oh no, tiger…” His voice was a dangerous purr – velvet-like and dark, barely audible. “My turn to be top.” With these words, he took Sebastian’s hand and moved it away from his cock, leaning in for a hungry kiss while he was still holding the sniper’s wrist. He had let go of the other man’s penis now, as well – no need to hurry. In a surprisingly smooth and strong movement, Jim rolled Sebby over and placed himself on top of him , still holding one of his wrists, making their bodies touch as much as possible – chest to chest, hips to hips, legs to legs – and pressed his lips against the sniper’s once again. It almost was too rough to even be called a kiss. Jim was in a fierce mood after his breakdown, keen to do anything to make his boredom go away, anything to distract his mind. “How much pain can you endure, dear?” His voice was curious rather than caring, and he moved his mouth down over Sebastian’s chest, licking around one of the nipples. Then, without warning, he sank his teeth into the soft skin around the nipple, as if to bite it off. He bit hard, and then stopped as quick as he had started, his tongue flashing out to soothe the bite. 

 

Sebastian didn't fight against Jim, when the smaller man rolled over him. He just moved slightly to lie more comfortable and to get more contact with Jim's skin. It felt so fucking good, though Sebastian wished his hands would be free, so he could touch Jim, just touch his skin, that pressed against his body. But still he didn't fight against Jim, knowing his boss could and would hurt him more than necessary if he did. The kiss made it even more obvious. And Jim's words alone. “A lot, sir.” He sighed in relief, when Jim licked about his nipple, but then a pain came from the same place. His body arched, pressing against Jim's. The sigh became a moan, half pain, half lust. A “fuck” left his lips, when he felt Jim's tongue again. And then a quiet “more”. Fuck, he was so twisted, so fucked up, that he actually enjoyed this. This pain. He even wanted more. “More, sir, please.”

 

The black gaze of the Irish-man flashed up to Sebastian’s face at the sound of the delicious moan, and he grinned at the begging words. So, his sniper wanted more? Hm. He could arrange that. A grin spread across his face. Oh yes, he could arrange that. Jim reached after the handcuffs that had held him captured to the headboard of the bed a few hours ago, and now cuffed Sebastian’s hands to it instead with swift movements. To make sure that the assassin wouldn’t be able to move too much, he got off him and also secured his feet to the bed. His eyes narrowed as he watched his tiger. “Be  _right back_ , sunshiiiine!” Jim’s sing-sang voice bounced around the room as he left it. He got down to the storage room on the bottom floor, carefully avoiding all the shattered china, and then returned to the bedroom. When he did, he brought some new toys to play with – not as innocent ones as cuffs and a vibrator, Sebastian had after all asked for more  _sweet pain_. Jim left the things by the door, out of sight for the tied-down sniper, and walked over to the bed, standing next to it. The thin black chains of the cuffs, both hand and feet, were quite long, so Sebastian would be able to roll over if Jim wanted him to. Right now, however, he wanted to see his face as he showed him the whip he held in his hand. “Have we been a little cocky lately, tiger? Hmm?” His hands ran over the leather whip as he spoke – it wasn’t one of the worst, but really not a nice one either. It’s end split into decimetre-long strips of leather, that could cause some damage if used hard enough. Jim’s face was playful but grim when he leaned over Sebastian. “ _Maybe,_  we need to be reminded of who the  _boss_ is. Do we, dear?” 

 

The metal felt cold against Sebastian's hot skin. Fuck. He had brought himself in a dangerous situation again. Of course he had. After all he was fucking stupid sometimes, but damn, this situation was fucking dangerous and in the same time so arousing. And he was so was so fucking hard already. How should he manage to endure more time without Jim fucking him? Then Jim was back and he got Sebastian's full attention. As always. Jim Moriarty was a fucking magnet for Sebastian, even if he wanted he couldn't resist him for long. Anyway. Sebastian hadn't thought something could distract him from Jim, but actually something could: And Jim was holding it in his hands. Sebastian's mouth went dry, his eyes got big probably, or at least his pupils did. Adrenaline was rushing through his vein. This situation reminded him of combat for some crazy reason. Or maybe the day the terrorist kidnapped him, tied him up, but not on a bed. No. It hadn't been that comfortable. Also Sebastian had been scared. But right now he felt strangely safe. He fucking trusted Jim after all. Jim wouldn't break his sniper, probably the best man in his whole network, as long as he pleased him. It would be illogical. And Sebastian remembered the Jim from before, the bored Jim, the Jim who pleased him to distract him and who had hold his hand. Yes, Jim needed him and that made Sebastian trusting him. “Yes, sir. Please, sir, remind me.”

 

A spark lit in Jim’s black eyes at the words, and he smiled. “Good answer, tiger!” He struck out with the whip over Sebastian’s chest – not  _very_ hard, but still hard. The leather left angry red marks on the soft skin over one of the sniper’s nipples – the one that Jim hadn’t bitten. He put the end of the whip under the tied-down assassin’s chin, forcing him to meet his black gaze. “You have been a  _very_  bad boy, Sebby. Have you learned a lesson, or do you need  _more_?” He let the whip leave Sebastian’s chin, and traced it softly over the red marks on his chest, a playful glimpse still in the black eyes. That glimpse said that even if Sebastian was done, Jim was not. Not even almost.

 

Again Sebastian's body arched, his fists clenched, when the whip met his skin. It hurt, yes, but Sebastian had been in worse pain and it was still a good kind of pain. A pain, that went down his spine, that made him wanting more. When he looked in Jim's black eyes, his skin felt too tight for his body. His body, that felt like it would burn. Something in him made  _click_ , his mind turned off, the human Sebastian Moran disappeared. Something more animalistic took control. “More, sir,” even his voice was different know, rough like the tongue of a cat. Maybe to give Jim a real reason to punish him, maybe because a wild animal would ever do that, he fought against the handcuffs.

 

Jim frowned, and the corners of his mouth turn downwards. That arrogant bastard… He struck the whip again, harder this time, and then once more. Sebastian now had red marks over his abs as well, and Jim put his hand with his long, slender fingers on them. He let it trace downwards, and stopped with the top of his middle finger resting in Sebastian’s bellybutton, the other fingers spread across the sensitive skin, his wrist touching the sniper’s hard penis. “Don’t you dare to come yet, Sebastian. I am  _not_ done with you.” The Irish-man’s voice promised a punishment if his orders weren’t followed. “Roll over, dear. Show me that delicious backside of yours.” 

 

Sebastian stopped fighting, when the whip struck him again. The arching of his body every time was just an instinct, a reaction of the pain. When Jim touched his skin it was like ice water on fire, fantastic and terrifying in once. The animal, that he was in this very moment, whined to get more of Jim's touch. He wanted to feel Jim on him again, but of course he didn't get it. Not yet at least. The sniper could just hope, that it would change soon, when he rolled over, feeling the cuffs again. “Shall I...” His voice was still not like his own, at least it felt like it. “Shall I just lie here, boss? Or would you like me on all four or just lifting my ass? I'll do everything, sir... everything for you.” Fuck, he sounded like a dog, a lap cat maybe, but why didn't it bother him at the moment? Why did he enjoy it so much?

 

Smiling at the willingness of his sniper, Jim ran his hand through his blonde hair. “Just be still.  _For now_.” He let the whip strike down over Sebastian’s back two times, each strike harder than the previous. The whip then rested softly against the tied-down man’s skin, slowly drawing patterns over it, slowly moving further down, until it touched his ass. Then he stopped, and put the whip down. He fetched a bottle of lube from the pile of stuff next to the bed, and poured some of it in his hand. “Now you can get on all four, dear”, he said with a low voice, barely audible.

 

Sebastian moaned in the pillow under him, his body winced at every strike, while his fist clenched into the pillow. He really shouldn't like it, but his body was an evil traitor, so he couldn't wait for Jim finally fucking him. Fuck. The whip, that slowly drew patterns on his back didn't make it better, but he wasn't allowed to come. Not yet. The stubbornness of a soldier saved him this one time. Slowly, because his knees felt slightly weak he got on them, stabilizing himself with his arms. His breath went quickly, unsteady.

 

James took his time, and slowly climbed onto the bed to position himself behind Sebastian. Some people couldn’t bear to be whipped or even tied down like this – Sebastian, however, couldn’t bear  _not_  to, and so, moving slow and avoiding touch was the best torture for him. Jim himself, however, wasn’t very patient, and he was almost as hard as his sniper. He carefully put his lubed fingers at Sebby’s entrance, and started massaging the muscles to ease his way in. “Do you like it, tiger boy?” His voice was still just no more than a whisper. 

 

Sebastian sighed in lust, when he felt at his entrance. But it was too less, too nice. Again he whined, pressing his ass in Jim's direction. His arms began to shake and he was sure he couldn't bear his own weight for long anymore. “Y-yes, boss,” his voice shook. It was just too fucking much. “Please, sir... I want you... oh please.”

 

Jim chuckled and buried the nails of his free hand in Sebastian’s back. He then moved his hand towards him, leaving red scratch marks – Sebastian sometimes called him his little kitten, why not live up to the name? “I’m not done  _preparing_ you, dear. It might  _hurt_ ”, he said in a tone of voice most people reserved for three-year-olds. Then he chuckled again. “You asked for it, dear.” With these words, he placed the tip of his penis at Sebastian’s ass and pushed hard. 

 

The nails in Sebastian's back made him moan again. He loved this sweet pain, he lived for that, but when Jim finally fucked him, his arms got to weak. His face fell in the pillow, but he managed to keep his ass up. This time his moaning was almost a scream. His fingers dug in the pillow again. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It really hurt, but again Sebastian liked pain. Too much probably.

 

The foreplay together with Sebastian’s moans almost drove Jim crazy, and he increased the speed. “You. May. Come.  _Sebastian_.” He said between the hard thrusts, the words whispered between closed teeth. He let go of the sniper’s hip with one hand, and grabbed his penis with it, stroking it in rhythm with the thrusts. Sebby had earned that reward.  

 

To be fair Sebastian couldn't make it much longer. The pain of the foreplay, Jim fucking him so fucking hard... It was too much, it was just too much. It was such a relief when Jim allowed the sniper to come. And the touch... though Jim just needed to stroke him two times, before Sebastian came. Again his moan sounded almost like a scream.

 

Jim smiled when he felt the other man climax, but the smile soon turned into a lustful grimace when he heard Sebastian scream, and felt how his muscles tightened around his cock. He bit his lip and managed two more thrusts, before he came inside the sniper. He leaned against his hot body for a few moments, catching his breath, before slipping out of him and leaving the bed to release him from the cuffs. “Well done, tiger”, he murmured and threw himself on the bed next to the blonde man. 

 

When Jim released the handcuffs, Sebastian collapsed on the bed. He was still breathing heavily. All of sudden he remembered the time. For him it was in the middle of the night and he was so tired. So fucking tired. His eyes shut down, but then he felt the bed moving when Jim threw himself on it. Desperately for body contact he slipped closer to his boss, placing a hand carefully on the hot skin of Jim's belly. So careful, that Jim could put it away with very less effort. Even in his tired condition he knew how much Jim hate it.

 

Jim immediately pushed away the hand that lay on his belly. “You make me feel like pregnant woman when you do that, Sebby”, he muttered and turned his back to the sniper. It was late, and he had to get up in a couple of hours – he should try to get some sleep. He tried to sleep, and the harder he tried, the more his mind began to spin again, until he was almost as distressed as he had been when he threw the china. He sighed, and rolled over – he had almost forgot that Sebastian was still in the room. A sting of jealousy flashed through Jim as he saw how relaxed the sniper was. Maybe… He took Sebastian’s arm and moved it, so it lay straight out from him in a 90 degree angle. Moving carefully, he then moved himself closer to the sniper, laying his head on his arm and using it as a pillow, his arm wrapped around Sebastian’s waist. Jim’s mind finally relaxed, and he fell asleep after just a couple of minutes. 

 

Sebastian had sighed, when Jim had pushed away his hand. He didn't even know why he was surprised or better disappointed. But the thought kept him awake just for a few seconds. After all he was too exhausted. Somehow he felt that he was moved, but his eyelids were too heavy to lift them. And then everything was cozy and warm... The sniper rolled over so he could wrap an arm around the thing...no, person... probably Jim...everyone else would be...deaded? No...that wasn't the right word, but Sebastian's mind was too slow to find the right one at the moment, before he fell asleep totally.


	8. Domestic anomalies

A sharp ringing sound filled the room when the alarm set off, and Jim punched the clock silent before he even opened his eyes. He was tangled in sheets and blankets and Sebastian, and it took him a few seconds to get out of bed. When he did, he stretched a bit before disappearing to the bathroom to have a shower. With a look in the mirror, he discovered with satisfaction that he had dark circles under his eyes – almost as if he had been up dancing all night. Perfect. A few more nights like this, and they would be permanent. After the quick shower, he returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

 

Jim's clock woke up Sebastian as well, though the sniper needed a few seconds until he realized that. Not until he heard the shower, he opened the eyes, blinking. He was so fucking tired. Also his body hurt like fucking hell. Moaning of pain he rolled on his back. Big mistake. Jim really did his best in the night. Fucking prick. Still Sebastian kept laying like this, staring at the ceiling, until Jim came back. Then the blond man sat up, smiling slightly. “Morning,” he greeted in a tired, croaky voice. His hair was a mess.

 

Jim looked at Sebastian while he got dressed, and he had to return the sleepy smile. The sniper looked so damn good – naked, with his hair in a mess and Jim’s red marks all over his torso. “Well hello there, tiger. Come and join me for breakfast, I have work for you.” With those words, he went out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen, carefully avoiding the remains after the cup and the plate in the hallway. He had socks on, but no shoes, and he didn’t feel like hurting himself anymore. He started to hum to himself as he put the kettle on and waited for it to boil.

 

Sebastian was to tired to give any effort in getting dressed, so he just brushed his teeth, before he followed Jim downstairs. Of course he regret the decision not to get dressed, when he saw the shards on the stairs. For a moment he thought about going back to take on pants and socks at least, but at the end his thirst for coffee had won. Brushing his hair back, he entered the kitchen, just half aware that he was still naked. He was one of these persons who give a shit about being naked or dressed, especially before his first coffee in the day, so he passed Jim and went to the coffeemaker to get a cup of this delicious, liquid.

 

Turning around with a cup of tea in his hand when he heard Sebastian enter the room, Jim grinned at the sight of his sniper. “I should have you go to work like this, Sebby, and the targets would die from broken hearts instead of bullets.” He took a sip of the tea and sat down at the kitchen table. “I talked to Dmitri Vesjenkov last night – you know, the Russian weapons smuggler. He was supposed to meet up with another smuggler here in London, but apparently someone has hired an assassin called Vega to kill him when he comes here. And, apparently, she is good – Italian, it seems.” Jim took another sip of the tea. “I’ve arranged for Dmitri’s meeting to be held in another location, but I need you to take care of Vega.” Another sip, and the mug was empty. He stood up and went out to the hallway to take his shoes and jacket on. “Could you do that for me, darling?” 

 

Sebastian barked a laugh. “Like you would let anyone see me naked.” But then he became quiet, listening to the job, drinking his coffee, thinking about the possibilities. When it was about murdering people, Sebastian was a professional, he thought about the reactions, the enemies.  _Vega_. A bell rang in his mind. Yeah, the name was familiar, but he wasn't sure where he had heard it already. After he took a sip from the coffee, he clicked with the tongue, remembering her. He had worked with her in America once. “Of course I can do that.” The sniper smirked about this question. Like he didn't know that was an order. “What a shame though, she is  _really_ good.” She really was and good looking, though she was a fucking bitch, probably the reason why Sebastian had never hooked up with her. Probably it was her luck now.

 

Jim smiled and went over to Sebastian, letting his fingers follow one of the red lines over his chest with a fascinated look on his face. He let his arm fall to his side again, and looked into Sebastian’s grey eyes. “Also, you have to track her down. Have fun, tiger.” He turned his back to Sebastian, and without a glance over his shoulder he was out of the house and gone. Tracking another skilled assassin down would be hard even for Sebastian, although Jim had no doubts that he would succeed. It might be so, though, that the sniper had to spend the whole night tracking her movements, to know where the best place would be to take her. Maybe. Probably. Jim didn’t care how it was done, as always, he just wanted it done. He jumped on a bus, and soon was at work as Jim from IT.

 

Yeah, that would need time. Sebastian finished his coffee, made himself breakfast. After he finished it, he went to the bathroom to shower. Then he started his research, still naked. Like everyone nowadays he started in the internet, source of so much knowledge. Of course she was too clever, to leave any hints on her, but Sebastian found proofs of her presence in Jim's city. Car accidents. She was a specialist in letting murders seem like accidents. A suicide in the City of London, nothing special, bankers killed themselves all the time in that part of greater London, but first it hadn't been a banker, second witnesses, probably colleagues or friends, told the police the victim was in a bar the night before, went with a good looking woman. Probably Vega. When Sebastian was dressed, he already knew what the next step was. Of course he had knew the next step from the beginning. Interview a few cabbies, who are part of Jim's network because they smuggle drugs from one part of London in another without being caught, drug dealers were his next target. Vega lived the traditions of an assassin. At least some people thought it were the tradition of the assassins to get high from cannabis before they murdered people. So it wasn't that hard to find her dealer. It was late afternoon, when Sebastian found her flat. In a restaurant close to it he got a “late lunch almost dinner” combination. He watched the area, making plans, deleted them again, made new ones. You could ask him later, what he had eaten, he wouldn't remember. He might not be as clever as Jim, but he wasn't one (if not  _the_  best) assassin in London for nothing. So at the end he had a plan, when he drank his espresso to finish the meal and to keep awake. He would have to get more coffee later, before he would do the job, the last night had been exhausting and tonight wouldn't be better. Unfortunately he still had a few hours, so he went shopping, some distraction for him and maybe even for Jim, he would see later and food that wouldn't become bad too fast without being cold. And then finally the moment was there. But Sebastian had forgotten an important part of his research.

   He gave the cabbie the extra money for his seats and that he had driven him though the wound in his leg. When he closed the door, a little bit too heavy, because it was too loud and it hurt in his left, hurt leg, he thought:  _This fucking bitch._ Sebastian's almost deadly mistake had been, that he hadn't checked for any companion. Probably because in America Vega had always said companions made you just weak. But in two years a lot of things can change, right? Her lesbian lover had lived in the house, where Sebastian had positioned himself to shoot Vega. This lover had been more careful, when usual lovers of companions were. Italian special force, Sebastian supposed. Anyway suddenly she had stood behind him, between him and the exit, a gun had aimed his head, but she had been so stupid that she didn't shoot in the moment, she had entered the roof. No, no, no. She had made this villain-stuff, where she told Sebastian everything, thinking, that she would just kill him. Maybe she wanted even to torture him, anyway, she  _didn't_ shoot him in the head. She had shot him in the fucking leg. Fortunately Sebastian was so full with adrenaline, so he hadn't hesitated to shoot her in the head. Then he had had to be fast. He took his bags and weapons and left the house, before he had waited in the shadows between it and the house with Vega's flat. Vega had been in panic, had been careless, so he could knock her out. It had been Vega, who had had to pay the prize for his wound. In her flat he had tied her up to a chair, before he had taken care for his wound finally. As a good assassin Vega had had an emergency box with everything he had needed. And finally, finally, finally Vega had paid the price for her lover shooting him.

   Now he was back home. Tired and hurt. He opened the door to the house that had been Jim's for so long and that was  _theirs_ now. “I'm home,” he called in the house, not knowing if Jim was here or not, when he hobbled in the entrance.

 

When Jim arrived at St Bart’s, he was immediately sent out to one of the wards of the big hospital. Apparently, there was some trouble with the Wi-Fi conncection. When moving through the corridor to the Wi-Fi router at the end of it, Jim glanced through the windows he passed. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw a very familiar figure in one of the laboratories – tall, with dark, curly hair. Sherlock Holmes. Next to the consulting detective was his loyal doctor, and a woman – probably Molly Hooper, Jim thought, Sherlock’s contact at the hospital. He couldn’t stay in the corridor to stare in through the window, and he continued walking to do his job.

   Usually when there was a  _Wi-Fi problem_  at the hospital, the problem could be solved by turning the router off and then restart it again. This one, however, took Jim all morning to figure out, and it was almost lunch time when he finally fixed it. “Have you fixed it? Thank you very much, it has been a real hell to work without internet.” Jim heard a shy voice behind him, and he stood up and turned around to see who it was. The woman who had been with Sherlock – Molly Hooper… “No problem, no problem, it is my job after all!” he answered in an awkward voice, and made nervous gestures with his hands as he talked. Wow. He had planned to seduce Molly, yes – but he hadn’t expected her to make a first move. And she did. “Would you like to grab some lunch, maybe?” She even blushed when she spoke. Really?  _Really_? He was so obviously gay – why didn’t she notice? Well, not that James complained on the fact that his plan was working out… He smiled, a warm smile. “Yes, that would be lovely. I’m Jim, by the way.” Molly returned his smile. “Nice to meet you, Jim. I’m Molly.”

   The lunch was longer than usual for Jim – he even had food – and Molly showed all signs of attraction to him. Stupid girl. Anyway, he played the game with her, while his mind was with Sherlock. It was all worth it, just for him. When they parted, they decided that they would have lunch tomorrow as well, and Jim waved at her when she disappeared in an elevator at the hospital. Cute girl. Easy to manipulate. Clearly in love with the clever consulting detective… And he probably didn’t even notice. Maybe not so clever, after all, hm? Jim finished working, and was home at about five thirty – keeping his shoes on, since the shattered china still filled the floor. He made himself some tea before he started working again, with his  _real_ work. He barely noticed how the hours flew away until he heard a noise from downstairs. “Sebastian?” Jim looked at the clock on his computer – 3:48 AM. “Are you home already? Why are you so  _loud_?” He went downstairs to see why the usually so quiet sniper suddenly sounded like an entire army, and stopped in the hallway, frowning. “What the hell have you done?”

 

Sebastian waved with his hand, half as sign that it wasn't as bad as it looked, half because wanted to sit first, though he knew, that Jim wouldn't let him, so he let the hand sink again. “Made a mistake, thought she would be work alone, she always worked alone.” He grimaced when he changed his weight automatically. It fucking hurt. Leaning against a wall, he continued: “Fucking bitch had a lover in the house from where I wanted to shoot her, fucking ex special force, I guess. Italian probably, from her accent and looking. Shot me in the fucking leg after she told me that they both, Vega and her, worked for Dmitri. Fucking asshole lied to you, boss, thought he could blow up my fucking light, before coming for you, didn't dare it before I wasn't dead. Can I sit down for a moment? My leg hurts.” Like it wasn't obviously. “That also explains, why he didn't tell you from Vega's lover,” he mumbled, staring into the air. “Maybe I should sat down here somewhere on the ground, just in case he tries it now anyway. I wanna fucking rid out the throat of this fucker.”

 

Jim clenched his teeth together without a word, and disappeared to the kitchen. He was back in a matter of seconds and brought an empty wineglass, which he threw hard on the ground, watching as the shatters spread across the hallway with a loud crashing noise. First after that he looked at Sebastian again. “I knew that Dmitri would try to kill me, but it seems he double-crossed me.” Jim’s voice was unnaturally calm – he was barely holding his fury back. This was too much. That  _arrogant bastard_! But of course, Sebastian was right – the Russian might have planned to send someone after Jim here in London, instead of coming here himself after the meeting Jim set up for him, as Jim had thought his plan was. Being a consulting criminal could be dangerous sometimes – some criminals wanted his help, but they didn’t want to risk that he told anyone about what he had helped them with. That’s partly why no one ever met Jim personally, except for Sebastian – if they ever met him in person, they at least didn’t know it was him. He was good at playing roles. “The meeting I arranged for Dmitri is a set-up. I said that someone will meet him at the airport, but I didn’t mention that this  _someone_ is one of my assassin’s. Now when the tables have turned, I might have to send him some backup…  _Fuck_!” He would like to send Moran as backup – not that it was a very hard mission, but he knew that Sebastian would torture the bastard, and he fucking deserved it after trying to fool James. He couldn’t, though, he realized after a quick glance at Sebby’s leg. “You need to fix that. I’ll make my doctor come here, and Henderson’s team.” Henderson was an ex-military, like Sebastian. He was in charge for a small group of mercenaries that Jim sometimes hired, and although he wasn’t nearly as good as Jim’s favourite assassin, he was good enough to guard the house until Jim had figured this out. James went past Sebastian and locked the door, while he picked up his phone and started making calls, gesticulating angrily as he talked.  

 

Sebastian hated the feeling being useless, but at the moment he was. Fuck Vega. Fuck Dmitri. He needed a drink. His grab around the bags, one with his weapons, one with the groceries, tightened. For a moment he remembered, what he had bought earlier and was glad he had done that. That would calm his nerves. He gave Jim the sign, that he went into the kitchen. Of course he walked like a cripple with his leg, it fucking hurt. In the kitchen he put the vegetable he had bought in the afternoon in the fridge, before he took a glass and one of the bottles with whiskey. With the rest of the grocery and these two things he went into the living room, where he sat down on the couch. Fortunately his first aid knowledge was good enough, that his bandage didn't let blood drop on the carpet or the sofa. Sighing he poured something from the whiskey in the glass. Then he downed it. It felt good how the alcohol burnt in his throat, made him warm inside and calmed his nerves. On another day he would get drunk, wasted probably, but maybe he could give Henderson tips at least, when he weren't a help in other things. Clicking with his tongue he got the rest of his grocery out of the bag. Yarn and knitting needles. What would look silly for other people, wasn't that unusual for an ex-military. Knitting was calming and comforting, a reason why soldiers did it since centuries. Also it was probably practical, when you fought in Europe in winter. When your socks weren't good anymore, you could make new ones. The soldiers of the middle age maybe did that, Sebastian wasn't sure, though he knew that they knitted so it was logical, if they knitted stuff for themselves. He himself hasn't knitted in ages, but when he made the first chains, he felt how calming it was to make this familiar movements with his hands. At least Henderson would understand that as ex-soldier.

 

Henderson arrived with four other men just fifteen minutes after Jim had made the call. Two of the men stayed outside, dressed as civilians, while Henderson and the other two knocked at the door. Jim quickly disappeared upstairs, only casting a quick glance at Sebastian as he passed the living room. He had unlocked the door, but not showed the guests in – no one except Sebastian knew what Moriarty looked like, and it should stay that way. The knitting received a weird glance, but nothing more – he had other things that demanded his attention right now. His phone rang in his pocket, and he answered. “Yes? Of course it’s  _me_ , who the fuck else would it be? No. Yes.  _If you are lying now_ … Good! Your money is at the usual place.” It was a short call, but it left Jim grinning. Dmitri Vesjenkov was dead, and so was his heiress, his daughter Nova. His son, however, had not showed up to the meeting – he could be here in London, taking care of the supposedly easy job to kill Moran. This was good news, good news indeed. Vesjenkov’s son was an incompetent idiot – which was probably why the smuggler wanted to leave his organisation to his daughter – and he would be easy to assassinate before he had a chance to leave London. James liked when things turned out nice and neat. He put his phone down and sat down at the desk in the study. He was going to arrange the hit on Vesjenkov Jr as soon as possible, so that his chances of escaping were minimized. It was always easier to work with music in the background, and Jim put some on now. “ _Auf der jagd_ ”, Strauss, played at a quite loud volume. The record was complete, with the gunshots in the beginning and everything. Perfect. Jim hummed along as he started his computer.

 

Sebastian liked Henderson, who was around ten years older than him and taller and with the black skin of a man, whose ancestors came from Africa. Henderson anyway was British as much as a man could be. His greeting was the best proof for that. When he saw Sebastian's leg, he muttered a “bloody hell” instead of a hello and Sebastian joked about the politeness of the Brits, before he became serious again and showed Henderson the weak spots of the house, so his men could make them safe. After that the doc was still not here. For fuck's sake! Of course Henderson noticed his condition. “Everything's safe, Moran,” he said in this Londoner East End accent, what was typical for him. “Sit down and rest your leg.”  
“Damn my leg,” Sebastian cursed louder than necessary. Henderson’s men looked at him, worried. Not about him of course, but after all Sebastian wasn't an unknown in their business. When he was angry, everyone was scared for their life. Almost everyone. Henderson wasn't that easy to impress. Another thing Sebastian liked about him.

“Yeah, damn it, but with it, you aren't a big help. If you wanna do something, bring the big boss, tea or something, otherwise wait for the bloody doctor!”

“I can take care for myself, Henderson,” Sebastian snapped, but Henderson just gave him this fucking white smile.

“When this is over, you have to tell me, how you managed  _that_ , Moran.”  
“Just if you pay the beer.”  
It wasn't that one of them had to worry about the money. Different than Sebastian Henderson just worked for the people who paid the most, but after all that was Moriarty. It brought him loyalty even from Henderson and to be fair, Moriarty had also the safest plans. His workers lived the longest, if they didn't make any mistakes. The reason why Sebastian decided to work with Jim.

   Henderson left him to position himself and for a moment the sniper really thought about making Jim tea, but then he thought about the stairs, he decided that would be stupid. Instead he made himself a coffee, before he placed himself on the couch again. Just next to a gun of his.

   Luckily he didn't have to wait long for the doctor, who got out the bullet, washed out the wound, before he sutured it and give Sebastian some painkillers. “Rest the leg, blahblah,” he told the sniper before he left again. Though Sebastian had drunk coffee, he felt so tired all of sudden, probably, because of the painkillers, the bad night before and an exhausting night today. Still he didn't allow himself to go to bed, not as long as Henderson and his man were here (yes, after this evening he was a little bit paranoid). He was not worried about Henderson himself, the guy was too clever to bite that hand, that fed him, but the other guys of his group... No, Sebastian would be awake all night. Tomorrow he could get his sleep, but until that he could start to knit a pair of socks, right?

 

Jim had taken care of everything after less than an hour had passed, and he soon got bored. What should he do now? He changed his clothes, put on a suit instead of IT-Jim’s clothing. It felt good. He walked back and forth upstairs and looked through the windows to follow Henderson’s and the other men’s movements through the dark garden. Jim knew that he should keep clear of the windows, in case there was a sniper outside, but all the light were switched off and he was so bored, he needed to see what was going on. Nothing, it seemed. Well, the downstairs windows were tinted to prevent someone from looking in (people on the inside could look out, though), and the front door should be locked, so no one could enter – not even their bodyguards. James thought that he might as well join Sebastian, the risks with leaving the second floor was so small that they barely existed, and he wanted some company. He walked slowly down the stair, not making a sound until he came to the hallway – the glass and china made crushing sounds under his black leather shoes. Oh yes – he couldn’t wear  _sneakers_ to a  _suit_  – he was a consulting criminal, not a barbarian! “What are you knitting?” His voice was curious when he stopped in the doorway to the living room, his hands in his pockets. 

 

Sebastian just thought about getting more coffee, when he heard Jim in the hallway, so he looked up, even before Jim stopped in the doorway. A ball of wool lay in his lap, the knitting needles were still in his hand, four of them, tiny little monsters, that looked so harmless and could still be deadly, if someone knew how to use them. His leg rested on the couch and he didn't wear trousers. He hadn't want to go upstairs after the doc had gone. The leg still hurt. “Socks, well one sock.” A small smile appeared on his lips, but vanished again as fast as it had come. With quick, well-trained movements he knit a few more stitches, before turning his attention back to Jim. “I'm sorry, I fucked up.” Sebastian's voice was professional, distant, somehow.

 

Jim nodded. “Impressive. I didn’t know you could knit.” He stretched his neck a bit, and rolled his shoulders, but froze in his movements when Sebastian spoke again. He had to look in his own mind – was he mad about this? After a while, he figured, that he was in a good mood tonight. No hard feelings, then. “It’s okay, Sebby. But don’t even think about doing it again.” His voice was indifferent when he spoke, not angry, but not caring either. Oh, but the thought had occurred to him tonight, how  _inconvenient_ it would be if Sebastian died. He would have to find a new good assassin, and that could take  _forever_  – time that Jim didn’t have at the moment. “Don’t do it again, tiger.” He repeated the words, quieter the second time, more thoughtful in a way. Then his face changed, and a playful smile lit up his face. “I’m bored. Can I bring you something, dear invalid? A cookie, perhaps?”  

 

Sebastian started knitting, before he stopped again, listening to Jim carefully. When Jim repeated his own words, he frowned, before he smiled slightly. “I don't plan to do it again,” he told Jim honestly, but avoided every look. Then he sighed. “If you don't mind, I would like coffee.” A moment the sniper thought if he should really share his idea with Jim, but then he remembered the last night. “I was thinking about... last night. That's... why I have bought this stuff,” he pointed at the bag with the wool and the needles he bought today. “It's pretty domestic, yes, but it's also a good help against boredom, also you always have deadly weapons with you. Though they look so harmless.” A grin appeared on Sebastian's lips and for a moment you could see, how serious he meant it with the deadly weapons. He at least wouldn't hesitate to use them, if it were necessary.

 

Jim returned the grin, and shook his head. “Nah. Me, knitting? Nah. That takes patience, Sebby, and I don’t have patience.” He went to the kitchen and made some coffee for Sebastian and some tea for himself, and brought the cups and a jar of cookies to the living room after a couple of minutes. “Here you go.” Jim took a cookie in silence, and sipped his tea slowly, lost in his thoughts. Learning to knit would be a challenge… And James Moriarty never said no to challenges. But still, knitting? He really didn’t have any patience with that sort of things. But still… It  _could_ occupy his mind. And if it didn't, it at least would be fun to throw the yarn all over the house. “Goddammit Sebastian, show me how to do it! I have to at least  _try_.” Jim pulled the armchair closer to Sebastian, to be able to see how the sniper moved his hands.

 

Sebastian laughed about Jim's changing mind, before getting out two new needles and a green yarn. He put them together, before he slipped the yarn above his thumb and pointer finger of his left hand while the other fingers hold the yarn. “That's how I cast slip knots, other people have other methods, but well, that's how I learned it back in the army.” The needles were put down on the yarn between thumb and pointer finger. “With the needles I press the yarn down, until I can slip them into the loop.” His hands followed the instruction slowly. “And then I hook the back yarn into the yarn and... tadaaa: Two slip knots on my needles.” The sniper loosened the knots again, before he reached the needles and yarn to Jim. “Now you can try, before I show you, how to continue.”

 

Jim sighed deeply, but bit his lower lip when he grabbed the yarn, and slowly, slowly, made two slipknots on the needles. He looked at Sebastian with a triumphing smile before returning to the needles and the yarn, repeating the process, a little more secure now. When he had twenty slipknots, he stopped. “How many do I have to do?”

 

Drinking from his coffee, Sebastian watched his boss, smiling slightly about the excitement in his smile. “What do you wanna do? A scarf is the easiest thing for a beginner, but for it you have to make more, 40 or 50 maybe, but maybe we should make a test first” He took the needles out of Jim's hands, getting one of them out of the knots, but holding the yarn and the knots, so they were still connected with the second needle. Then he slipped with the first needle in the highest loop, caught the thread from behind and pulled it through the loop, so it made a loop itself around the needle that caught him. While he did that, he explained it to Jim with a soft, relaxed voice. Sebastian showed it two more times, before he gave it back. “That's knitting, when you take the thread before the needle with the knots, we say, you purl. It's interesting in German it's just nach links or rechts stricken.” Now he took a cookie for himself, biting in it, before he took another sip of his coffee.

 

Looking carefully at Sebastian’s hands, Jim tried to imitate his movements with the needles when he got them in his hands. The first one went okay, but it was a lot looser than Sebastian’s. “I want to make a scarf” he mumbled while making his second one. It took him a lot of time, and he clenched his teeth, his whole attention concentrated on the yarn and the needles. The third one he did he almost dropped, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds to keep himself from losing his temper. Probably Sebastian was right, this would be good for him. 

 

“No rush, Jim.” Sebastian sat up, though the movement sent pain from his leg into his brain. For a short moment, he focused on breathing, just breathing, no feelings, no pain. Then he took Jim's hands carefully in his, helping them to find the movements, correcting Jim's hand around the thread. He touched Jim's skin for the first time, since he was home again. His thumb glided automatically about Jim's while teaching him knitting, and Sebastian Moran knew, that he was a very lucky man, because he was still alive. Slowly he let Jim's hands go, doing their own thing, before his own touched Jim's face. Carefully Sebastian turned Jim's face to him, before he kissed him. It was an unusual soft kiss for the both of them, but after this night it was something Sebastian needed. Don’t do it again, tiger, Jim had said quieter than before. Somehow thoughtful. And for a moment Sebastian allowed himself to believe the lie, that he was something important for Jim. But when he separated their lips again, he mumbled: “Sorry, sentiments”, before he got back in his old position.

 

Jim was very concentrated on the yarn and the needles, and as always when he focused his attention like that, he forgot everything around him, including Sebastian. When he felt a hand on his face, he frowned and looked annoyed at Sebastian, not at all prepared for the kiss. It was too soft, too  _caring_. And how did he dare to interrupt him, now that something finally distracted him from his never-resting mind? “Leave me alone, I’m knitting”, he said in a low, cold voice, his black eyes once again turned to the needles in his hands. Lucky for Sebastian, he rather wanted to knit than to punish the sniper for being so rude. The time had passed quickly, and it was soon time for Jim to go to work again. It was Friday – last day before the weekend. And he was going to have lunch with Molly Hooper. How  _lovely_. Work was so BORING! Jim didn’t want to go, but he had to. He needed this job, for the plan – to see if Sherlock really was so attentive as people said. “How long will you need to heal?” His voice was indifferent, this was business talk. 

 

Sebastian sighed, when he got rejected by Jim. Not that he wasn't prepared for that. Instead he concentrate on his own work, just interrupted it for drinking from his coffee. It kept him awake. More or less. He caught himself a few times almost falling asleep. Fucking painkillers. He rubbed his face, when Jim talk again with him. “Six, maybe seven weeks,” he told him in the same kind of voice as Jim did. “Probably I can start to work again before it's totally healed as long the jobs don't include too much moving.” Since the sniper could think he was very resistant against the advice of doctors and mostly he was right. The only time he could remember a doc had been right, was his therapist after the army. If he had listened to her, he wouldn't have been shot today probably.

 

“ _Six or seven WEEKS?_ ” Jim stopped knitting, and put the needles and the yarn down on the small table next to the sofa. He certainly hoped that Sebastian would be able to start working before that… Otherwise, he would have to postpone his plan once again. He already had to wait for that incompetent explosives smuggler, and he did not want to wait for Sebastian as well. Jim ran his hand over his eyes and sighed, a bit tired from the lack of sleep. A mischievous smile spread across his face, and he leaned his chin on his hand when he looked at Sebastian. “No movements, darling? None at  _all_?  _HOW_ will we manage that?” 

 

The sniper massaged his temples, after Jim's first question. He was angry enough because of his wound and Jim's temperament didn't make it better right now. After all Jim could have warned him about Dmitri plotting against Jim himself. If he had, Sebastian would have double checked the information that had been given to him. Then he looked up, when Jim smiled at him. A frown drew deep lines in Sebastian's forehead. “I'm pretty sure, I can move a little bit,” he told Jim, not exactly knowing that his boss exactly meant, so his words were carefully spoken. “I have to.”

 

Jim got up from the armchair and placed himself next to the sofa, leaning over Sebastian, still with a mischievous smile. “Good answer, dear.” He leaned closer to Sebastian and placed a kiss on his lips – not at all soft or caring, and explaining exactly what he meant by hoping that his sniper would be able to move. “You don’t have to move more than a little”, he added when he broke off the kiss, and took a cookie from the jar on the small table. “Are you enough distracted, tiger?” Jim knew that Sebastian also needed distractions from his mind sometimes. 

 

Sebastian replied the kiss hungrily. Again he touched Jim's cheek, not as soft as before, and just for a second, before he followed Jim's jawline to his throat with his fingers. They stopped at Jim's pulse, just like Sebastian wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle Jim or just touch his boss. When Jim broke off the kiss, Sebastian's finger glided down, stroking Jim's chest, before he put his hand back in his lap, where he grabbed his ball of wool and his needles just to throw them in the bag. “I'm pretty sure, I can use more distraction,” he answered with his sharky smile.


	9. Jealousy

Jim bit his lower lip and glanced at the watch that hung on the wall next to the door as he ate the last piece of the cookie in his hand. “I should change my clothes and go to work…” He took off his jacket and hung it over the armchair. “I  _should_ … But I can’t just ignore a wish from my poor wounded tiger, can I?” A grin separated his lips when he took off his shoes and socks as well as his belt, and carefully climbed on top of Sebastian, avoiding to put any weight on his leg. “We have to make it quick, though.” The words were just breathed against the soft skin of the sniper’s neck, as Jim leaned in to kiss it.  

 

“Yes, boss,” Sebastian answered to the breathed words, before stretching his neck to give Jim more space. He placed his hands on Jim's hips, rocking his own against them. He chuckled, when Jim kissed him, just to explain: “I hope, we won't make your fancy suit dirty, sir.” Then he slipped his right hand between their bodies, pressing it against Jim's and his own crotch, just before he opened their pants. Jim had said they had to make it quick and so Sebastian didn't lost any time with foreplay.

 

Jim smiled. “Easy, tiger, think of your leg.” He was smiling as he spoke as well, and his voice was amused – Sebastian’s wound was just an excuse for Jim to make all his movements unbearably slow, teasing the sniper as much as possible. His hands found their way down to their pants, tat Sebby just had opened, and he pulled down the other man’s pants and underwear before removing his own. He actually stood up to do that, enabling him to take everything completely off – Sebastian was right, the suit would not look good with stains – before he lowered himself onto his sniper again. “Leg up, dear”, Jim purred, referring to the unwounded leg. “Mind if we skip preparation?”

 

Sebastian hated Jim for making slow, but he couldn't really complain, could he? After all he liked to be teased, didn't matter how much it drove him crazy. When Jim pulled down his pants and underwear he breathed heavily, when the fabric stroke his wound, but Jim was fast, so it didn't hurt for long. The sniper followed the order of course, raised his unwounded leg, watching Jim carefully. “Do I have a choice?” He grinned, but it wasn't meant mean. At the moment he didn't mind at all and he knew that Jim had to go soon.

 

Jim laughed. “No, dear. You don’t.” And with those words, he positioned himself kneeling at Sebastian’s ass. He placed a hand behind the knee of Sebastian’s raised leg and pushed it downwards, making the knee almost touching the sniper’s shoulder. He spit on his other hand, stroke his cock with it and then placed it at Sebby’s anus, not waiting before he pushed on. “You’re such a good  _pet_ , tiger. Did you know that?” Jim thrust forward with his hips, hard – it probably would hurt a lot, but Jim was twisted, and he really loved to see the grimace of suffering on people when he caused them pain, whether it was physical or psychological. 

 

Sebastian bit his lower lip so hard that it started to bleed, when the pain ran up his spine into his brain. Fuck! And still his cock jerked, when he felt the pain. Fucking masochism. Fucking James Moriarty. The sniper moaned, his hands grabbed after Jim's shoulders, like they were his only hold in this world. And then his fingernails dug in Jim's pale skin. He just couldn't resist. “Just for you, boss,” Sebastian grinned as an answer to Jim's question, while he was rocking his hip against Jim's again, wanting more.

 

Jim kept on thrusting, hard and fast. He leaned closer to Sebastian and licked a drop of blood from his lip – he loved the metallic taste, and he kissed his sniper roughly. His shoulders hurt from Sebastian’s grip, but he hardly noticed. The hand not resting behind the sniper’s knee traced down his chest and belly and took a firm grip around the other man’s erection, pumping it as he kept moving his hips. He was close to coming now, he could feel the familiar weight in his midriff. And, as he had anticipated, Jim climaxed only a minute later.

 

Sebastian answered the kiss, tasting his own blood in Jim's mouth. It was so fucking sexy, pervert, yes, but so unbelievable sexy. He moaned in the kiss. The hand on his penis, didn't make it better. The sniper pressed his body against Jim, welcoming every thrust. And then he felt Jim coming in him and, God, it made him coming as well. It was just too much. Moaning, pressing his own body against Jim he came into Jim's hand. Sebastian loosened the grip around Jim's shoulders, satisfied smiling, before he kissed Jim roughly again.

 

Jim got a stain on his shirt when Sebastian came, but he was in such a good mood, that he didn’t even comment it. He was late for work, and he needed to get dressed, so answered the kiss roughly before he slipped out of his sniper and disappeared upstairs. He returned a few minutes later, and carefully looked out through the windows to make sure that Henderson and his gang was gone – they had orders to leave the house at six, and it was now already seven, but he wanted to be sure. It would be bad if they saw him leave the house, especially as IT-Jim. The coast was clear, and he took on his sunglasses before he opened the door. “See you later, tiger”, he called and went off to work.

_Four weeks later_

It was five in the afternoon, and Jim came home from work. Today had been a good day – yes, a very good day  _indeed_. Firstly, the smuggler of explosives had returned to London since the police weren’t looking for her anymore, so he could finally start playing his little game with Sherlock. Secondly, he had asked Molly out on a date tonight, and she had said yes. They were now officially dating. Jim couldn’t wait to tell his sniper – he would have to convince him not to kill Molly, though. “Sebastian? Are you home?” He left his jacket in the hallway and went to the kitchen to put a kettle of tea on. “I need to go soon again, I have a date.” He couldn’t help himself – he grinned when he called out the last sentence. 

 

Sebastian's leg was much better, though he was still not walking as a normal human being. The last weeks he had used to knit a pair of socks for Jim, to do the household as far as it was possible with a shot leg and of course to have sex with Jim as usual. When Jim came, he had sat in the living room, his notebook on his lap. But when he heard his boss, especially what he said, he was faster in the kitchen than the most men with a hurt leg. “Date?” His voice was dangerous low, his eyes glowed like blue fire. We are practically dating, Jim had said just a few weeks ago. And now... Now Jim had another toy. Probably ones that wasn't as damaged as Sebastian.

 

Jim had his back turned to the kitchen door, and he moved very slowly – getting a cup, pouring the hot water, putting the leaves in the water – before he turned around and faced his sniper. He took a sip from the tea, and grinned again. “Yeah. A date with a co-worker on St Bart’s – her name is Molly, she’s super-cute.” Another sip of the tea, and he put the cup down on the counter, in case Sebastian would lose his mind completely. He couldn’t help himself though, but chuckled at the fierce spark in his sniper’s blue eyes.The whole situation was  _very_ amusing. “Relax, tiger! It’s just for this little project of mine, though. She is very close to Sherlock, you see.” His face turned serious with a blink of an eye. “And she’s off boundaries, Sebby – don’t do anything to her, or I will be  _very_ angry with you.” The smile came back and erased all traces of the grim look on his face. “Do you know any good pubs nearby?”

 

It drove Sebastian crazy. Everything. Jim's slow movements, how he called this girl cute, his chuckling. Maybe he just stayed too much in the house the last few weeks, but he would love to strangle Jim in this very moment. “Oh yeah, of course. Everything is about Holmes.” His tone was still snapping, but not as angry as before anymore. But then Jim's face turned serious and automatically the sniper straightened his back as a soldier lining up for roll call. But with the smile of Jim the angry glow returned in Sebastian's eyes. “If you think, I'm gonna help you with your fucking date, you know me very bad, Jim.” So he turned around, knowing that he was disrespecting, but hey, you only live once. His leg felt worse again, though he could probably work... It was just his head that wanted to tell him, that it still wasn't okay, his mind that went crazier and crazier. Fuck. While he was making his way back to the living room he stroke his face, above the tired eyes.

 

Jim rolled his eyes and followed Sebastian to the living room. “Okay,  _grumpy_ , I’ll have to find one myself then…” Luckily for the sniper, his rough mood amused Jim more than it pissed him off, and he let him continue. He put the cup down on the small table next to the sofa, and placed himself very near Sebastian, stroking his back with his hands. “Don’t be maaaad, Sebby-boy… Although it is quite  _amusing_ , I must say.” He leaned closer to the taller man and nagged his neck a bit. “We have so much  _fun_  together, don’t we, tiger?”

 

Though he was pissed off, Sebastian let Jim touch him. Maybe because they didn't have so much time together, because he himself had to rest his leg, while Jim had been working – and obviously flirting – in the Saint Bartholomew's hospital. When Jim started to nag his neck, he sighed quietly. “I'm pretty sure you shouldn't play with another man, when you have a date with this cute girl soon.” His tone was softer now, playfully, like a cat that wanted to play again, after it hissed at someone, it wanted to play just a few minutes later with. Sebastian wrapped his left arm around Jim, tracing his flank down to his hip. “I think sometimes, you have too much fun with manipulating and twisting me.” He grabbed Jim's chin, pushing Jim a little bit away from his body just to kiss him roughly. “Though I don't mind that most of the time,” he whispered against Jim's lips.

 

Jim smiled against Sebastian’s lips, only almost kissing him. Then he made their lips touch for a fraction of a second, before he took a step back, still smiling. “You’re right, I shouldn’t. Play with a man before my date, that is... You are so  _right_  sometimes, Sebastian – thank you.” The smile turned into a grin as he turned his back to the sniper and walked away, heading upstairs to take a shower. He hummed as he did so, and was ready to go in a few minutes. Him asking Sebastian about where to go with Molly was just a tease, of course – they had already decided to meet at a pub called The Fox. Apparently she liked it. And, whatever Molly Hooper liked, Jim from IT absolutely  _adored._  “Bye bye Sebby!” he called as he left the house again. He was still humming.

 

Sebastian felt like he just got a cold shower. Then the old anger came up in him. A dangerous feeling for everyone close to him. While Jim was showering, Sebastian tried to calm his nerves with a glass whiskey, but of course it wasn't working. His hands were shaking, the blood was rushing through his ears. So he stood a few minutes in the kitchen, trying to breath, until the heat vanished and something cold came up. And a plan. He grinned, when Jim said bye, waited a few minutes, after his boss had left the house. Then he took his helmet and keys for his bike, before following Jim, but so that even the Irish man wouldn't notice him. There were a lot of good reasons why Jim had employed him, that he could be so unremarkable was just one of these reasons, just like his patience. He decided to wait in a small, dark alley adverse to the pub, smoking a lot of cigarettes.

 

 _One and two and three little indians, four and five and six little indians, seven and eight and nine little indians, ten little indian boys!_ James sang the nursery rhyme over and over in his head, trying to prevent himself from exploding in the pub. This was booriiing. Ordinary people are boring. He doesn’t like boring ordinary stupid people, he never has liked them and he probably never will. Molly Hooper is a very ordinary person. Of course, she is  _brilliant_  compared to the other boring normal people, but she uses her feelings and her empathy far too much to be able to  _think_ , REALLY think. “Sorry love, what did you say?” The goofy smile was perfectly kept in place, despite his raging mind, and Molly blushed. “I was just saying that I have to go – I’m so sorry, Jim, but a friend wants to meet me at St Bart’s for some extra work. See you later!” She fumbled with her jacket, almost dropping it when she left the table. She was in a rush…  _Dear my, Mr Holmes, stealing my date like that?_ Of course it had to be Sherlock, who else? “No worries sunshine, off you pop!” He waited until she left and downed his beer. It was only about eightish – Sebastian would be  _delighted_ to have him back home so soon. If he was going home, that was… Jim checked his phone, before he went out of the pub. He felt like smoking and put a cigarette between his lips, but didn’t light it just yet – what was that? He recognised that motorcycle, parked in the shades. That bastard… He didn’t look very long at it, though, before lighting the cigarette and walking away from the pub. Sebastian was in deep trouble for this.

 

The girl, Jim had this date with, this Molly Hooper was really cute, at least from what Sebastian could see. Cute, he thought with disgust, but then she left the pub in hurry. He frowned. For a moment he thought, why she left Jim alone that early. Probably not because he was so boring, no, he would use the exact amount of weird little things that would make him interesting for a girl like Molly Hooper. Even if these things were fake. Sebastian stopped in the middle of the next thought, when he saw, that Jim left the pub. He stepped a little bit further into the shadows, watching his boss, when he put the cigarette between his lips. Fuck. Of course he noticed the little hesitating, the glare into the valley. Sebastian stared at his bike. Fuck. He was dead. He was fucking dead. Of course he could drive home, pretending nothing happened, but then again it was Jim, who had seen him. Jim was a fucking genius, he wouldn't fall for Sebastian's lies. FUCK! The sniper didn't even know, who he was angrier with: Jim, because he fucking played with him, or himself, because he always made the same mistakes. Since he could think, he always got himself in trouble. It didn't matter, if it was about his father, when he had been a kid, his instructors in the army, or now with Jim. Anyway, he should do something right now, right? And why waiting for the trouble? It wouldn't help him, no, Jim would just make a plan, how to punish him the best way. So the ex-soldier grabbed his bike and followed his boss with fast steps until he caught up with Jim. “Need a ride?” He asked like he would maybe ask a friend he met accidentally on the street. He knew Jim wouldn't make a scene, not in a public street. They couldn't need this kind of attention. He made a little break before he continued so quietly, that no one could hear him except Jim: “I fucked up, I know.” For a moment he thought about blaming Jim, starting a fight, but he was too tired for that. Not physically tired, just... mentally. Maybe because he missed working, he wasn't sure.

 

Jim continued smoking the cigarette, ignoring Sebastian at his side. It was a clear, rather cold night, but he didn’t mind. The smoke rose straight up from him in curls – there was almost no wind. Quite good weather for a motorcycle ride, he imagined. Jim made halt, expecting Sebastian would stop as well, and took a last, long drag, slowly letting the smoke out through his nostrils. He then took a step forward, as if to kiss the sniper, their faces only inches apart. And he put the cigarette out against the skin of Sebastian’s wrist. His face was blank, but his eyes were black and flaming with anger. The moment quickly passed, although it felt long for Jim, and his face shifted – his eyes softened, and he leant closer to the sniper to place a kiss on his cheek. “Yes, dear, I would love you to take me home.”  A smile played over his lips.


End file.
